


La leyenda de Kid Dallas

by 3RDT



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Texas Rangers, Western, gunmen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RDT/pseuds/3RDT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia del Viejo Oeste americano está salpicada de leyendas más o menos verídicas sobre pistoleros, cuatreros, cowboys y toda suerte de personajes que convirtieron aquella época de la joven nación en una amalgama de héroes románticos y asesinos despiadados. Muchos de ellos sólo fueron personas atrapadas en un devenir de acontecimientos que les superaba y a los que se enfrentaron como buenamente pudieron, como ocurrió con Kid Dallas.<br/>"La venganza sólo conduce a la venganza, el pasado te alcanza tarde o temprano..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: La venganza de Kid Dallas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia (Fabulosamente beteada por Silvicj) la comencé a publicar en septiembre de 2011 como regalo de cumpleaños de mi adorada Nem.  
> Y como me ha dado por ahí, también la pongo aquí  
> A mi gemela y a mi siempre nos han gustado las pelis del oeste: "La diligencia", "La ley del Talión", "dos hombres y un destino", "Río Bravo", "Infierno de cobardes"... y montones más que no pongo por no aburrir, así que cuando emitieron el 6x18 nos miramos y pensamos que el rubito y el sasquatch daban el pego como cowboys. Y surgió ésto.  
> Lo de siempre, ni los chicos son míos , (ya nos gustaría, aunque para ellos es mejor que no...) y de aquí sólo saco hacer sonreír a una amiga el día de su cumple... (que si quieren les doy su parte de esa sonrisa, no tengo ningún inconveniente)

**Prólogo  
“La venganza de Kid Dallas”**

La historia del Viejo Oeste americano está salpicada de leyendas más o menos verídicas sobre pistoleros, cuatreros, cowboys y toda suerte de personajes que convirtieron aquella época de la joven nación en una amalgama de héroes románticos y asesinos despiadados. Muchos de ellos sólo fueron personas atrapadas en un devenir de acontecimientos que les superaba y a los que se enfrentaron como buenamente pudieron, como ocurrió con Kid Dallas.  
  
En los años posteriores a la Guerra Civil, el sur de Texas estaba controlado por la banda de Carlson, y entre los hombres del célebre forajido estaban su propio hijo Steve y un chico que recogieron en Dallas cuando sólo tenía ocho años.  
  
Debido al descontrol existente en aquellos primeros años de post-guerra, la Banda de Carlson no tuvo más oposición que los rancheros y sus empleados, cuyos métodos no eran más honorables que los de los denominados bandidos.  
  
En 1875 el sheriff de Austin era un norteño de apellido impronunciable, oficial retirado del ejército de Grant. Jefferson Padalecki regía los destinos de la capital del Estado de la rosa amarilla con mano de hierro. Durante cinco años llevó a cabo su trabajo con entrega y dedicación hasta el día que la banda de Carlson llegó a la ciudad.  
  
  
  
El hijo del Sheriff, un chico de catorce años, desgarbado, flaco, de cabello castaño y mirada curiosa, salió del periódico de la ciudad con la última novela sobre Kid Dallas bajo el brazo.   
  
El miembro más joven de la banda de Carlson estaba de moda entre la juventud de la populosa ciudad, y Jared Padalecki era uno de sus admiradores más fervientes. Cuando pasó frente a la oficina de su padre había ocultado la novela entre los libros de texto del colegio. El sheriff de Austin no llevaba bien la admiración de su hijo por un forajido, en su opinión, los cuatreros, los asaltantes de diligencias y de trenes debían ir todos a la horca.  
  
La puerta de la concurrida oficina de su padre estaba cerrada. Eso no era normal a esas horas de la tarde, así que se acercó a comprobar si había dejado una nota o algo parecido.  
  
\- ¿Dónde vas chaval? – le preguntó un desconocido mal encarado con pinta de haber llegado a la ciudad hacía pocos minutos.  
\- ¿Le conozco señor?  
\- No hijito, pero quizás si hayas oído hablar de mi jefe  
El muchacho tuvo un mal presentimiento alargó la mano y abrió la puerta encontrándose a su padre y un par de comisarios rodeados por media docena de hombres armados.  
\- ¡Sal de aquí Jared! ¡Vete a casa y no salgas hasta que llegue! – ordenó Jefferson Padalecki   
\- ¿es tu hijo? – Preguntó un hombre con el pelo cano y una inquietante mirada – Se va a venir con nosotros sheriff, sabes dónde están las tierras de Cooper, si quieres que tu chico vuelva a casa. Tiene hasta el amanecer para despedirse de su esposa.  
\- Resolvámoslo ahora – gruñó el agente de la autoridad – no tengo miedo a tu Kid Dallas, si es un duelo a cara descubierta y me mata no incrementará la recompensa que piden por él.  
  
La curiosidad era mayor que el miedo y Jared se quedó mirando al joven del que hablaban. Medía casi seis pies y el sombrero de fieltro negro ocultaba la verde y fría mirada de un joven de dieciocho años, de pose “elegantemente felina”, exactamente como describían las novelas a Kid Dallas.  
  
Las novelas no mencionaban los rasgos infantiles, ni las pecas que moteaban el joven rostro tostado por el sol. Tampoco mencionaban la indiferencia que parecía mostrar hacia lo que le rodeaba. El forajido sacó su arma sin que nadie supiera cómo lo había hecho y la apoyó en la frente del sheriff.  
  
Con una voz suave y helada explicó al máximo responsable de la ley en Austin: “Voy a matarle Padalecki, he venido expresamente a eso, le aconsejo que acepte la oferta de Carlson y se ponga en paz con Dios y con los hombres” un leve atisbo de emoción brilló en los ojos gatunos cuando miró al muchacho que asistía a la escena más sorprendido que asustado.  
  
\- No le hagas daño, es sólo un niño – pidió el sheriff sin entender ese interés en matarle del hombre que enfundaba su colt lentamente.  
\- Al amanecer, junto a las cenizas del establo de Cooper – lo emplazó el jefe de la banda  
\- ¿Lo vais a matar también? – preguntó Jefferson Padalecki aparentando una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir  
\- Considere que ya está muerto.  
  
Los hombres de Carlson salieron uno a uno, el hijo del forajido apoyó su mano en el cuello del joven rehén y lo sacó de la oficina subiéndolo con él en el precioso pura sangre español que “adquiriera” unos meses atrás. Kid Dallas fue el último en salir.  
\- Al menos podrías decirme por qué, ¿no crees chico? – pidió el sheriff antes de que su verdugo atravesara el umbral de la puerta  
\- Dallas, veinticuatro de diciembre de mil ochocientos sesenta y tres  
_._  
  
_El pequeño rancho estaba a aproximadamente diez kilómetros de la ciudad. El destacamento de soldados de la Unión detuvo sus monturas junto a un abrevadero dónde un crío de seis o siete años mostraba a una bebé de casi dos cómo flotaban unos barquitos de madera._  
  
Al verlos llegar, el niño tomó a la pequeña en brazos y entró corriendo a la casa. Los soldados lo siguieron. El padre del chaval los apuntó con su rifle “Llévense lo que hayan venido a robar y abandonen mis tierras”  
  
El jefe del destacamento, el teniente Cooper, sujetó a la niña y le puso su sable al cuello. “El ejército de la Unión necesita soldados Capitán Ackles, ¿creía que podría eludir la batalla? Si desertó de la Confederación sólo puede unirse a nosotros o morir”  
  
El antiguo soldado sudista trató de evitar el enrolamiento forzoso, “son mis hijos, mi esposa murió al dar a luz a la pequeña, no puedo ir con ustedes, son muy pequeños y no tengo con quién dejarlos”  
  
Sin mediar palabra, el teniente degolló a la niña ante el horror de su padre y el estupor de sus propios soldados. Ackles disparó a Cooper hiriéndolo en el hombro pero no puedo rematarlo pues uno de los soldados consiguió desarmarle mientras otro atrapaba al niño.  
  
El Jefe de los azules sujetando su hombro malherido dio orden de que sacaran al capitán fuera, lo fusilaran y quemaran la casa. Los soldados ejecutaron la orden sin dudar ante los impresionados ojos del chico  
  
“Padalecki, deshazte del mocoso” ordenó el teniente al soldado que retenía al niño, mientras los demás montaban y emprendían el camino. Jefferson Padalecki no estaba dispuesto a obedecer la brutal orden. Dejó ir al niño, pues no podía llevarlo consigo, con la angustia de saber que ese hombre que habían matado podía haber sido él mismo si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras.  
  
Abandonó el lugar siguiendo a sus compañeros después de dar dos disparos al aire. Mientras cabalgaba creía que sí debió matar al chico, hubiese sido más humano que dejarlo abandonado en un rancho en llamas junto a los cuerpos de su padre y su hermana.  
_._  
  
Aquella fecha tuvo la virtud de devolver a Jefferson a uno de los días más duros de su vida. Nunca pensó que su pasado lo atraparía de esa forma, era justo, permitió una atrocidad y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.  
  
Vio a los forajidos subir a sus monturas y desaparecer en dirección a las tierras de Cooper. El ranchero podía darse por muerto, no arriesgaría la vida de sus hombres en una matanza inútil. Sólo esperaba que ni Jared ni la esposa del teniente pagaran las consecuencias.  
  
  
  
Sólo el viejo Hodge se había quedado en el rancho cuando la banda de Carlson apareció en busca del teniente. No se quedó para proteger la propiedad, ni a su patrón, Elphias Hodge odiaba al hombre para el que trabajaba. Se quedó a cuidar de la esposa de Cooper.  
  
Steve detuvo su montura antes de llegar a la propiedad, para que el rehén que llevaba a su grupa no se viera envuelto en fuego cruzado. Desde la distancia hombre y chico presenciaron cómo Kid Dallas sacaba un hombre de la casa a puñetazo limpio y después de una brutal paliza, mientras el tipo rogaba a gritos y de rodillas que no lo matara, el pistolero le cortaba la cabeza con un sable militar.  
Serenity Cooper no derramó una lágrima por su esposo. Sin saberlo, el hecho de afrontar su muerte a manos de aquel sin gritar o llorar por él, hizo que los forajidos no matasen al viejo cocinero ni destrozasen su propiedad como tenían pensado desde un principio.  
  
La encerraron junto al hijo del sheriff en el dormitorio del servicio. Y Elphias preparó comida para todos. Cuando creía que nadie le escuchaba musitó “Al fin te dieron tu merecido, maldito bastardo” con la vista puesta en el cuerpo decapitado. Al darse la vuelta con el cuenco de las patatas picadas para doce hombres su mirada se cruzó con la del asesino y sintió un escalofrío. No había notado su presencia.  
  
\- Ahí no hay patatas para quince personas – advirtió el joven ofreciéndose acto seguido - ¿pico algunas más?  
\- ¡Eh, Kid! - el otro muchacho de la banda de forajidos palmeó la espalda del miembro más joven – Papá quiere hablar contigo un momento, yo me encargo de esas patatas ¿vale?  
El viejo cocinero de color lamentó el cambio de pinche, al principio, el hijo de Carlson era un charlatán. En un rato estuvo al tanto de lo que había llevado a Austin a los bandidos. “¿Mataréis a la señora Serenity y al chico?” ni siquiera preguntó por sí mismo, ya había vivido mucho más de lo que creía posible.  
\- Es la venganza de Kid Dallas – explicó el alto y melenudo pistolero – sólo queda el sheriff y habrá terminado.  
\- Si mata al sheriff y no mata al chico habrá empezado otra venganza ¿lo sabe? – preguntó el anciano  
\- Sí – había vuelto, quitó las patatas de manos de su amigo que sólo había sido capaz de pelarlas en todo ese rato y en un par de minutos las troceó sin añadir ni una sola palabra más.  
  
Comieron todos en la mesa de los empleados, las tentativas de alguno de los miembros de banda hacia la viuda fueron cortadas de raíz por el jefe. Jared no podía apartar los ojos del hombre que a la mañana siguiente mataría a su padre. No quería creerlo, según las novelas a las que era tan aficionado, Kid Dallas no era un asesino, no mataba a sangre fría, sus duelos eran siempre cara a cara.  
  
Steve había tomado al muchacho bajo su tutela, notando el escrutinio interrogó mudamente a su amigo que negó con un gesto seco. Sabía que el viejo cocinero tenía razón y que después de esa noche tendrían la alargada sombra de la venganza tomando el camino de vuelta hacia quien consideraba su hermano.  
  
  
  
El sol se levantaba recortando nítidamente la silueta del establo de Cooper contra el suelo. Jefferson Padalecki se acercó con su caballo al paso y desmontó junto al abrevadero. Carlson se quitó el sombrero de su leonina cabeza plateada y se acercó al sheriff, “Tiene mi palabra de que su hijo volverá a casa sin un rasguño, y que si es a la inversa y abate a mi chico no habrá ninguna represalia”  
  
El recién llegado asintió, el jefe de los forajidos era famoso por mantener su palabra por encima de todo. Permitieron que se despidiera de Jared, y mientras el hijo de Carlson pugnaba por meterlo en la casa supo que eran sus últimos minutos sobre la Tierra.  
  
\- Hace un buen día para morir – musitó con una sonrisa  
\- Si – Kid Dallas estaba frente a él, dándole la ventaja de tener el sol de su lado, el ala del sombrero impedía advertir los rasgos del chico, protegiendo los ojos de los primeros rayos de sol. El colt, casi a la altura de la rodilla, parecía ansioso por salir de su funda, casi como si estuviera vivo.  
\- Tú dirás  
\- Colóquese en posición y cuando esté listo terminaremos.  
  
El sheriff se quitó el guardapolvo dejándolo sobre su montura y se paró frente a su rival soltando la hebilla que sujetaba su arma. El silencio se volvió denso, el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que una leve ráfaga de aire sirvió de detonante.  
Jefferson notó la bala en su pecho antes de ver el revólver en manos de Kid Dallas, estaba sorprendido de que no doliera. Era todo tan hermoso, la arena dorada, el olor de la tierra, las blancas nubes que surcaban el azul perfecto del cielo, el rojo de la sangre que brotaba de la herida mortal.  
  
\- Estamos en paz – sonrió al chico que lo había matado  
\- Si  
  
El pistolero depositó el cuerpo moribundo en el suelo. Una sensación de tristeza se apoderó de él. Todos los propósitos que habían conducido su joven vida hasta ese momento habían desaparecido. El llanto del chico del sheriff le quemaba las entrañas haciendo que el último tramo de su venganza fuese el más amargo.  
Steve soltó al chaval que corrió junto al cuerpo de su padre. “¿Estás bien Kid?” susurró a su amigo que miraba inexpresivo como el niño lloraba sobre el cadáver “Si”  
  
  
  
Después de enterrar a su marido Elizabeth Padalecki volvió a casa de su padre llevando consigo a Jared. El General Kane la recibió en el vetusto rancho familiar, que si bien aún mostraba los estragos de la guerra, comenzaba a recobrar lentamente su perdido esplendor. Los ganaderos se habían recobrado antes de la derrota que los agricultores y la gente del viejo Jared Kane, mezcla a partes iguales de mexicanos, negros y soldados mutilados, llevaban con orgullo el trabajar para el ex general sudista.  
  
Jared conoció a su tío Christian, medio hermano de su madre e hijo de la fallecida segunda esposa del general, que lo acogió como si se tratara de su hermano pequeño. Los años pasaron y primero Chris y más tarde Jared fueron admitidos en los Rangers de Texas como parte de la Compañía de Austin.  
  
En todos esos años no perdió de vista las andanzas de la banda de Carlson. Supo del asesinato del líder por un traidor dentro de la misma al que su hijo arrastró meses después hasta la muerte y la desaparición de Steve Carlson y Kid Dallas después de aquello.  
  
Las novelas sobre el pistolero que mató a su padre se dejaron de publicar en 1880, cuando se perdió toda pista sobre su protagonista. Y en el diario del joven Ranger, las anotaciones sobre posibles avistamientos se fueron haciendo más escasas. Eso no desanimó a Jared, la venganza era su obsesión y algún día encontraría a Kid Dallas y acabaría con él.  
  
  
  
La Compañía de Rangers de Austin envió a Kane y Padalecki a Brownsville. Al parecer había habido algún problema con los mexicanos del lugar. Una semana después, los dos rangers cubiertos de polvo y agotados por dormir al raso llegaron a la ciudad fronteriza.  
  
Estaba anocheciendo, y un grupo de siete u ocho adolescentes salían de una habitación en la planta baja de la posada con libros en las manos. Después una niña de seis años barría la entrada y apremiaba a alguien dentro.  
  
Chris musitó algo sobre los padres irresponsables y entraron en el pequeño hostal cuyo comedor estaba atestado de gente para la cena. La encargada del local era una mujer de mediana edad y gestos decididos. Tuvieron suerte de que quedase una habitación doble y que tuviese unos baños junto al establo.  
  
La niña de la calle entró en la posada corriendo “Mami, el tío Jensen dice que va a ver al tío Carl, pero que volverá para ayudarte a cerrar”. Jared sonrió ante el desparpajo de la pequeña. La gente del lugar parecía habituada a sus carreras por allí.  
  
-  Su hija parece un torbellino – le dijo a la mesera, la mujer evaluó la sonrisa abierta y llena de hoyuelos del altísimo Ranger y le gustó el muchacho.  
\- Si Mary es muy despierta para su edad  
\- ¿No está casada? Oí que su tío vendría a ayudarla a cerrar  
\- Escucha muchacho, me encanta tu amabilidad pero no te lleves a engaño conmigo, ya acabé hastiada de hombres en mi vida – Dalila Samuels confirmó lo que el forastero sabía, era una prostituta retirada  
\- No quería ofenderla – Jared Padalecki seguía siendo un educado caballero sureño  
\- No lo haces muchacho, ¿van a cenar o prefieren acercarse al salón?  
\- No irá a reñirme por ir a echar unos tragos – se rió nuevamente haciendo que la mujer olvidara todas sus prevenciones  
\- No muchacho, además Carl Stevenson es amigo de la familia. Hazme un favor, si ves a Jensen dile que necesito que vuelva ¿vale? – al ver la cara de “¿Cómo sabré quién es?” explicó – Será el tipo rubio y con lentes que esté tocando el piano  
\- No se me olvidará, palabra de Ranger de Texas – prometió el forastero reuniéndose con su compañero para ir al salón.  
  
  
  
Dalila tenía razón, el pianista era inconfundible. Tocaba una melodía pegadiza acaparando a todas las chicas del lugar y poniendo de los nervios a un grupo de vaqueros que, aunque se veía a todas luces que estaban enfadados, no molestaban al músico ni a su corte de admiradoras.  
  
Chris pidió un par de whiskies con soda y Jared se acercó a cumplir su encargo “¿Jensen?” “¿Sip?” replicó el tipo sin dejar de tocar y sin mirarle. Eso le irritó un poco, aunque no menos que su intromisión a las seis muchachas de vida alegre que bailoteaban y charlaban con el artista.  
  
\- Oye tío, sólo quería hacerle un favor a Dalila y darte un recado de su parte – gruñó dando media vuelta.  
\- Tienes toda mi atención – había dejado de tocar y haciendo girar su taburete le miraba a través de las gafas semi empañadas por el humo ignorando la protesta de las chicas - ¿Qué desea mi dama?  
\- Dice que te necesita para no sé qué cosa – Jared pensó que había algo familiar en los movimientos del tal Jensen  
\- Señoritas, lo siento, mi señora requiere mi presencia – dijo el pianista haciendo una teatral reverencia a las damas pintadas y acercándose a la barra - ¿Qué te debo barman?  
\- Lo de siempre pianista – sonrió el melenudo dueño del salón – ¿no vuelves?  
\- Mañana hay cole Carl, el deber me llama  
\- ¡Jensen! – el pianista se giró en las puertas batientes del salón con su ridículo sombrero hongo en las manos sonriendo de medio lado – ¿sigo guardándola?  
\- Sip – se colocó el sombrero y salió a la calle  
  
El barman borró la sonrisa de su rostro, “es un inconsciente”. Ambos rangers se percataron de que el hombre que acababa de salir iba desarmado en una de las ciudades fronterizas más peligrosas de Texas.

 


	2. Los dilemas del maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared sospecha de Jensen y Jensen sabe quién es Jared.

** **

**Capítulo I.**  
**“Los dilemas del maestro”**  
   
**  
**

El primer día de investigación no les aclaró demasiado sobre las revueltas de los mexicanos. Su misión era detener al que había iniciado las revueltas, en principio, un hispano que había atacado al hijo del ganadero más influyente de la zona.  
   
Kane era experto en esos asuntos, no era la primera razia que le habían querido colgar. A alguien influyente le estorbaban los mexicanos por algún motivo no confesable y si lograba implicar a los Rangers con su fama de disparar primero y preguntar después, conseguiría lo que quería sin que nadie se opusiera.  
   
El hijo del general Kane no aceptaba esos trabajos, si le habían enviado allí era porque al igual que había poderosas personalidades que no dudaban en provocar masacres para favorecer a sus amigos también quedaban restos de decencia entre alguno de sus superiores que preferían llegar al auténtico motivo de las revueltas.  
   
Por eso habían enviado a Jared con él. El chico era un idealista que le secundaría con profesionalidad en la investigación.  
   
Brownsville era la ciudad fronteriza por excelencia. Dos ganaderos rivales tenían a su servicio al noventa por ciento de la población blanca. Los esclavos liberados serían aproximadamente la mitad de blancos y los mexicanos quintuplicaban a ambos números.  
   
Había una zona neutral formada por la posada, el salón y la escuela. En ese tipo de ciudades, esos establecimientos (salvo la escuela, de las que no solía haber apenas) solían estar regidos por pistoleros retirados o mujeres que habían logrado abandonar la mala vida.  
   
El único elemento que no solía ser muy frecuente tenía un titular también poco frecuente. Los maestros o maestras de esos territorios fronterizos solían ser personas de bastante edad que sólo estaban cualificados para enseñar a leer, contar y poco más. Un hombre de unos treinta como mucho (según habían calculado por su aspecto), atractivo y aparentemente sin ningún problema físico era algo extraño incluso en las grandes ciudades.  
   
Y ¡no llevaba armas! Jared no había conocido a nadie mayor de dieciséis años que no las llevase. Hasta las mujeres llevan armas en la Frontera. Pero había algo más, algo que le inquietaba cada vez que el maestro lo miraba.  
   
_LLdKD_  
   
Los hombres de Wayne llegaron al pueblo como acostumbraban las tardes de los viernes. Era una rutina que a esas horas ya no hubiese nadie por las calles esperando que el grupo de entre veinte y treinta cowboys  se atrincherase en el salón a gastar su recién cobrado sueldo semanal.  
   
Normalmente no molestaban a los ciudadanos de Brownsville a menos que alguno de ellos hubiese marcado a alguien porque le mirase mal, o simplemente porque no le gustase su cara. Ese día buscaban a Antonio Cruz, el herrero de origen mexicano.  
   
El comedor de la posada estaba lleno esa noche. Los dos rangers cenaban en una retirada esquina desde la que se dominaba todo el establecimiento. El maestro había sustituido su levita por un pequeño delantal y hacía las funciones de camarero cuando los cinco miembros de la familia Cruz con su patriarca al frente entraron haciendo que el murmullo de las conversaciones cesase de repente.  
   


  * No queremos mexicanos aquí Dalila – protestó el médico del pueblo



   
La mujer hizo una seña a los recién llegados y se los llevó a la cocina después de cruzar una mirada de advertencia con su socio. Los rangers no se inmiscuyeron en los asuntos de los pueblerinos, el tal Cruz había sido muy explícito con el lugar dónde podían meterse sus preguntas. Pero en lugar de salir del comedor al terminar su cena decidieron prolongar la sobremesa con un café.  
   
Cinco minutos después llegó el sheriff Beaver. Preguntó por Dalila y se metió en la cocina con el beneplácito del camarero. La posada se fue quedando vacía poco a poco, hasta que varios de los vaqueros de Wayne entraron.  
   
Unieron un par de mesas y tomaron asiento. Para cualquier forastero podía parecer que venían a cenar tranquilamente. Jensen se acercó y les preguntó que tomarían.  
   


  * Los lechuguinos del Este sois muy curiosos – musitó el segundo capataz apoyando con chulería las botas sucias sobre la mesa, arañándola con las espuelas - ¿no os parece chicos? Deja que su mujer se líe con el sheriff mientras él sirve las mesas.
  * Si no vais a tomar nada mejor os largáis de aquí – advirtió el maestro ignorando la evidente provocación.
  * El cornudo ni se inmuta ¿has visto jefe? – remachó uno de los vaqueros, un jovenzuelo rubicundo y desgarbado que decía ser alumno del mismísimo Kid Dallas – Quizás sea cierto que no le van las mujeres y que la puta esa es una tapadera



   
Jared hizo ademán de levantarse, su primo le retuvo “no te entrometas Jay, espera”. Los empleados del poderoso ganadero no se habían dado cuenta de que ambos rangers estaban sentados en la mesa más oculta del local.  
   


  * El local está cerrado, será mejor que os marchéis – sin perder la calma, el maestro se cruzó de brazos frente al grupo de desilusionados cowboys que lo que realmente querían era una pelea.



   
Dos de los más veteranos se levantaron y se fueron sin decir nada, su gesto preocupó al camarero, pero no lo dejó translucir. Los dos que se iban solían frenar el ímpetu de sus colegas y el que salieran sólo podía significar que habían entrado con la intención de destruir la posada. Retrocedió un par de pasos en dirección a la barra. Allí había un rifle, era la única arma que había tocado en más de cinco años.  
   


  * Tío Jensen mamá dice que si puedes ir un momento a la cocina – la pequeña Mary había elegido un momento delicado para interrumpir, dio un grito de advertencia cuando el segundo capataz de Wayne hizo ademán de sacar su arma



   
Kane y Padalecki apenas pudieron intervenir en la fugaz y contundente pelea, si creían que iban a salvar al maestro de los cinco matones, se llevaron una sorpresa. Aquel hombre parecía perfectamente capaz de defenderse de cinco tíos armados sólo con los puños. Bueno, y las piernas también, pues de una patada rompió la mano del capataz que apenas rozaba la culata de su pistola.  
   
El segundo herido, sólo se había movido en su dirección cuando le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo. El tercero se había arrojado contra él de cabeza y se quedó KO al romper con ella la escupidera de latón cromado que el maestro cogió nadie sabe cuándo. El cuarto trató de escudarse en la pequeña y no pudo tener peor idea, pues a juzgar por los espasmos y el horrible ruido de su garganta le había roto la tráquea.  
   
El niñato que lo provocó al principio fue el más inteligente, cuando vio cómo el codo del camarero se hundía en la garganta de su compañero, huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.  
   


  * ¿Estás bien? ¿no te han hecho nada? – Jensen se arrodilló frente a la pequeña que lloraba de miedo – Mary, ya vale, ya pasó



   
La cogió en brazos ocultándole la visión del hombre que agonizaba en el suelo. “Está cerrado” advirtió fríamente a los dos Rangers que se acercaban al desastre impresionados. El más joven lo miró directamente a los ojos como si le conociera, esquivó la mirada, y llevó a la niña a la cocina.  
   
  
   


  * ¿Qué edad tendría? – el ruido del atestado salón no impidió que Kane escuchase la pregunta de su sobrino, lo miró a los ojos, volvía al mismo tema de siempre.
  * Tiene que haber muerto Jared, hace más de siete años que no se ha oído nada contrastado y más de cinco sin que se escuchen ni rumores – la verdad que aunque comprendía que no pudiera olvidarlo, era un tema, que por lo repetido en el tiempo, le hastiaba
  * ¿Treinta y siete o treinta y ocho? – insistió el más alto
  * Puede, puede que menos – se rindió resoplando y apartándose el largo y rubio cabello del rostro – por lo que sabemos el hijo de Carlson tendría esa edad y Dallas andaría por ahí.
  * Menos – musitó el joven Ranger – no tendría los veinte cuando mató a mi padre
  * Esa gente vive rápido y muere más rápido aún Jay, venga, debe haber muerto – observó con preocupación cómo el quinto whisky de la noche parecía afectar al ánimo de su compañero
  * ¿te dije que tenía los ojos verdes?
  * Ya está bien, volvamos a la posada
  * Pues tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que he visto nunca, y los más fríos también, como los de ese maestro – gruñó el castaño apurando el vaso
  * ¿Su amigo está bien? – Preguntó risueño el barman recogiendo los vasos vacíos
  * Tiene mal beber – sonrió Kane correspondiendo a la amabilidad inusual del propietario del local - ¿me echarás a patadas si te hago una pregunta?
  * Dispara Ranger
  * ¿Conoces al Maestro desde hace mucho tiempo?, es que aquí a mi amigo le suena su cara – no le pasó desapercibida la sombra de preocupación que nublo durante una décima de segundo el rostro del barman
  * Si, es casi como mi hermano, prácticamente casi toda mi vida
  * Entonces habéis vivido aquí siempre
  * Tanto como siempre… - replicó Carl Stevenson rellenando los vasos de los dos agentes de la Ley – monté  este local hace cinco años



   
_LLdKD_  
   
La iglesia estaba vacía. Jensen se dejó caer en el último banco y apoyó la frente en el reclinatorio. Había vuelto a matar a un hombre. Puede que no hubiese dudado en matarle a él o en hacer daño a la pequeña, pero era algo que no dejaba de atormentarle en los últimos años.  
   
No era más que el monstruo que se había jurado no ser. Puede que en algún lugar hubiese varios chicos dispuestos a recoger el fruto de la venganza sembrado por él tantas veces. El sacerdote tomó asiento a su lado, no necesitaba verlo para saber que no habría odio, sino comprensión en los ojos azules del padre Collins.  
   


  * Puedo sentir tu dolor y tu arrepentimiento hijo – musitó el religioso intentando confortarle.
  * Es un pecado mortal, padre, no merezco perdón – contestó si variar su posición
  * Eres un hijo de Dios Jensen, para ser perdonado sólo hay que arrepentirse sinceramente. Tú no querías matar a ese hombre, lo sé.
  * No vacilé ni un segundo, sólo quería pararlo pero que se acercara a Mary me nubló…
  * Mi propuesta sigue en pie hijo.
  * No puedo abandonarlas, me necesitan



   
El sacerdote se incorporó y poniendo una mano en su cabeza murmuró una bendición y una absolución. Conocía la historia de aquel hombre, de sus propios labios, desde que llegó a ese pueblo de la frontera dejado de la mano de Dios. Si había un pecador que mereciera ser salvado era él.

  
   
   
El viejo Wayne entró en el local seguido de sus hijos y su capataz. Se hizo el silencio, todos sabían porqué estaba allí. El seguro del Winchester73 chasqueó entre las manos de Stevenson cuando el último de los hombres del ranchero puso sus pies dentro del salón. Al contrario que su amigo, el dueño del “Oasis Frontier” siempre tenía un arma a mano.  
   


  * ¿hoy no hay música Carl? – preguntó Isaías Wayne padre acercándose a la barra e ignorando el rifle que lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.
  * Mi pianista ha tenido un contratiempo y no vendrá esta noche – sonrió fríamente el barman – pero eso ya lo sabía Wayne.
  * Escúchame Stevenson, ya hemos tolerado demasiado a ese maestrucho y sus curiosas amistades, dile que ésta vez el ir desarmado no va a impedir que le dé la lección que anda pidiendo a gritos – amenazó el viejo – mañana al medio día le estaré esperando frente a la oficina del sheriff, si en algo te importa dile que vaya armado.
  * No le conviene enfrentarse a él, Wayne, el que no lleve armas no significa que no vaya a usarlas – Aunque no era alegre, el del wínchester no perdió la sonrisa - ¿se va a enfrentar a él? ¿Usted?
  * Has oído los rumores, y son ciertos, Kid Dallas trabaja para mí, él se enfrentará a tu amiguito, y no le importará que vaya desarmado, yo ya he cumplido advirtiéndote Stevenson.



   
El aludido bufó incrédulo, pero no dijo nada al ver cómo el más alto de los rangers se tensaba en su asiento inspeccionando los rostros de todos los hombres del ranchero. En la calle un grupo de treinta o cuarenta mexicanos armados formaban corrillos silenciosos hasta que Wayne y sus cowboys dejaron el pueblo.  
   
Durante un rato Kane observó a su compañero mientras se terminaba su copa. Podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca del pistolero, la mano del más joven rozó la culata de su 45 inconscientemente. Eso le preocupaba, pues aunque sabía que Jared era rápido, según había escuchado, Kid Dallas era un demonio con un colt en las manos.  
   
El castaño pagó las bebidas y sumido en sus propios pensamientos volvió a la pensión, Chris pidió otro trago. “Esto está muy triste sin música Stevenson, ¿su amigo es el único que toca el piano?” El barman asintió pensativo.  
   


  * No es política de los rangers meterse en disputas privadas, pero si es cierto que Kid Dallas intenta atacar al maestro, le detendremos, es un criminal peligroso y sigue estando en nuestras órdenes de búsqueda y captura – quiso tranquilizar al rubio, le caía bien y su amigo también empezaba a caerle simpático.
  * No es necesario, no he mentido cuando he dicho que Jensen sabe defenderse – sonrió irónicamente Carl, sirvió otro whisky al agente – a ésta invito yo Ranger



   
  
   
Era ya entrada la noche y Jared necesitaba refrescar sus ideas. Hasta unas horas antes había llegado a creer que un hombre desarmado podía ser el tipo que llevaba buscando toda su vida. Ahora por fin tenía una pista relativamente cercana en el tiempo. Mañana al medio día tendría al hombre que asesinó a su padre ante sus ojos.  
   
No le valía que dijeran que fue un duelo justo. Si eres un maldito mago de las armas, un duelo no es más que una ejecución, y un pistolero no es más que un asesino. La noche era relativamente fresca, anduvo a la luz de la luna recorriendo las polvorientas calles del pequeño pueblo que allí llamaban pretenciosamente “ciudad”.  
   
Junto a la herrería del mexicano había un hombre sentado en el brocal del abrevadero acariciando un precioso caballo, tan negro que no lo había visto de primeras. Al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que era el maestro. Quizás tenía miedo y por eso no podía dormir. Se acercó con la intención de tranquilizarlo.  
   
Los movimientos de aquel hombre eran pausados, casi felinos, precisos. Se quedó embobado observando cómo el animal aceptaba las caricias. Siempre le habían gustado los caballos, no era tan entendido como Kane, pero sabía distinguir un buen ejemplar cuando lo veía, y aquel era magnífico.  
   


  * ¿Ya le han dicho lo ocurrido en el salón? – dijo a modo de saludo cuando sintió que era observado a su vez.
  * Si – inconscientemente Jensen se incorporó buscando una ruta de escape - ¿quería algo Ranger?
  * No, nada. Sólo estaba dando un paseo para bajar un poco el whisky – sonrió sinceramente el más alto sentándose en el brocal y acariciando a su vez el morro del animal
  * Es curioso, “Runagate” no suele dejar que nadie lo toque salvo yo – la penumbra le impedía ver el color de los ojos del maestro, pero sí la brillante sonrisa que dedicó al de Austin – mi nombre es Jensen
  * Lo sé, escuché a la pequeña de la posada – el Ranger le tendió la mano – el mío es Jared, Jared Padalecki.



   
El maestro vaciló al estrechar su mano,  Jared notó el leve titubeo y lo adjudicó al duelo que tendría lugar el día siguiente. Había decidido que ese hombre misterioso no era quien buscaba y volcaba toda su voluntad en salvar su vida.  
   


  * Es difícil no darse cuenta de que no llevas armas, ¿puedo preguntar? – la luna llena comenzó a ocultarse, en unos minutos la noche sería tan oscura que no sería capaz de volver a su habitación sin alguna luz o alguien que le indicase el camino
  * Puedes preguntar lo que te dé la gana Ranger, otra cosa es que te conteste – comentó jocosamente el misterioso tipo – de acuerdo me siento hablador esta noche, si me acompañas de vuelta te contesto.



   
Era una jodida casualidad, lo reconoció la primera vez que vio esos ojos rasgados y cambiantes al darle el recado en el salón de Steve, no quiso hacer caso a su primera impresión pero su nombre no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ese era el día en que su pasado lo había atrapado al fin, el día que llevaba temiendo desde que comprendió que el fin de su venganza significaba el comienzo de otras muchas contra él.  
   


  * Cuando era joven solía llevar armas – contó al muchacho que lo acompañaba – comencé a usarlas con ocho o nueve años, no recuerdo exactamente. Sabía disparar, y no dudaba en usarlas si creía que era necesario.
  * Todos hemos matado a alguien – susurró el altísimo Ranger, y eso que él no era pequeño precisamente
  * Ese es el problema, siempre me enfrenté a mis rivales cara a cara, pero, piensas que si estás equivocado una sola vez… has matado a alguien que no merecía morir, y no puedes hacer nada por solucionar ese error. No hay vuelta atrás - ¿Y si le decía que él era el asesino que buscaba? Estaba tan cansado, quizás fuera la manera de acabar ya con todo – la única forma de no equivocarse en algo así es no matar, no llevar un arma.
  * Creo que comprendo tu punto de vista, pero también creo que es una postura un poco cobarde – se le escapó, no quería ofender a quien no le había hecho nada, pero había algo tan diferente en ese hombre, algo que le provocaba, que le hacía sentir cosas que no creía que pudiera sentir



   
Cobarde. Había oído tantas veces esa palabra que casi ni le molestaba. Se había convertido en un cobarde por huir del mundo y esconderse en su último rincón. ¿Qué contarían las novelas por entregas si mañana moría? Se rió suavemente. Le gustaba el chico, si no hubiese matado a su padre (Al hombre que sujetó a un niño de seis años mientras un teniente de la Unión degollaba a una cría de dos años y ordenaba el fusilamiento de su padre; para después abandonarlo sin comida junto a los cadáveres y las ruinas de una granja quemada hasta sus cimientos) quizás hubiesen llegado a ser amigos.


	3. ¿Tú eres Kid Dallas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Ranger Padalecki encuentra al pistolero que asesinó a su padre.

  
  
**Capítulo II.  
“¿Tú eres Kid Dallas?”**  
  
Steve, es decir, Carl Stevenson entró en el cobertizo junto a la posada que servía de aula, donde su amigo daba clase de inglés a un grupo de chavales mexicanos. Jensen miró el reloj, apenas faltaban dos horas para su forzado enfrentamiento con el tal “Kid Dallas”. Dio por terminada la clase y se dedicó a recoger los trabajos de ese día que sus alumnos dejaron sobre las mesas.  
  
\- Toma – el dueño del salón entregó un colt y una pistolera al maestro  
\- No  
\- No seas cabezota Kid  
\- Me llamo Jensen, y no volveré a usar un arma  
\- Te matará – al ver la indiferencia de su amigo lo sujetó por los hombros – no quieres morir joder, ¡ya hablamos de eso!  
\- ¿A quién le importa? – el gesto furioso de quien fue el heredero de la banda de forajidos más peligrosa del oeste no le amedrentó – es cierto Steve, ¿a quién le importa si vivo o muero mañana?  
\- No te entiendo Jensen – no iba a permitir que se dejase matar, era su amigo, más que eso, era su hermano. Desde que se lo encontró con siete u ocho años, sucio, mal vestido y medio muerto de hambre había cuidado de él como si tuviese su misma sangre – yo no cuento para ti ¿verdad?  
  
Había conseguido que se sintiese un maldito egoísta. Claro, Steve si lo echaría de menos. Se rió suavemente.  
  
\- Imbécil – le gruñó el mayor – coge tu colt  
\- No voy a usarlo  
\- ¡Vas a usarlo! ¡Joder Kid! ¡Jensen! ¡Vas a usar ese colt! ¡Te vas a cargar a ese impostor y vas a dar una lección a Wayne y su gente! – gritó fuera de sí su amigo - ¡eres el jodido maestro de Brownsville! ¡Demuéstralo!  
  
A regañadientes volvió a tomar la desgastada empuñadura que no había cogido en años, seguía ajustándose a su mano como si formara parte de él. Como lo hacía cuando aquel viejo pistolero sujetaba el brazo extendido de un mocoso y le susurraba cómo se apunta, como se dispara, cómo se mata.  
  
\- El Ranger querrá detenerme después, lo sabes – murmuró Jensen, ciñendo las tiras de cuero de la pistolera a la pantorrilla con una rapidez y precisión que no habían menguado con la falta de práctica.  
\- Te lo car…  
\- No, no voy a matar a nadie Steve. Ni siquiera a ese farsante que no tiene ni idea de que va a enfrentarse a quien pretende ser.  
\- Entonces tendré que cargar yo con un Ranger muerto.  
\- ¡Maté a su padre! ¡delante de él! – la expresión del maestro había cambiado, y aunque el mayor echaba de menos la energía y la seguridad del antiguo pistolero no echaba de menos su inflexibilidad – No me obligues a usar mi arma Steve, no para matarte a ti.  
  
__  
  
Kane se ocultó tras la esquina poniéndose fuera de la vista de los dos hombres que salían de la escuela. Había seguido al del salón con la intención de ofrecer su ayuda al maestro pero justo cuando iba a entrar en la escuela escuchó “No seas cabezota Kid” y tuvo que escuchar toda la conversación.  
  
No le cuadraba, el maestro sería tres o cuatro años mayor que Jared, siempre había creído que al forajido lo llamaban Kid porque tenía cara de niño, no porque cuando comenzó a oírse su nombre realmente fuese un niño.  
  
Su primer impulso fue entrar y detener a los dos amigos. Pero era un suicidio, había escuchado tantas veces hablar a Jared de la rapidez del asesino de su padre que tuvo la certeza de que no haría otra cosa que morir si trataba de detenerlos sin refuerzos.  
  
Se sintió un estúpido por no haberlo sabido desde el principio, claro que él nunca había visto antes a aquellos hombres. Pero su sobrino sí lo había sospechado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Debía hablar con él y contárselo.  
  
Le encontró en la posada, charlando con la dueña y la pequeña Mary. Al Ranger rubio se le ocurrió que si los denunciaba, si los detenía, la mujer y la niña quedarían desprotegidas. A fin de cuentas, se podía decir que el maestro se había deshecho del asesino. ¿De qué servía remover el pasado?  
  
\- ¡Chris! – saludó alegremente Jared – ven que te presente a esta bella dama, señorita, este jinete peludo y con aspecto de oso es mi compañero Chris Kane  
\- No es peludo – lo defendió la niña – encantada señor Kane, mi nombre es Mary Samuels y le encuentro un hombre muy atractivo  
\- ¡Mary! ¿Ya te has olvidado de mi? Me has roto el corazón pequeña – se quejó Carl Stevenson (acababa de entrar también en la posada) llevándose ambas manos al pecho como si le hubiesen disparado – oh, creo que voy a morirme un rato  
  
Cómicamente el recién llegado se dejó caer sobre una de las mesas del comedor haciéndose el muerto. La niña saltó de la barra dónde estaba sentada y corrió hacia el adulto que se comportaba como un crío.  
  
\- ¡Tito Carl! ¡No te mueras! ¡Si tú también eres muy guapo! – le dio un beso en la nariz - ¿Ves? Te he besado, eso es porque tú también eres muy atractivo  
  
Jensen se partía tratando de contener la carcajada, incluso se quitó los lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Dalila. La mujer, al igual que ambos Rangers, se había dado cuenta de la pistolera. Jared palideció borrando la sonrisa. Ranger y forajido se miraron a los ojos reconociéndose mutuamente, esta vez sin dudas y sin vuelta atrás.  
  
Fue como si la temperatura bajara de repente, hasta la pequeña se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Cogió la mano del pistolero y temerosa le dijo a Jared “Éste es mi tío Jensen, es maestro y cuida de mamá y de mi” El castaño apartó su mano de la empuñadura de su arma con un suspiro, y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró responder que ya se conocían.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no vas dentro con mamá, Mary? Tengo que hablar con estos caballeros – la niña asintió, haría cualquier cosa que el maestro le dijera.  
\- Jensen… - su madre tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación  
\- Por favor Dalila  
  
Cuando ella se fue, el maestro se quitó la pistolera con el arma y la puso sobre la barra, delante de Padalecki ante la sorpresa de los otros tres. No dijo nada, sólo esperó la reacción del joven Ranger.  
  
\- Y tú eres Carlson – musitó éste mirando al que hasta un par minutos atrás jugaba inocentemente con la chiquilla  
  
Steve asintió mudamente preparado para un tiroteo que no parecía ir a producirse. Se acercaba la hora del duelo. La calle estaba completamente en silencio, a lo lejos el galope de un grupo de jinetes anunciaba que no quedaba mucho tiempo.  
  
\- Coge tu arma, cuando termines hablaremos – el primer impulso de Jared había sido detenerle, pero después de su conversación de la noche anterior, de conocer a Dalila y su hija, de saber por boca de la mujer cómo el maldito pistolero había mantenido la precaria paz del lugar, necesitaba estar seguro de no cometer el mismo error que dijo lamentar el maestro.  
\- Como quieras Ranger.  
  
  
  
El sol estaba en todo lo alto ese mediodía invernal. Un aire frío y seco levantaba el polvo producido como consecuencia de demasiado tiempo sin llover. Como la noche anterior, varios grupos de mexicanos armados dominaban el lugar, en silencio, dispuestos a intervenir a favor de su amigo si fuese necesario.  
  
Wayne y sus hombres echaron pie a tierra en el centro de la calle principal. Las miradas de todos los presentes iban hacia el hombre rubio, de más de seis pies de altura que desmontó parsimoniosamente, echó a su espalda los faldones del guardapolvo negro, dejando a la vista dos preciosos colts nacarados y se quedó en el centro de la calle esperando a su oponente, con una semisonrisa pintada en la cara.  
  
Dentro de la posada los dos Rangers y los dos pistoleros se dieron cuenta de que aunque aquel tipo no fuera quien decía ser, sí era peligroso. Steve le ofreció a su amigo salir él en su lugar, “no has usado ese arma en años”  
  
Jensen se quitó la chaqueta, dejó los lentes sobre la barra del comedor y se ajustó el colt asegurándose que no se enganchaba y que estaba cargado. “Lleva dos, Steve, tendré que matarlo”  
  
Los hombres de Wayne comenzaron a armar jaleo llamándole. Salió fuera seguido de su amigo y de ambos Rangers. Conforme avanzaba por la calle principal el silencio se fue adueñando del lugar como una manta pesada y transparente.  
  
\- ¿Tú eres a quién tengo que matar? - el impostor trató de intimidarle  
\- ¿Tú eres Kid Dallas? – la pregunta estaba cargada de tanta ironía que la media sonrisa del pistolero se congeló en su rostro  
  
El maestro se acercó al pistolero hasta que sólo ellos escuchaban lo que tenía que decirle. “Me gusta saber el nombre de quien mato amigo, y me gusta que también sepa mi nombre”. El hombre de Wayne palideció imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que el aparentemente inofensivo maestro no le estaba vacilando.  
  
\- ¿Quién coño eres? – tragó saliva al creer adivinarlo – no, estaba muerto, murió en aquella explosión en Abilene  
\- ¿Estabas allí? No está mal el disfraz, pero sabías que era peligroso ¿verdad? – Jensen se rió – espera, se quién eres, eres familia de O’Doherty, espero por tu bien que seas más rápido  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Si das media vuelta y te largas aún puedes salvar tu vida – era la última concesión que Kid Dallas hacía a su papel de maestro  
\- He venido a matar a un hombre, tanto da que sea Kid Dallas – musitó el pistolero – yo tengo dos armas, si consigues desenfundar antes que yo y no me matas lo haré yo.  
\- No me has dicho tu nombre, deberías si quieres que haya alguno en tu tumba  
\- Fred O’Doherty  
\- Lo siento Fred, no me das alternativa – le dijo resignado antes de volver a su lugar  
  
Los Rangers se prepararon por si debían intervenir, el más alto inspeccionaba los alrededores evitando adrede cruzar su mirada con el hombre que había buscado durante catorce años. Si Jensen no la hubiese buscado no se habría dado cuenta del que algo no iba bien a su espalda.  
  
Inclinándose sacó su arma, giró y disparó por instinto. El pistolero, al conocer quién era su rival creyó que matarle por la espalda era su única oportunidad de salir con vida, murió con las dos colts empuñadas.  
  
Nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada hasta que el sheriff Beaver tomó el pulso al supuesto Kid Dallas y dijo que había muerto. Jared encañonó al maestro “Kid Dallas, queda detenido en nombre del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América”  
  
__  
  
\- Eres un idiota – dijo por décima vez esa noche Steve Carlson a su amigo – eres un completo y absoluto idiota.  
  
Desde la celda de enfrente Jensen resopló cansado. Era cierto que pudo haber huido, pero ¿a qué precio? Cuando Steve intentó desarmar (eso esperaba) a Padalecki, disparó una vez más apartando el revólver de su amigo de su alcance. Por eso, después de toda una tarde encerrados, cada vez que el mayor lo miraba golpeaba la pared y le llamaba idiota de todas las maneras que se le ocurría.  
  
\- ¿Y ahora qué, genio? – Carlson se apoyó en la puerta de la celda, colgando de los barrotes - ¿echamos por alto nuestras vidas aquí?  
\- Venga Steve, ya te estabas aburriendo  
\- Si, de acuerdo, pero estar encerrado con la perspectiva de un traslado a Austin por un par de musculosos y atractivos Rangers no es… - soltó una risita entre dientes – Ok, touché.  
\- No creo que sean de esos Steve  
\- Yo no soy de esos Kid – se rió abiertamente el mayor – y tú tampoco, venga tío, ¿cuánto mide el Padalecki? ¿seis pies y medio? ¿Te imaginas a ese crío sin camisa?  
  
Ambos se echaron a reír. Y aún seguían riendo cuando el padre Collins entró en la oficina del sheriff acompañado de Dalila y su hija. El gesto serio de los tres visitantes les quitó las ganas de guasa. Jensen se levantó del catre y se acercó a su vez a la reja de su celda.  
  
\- Nos vamos de la ciudad chicos, esta noche – advirtió la mujer  
\- No tienes que irte Dalila, aquí tienes una vida y un hogar – afirmó el rubio  
\- Me voy con el padre, Jensen – el pistolero miró a su amigo, el religioso vestía de vaquero, sin alzacuellos ni hábito.  
  
Misha se acercó a las celdas, “Si esos Rangers se marchan y os llevan detenidos, esta ciudad no tiene esperanza, se convertirá en una batalla campal entre Wayne y Finegan, todo el que esté en medio morirá. Dalila ha decidido venir conmigo a Veracruz, allí podrá empezar de nuevo”  
  
\- ¿Antonio y su familia? – musitó preocupado  
\- Los Cruz, los García y los Fernández también se vienen, prácticamente todos los mexicanos salvo tus chicos Jensen – sabían lo que significaba eso, iban a tratar de rescatarlos de manos de los Rangers, el baño de sangre era inevitable  
  
Golpeó la pared con fuerza, cinco años perdidos por su absurda necesidad de compensar el odio visto en los ojos de un crío. La niña se acercó a la celda  
  
\- No te pongas triste tío Jensen, luego más tarde vendré y os rescataré a tío Carl y a ti  
\- Por supuesto guapísima – afirmó Carlson – ahora tienes que irte con tu madre y con el padre Collins a prepararlo todo.  
\- ¿Y Jim, Dalila? – Había llegado a pensar en los últimos dos años que podía haber algo entre ellos, esa conexión, esas miradas y la torpe ternura que mostraba el maduro sheriff hacia la pequeña Mary, le había hecho concebir la esperanza de que cuando tuviera que marchar de Brownsville ellas estarían a salvo – creí que vosotros…  
\- Jim es estupendo Jensen, una gran persona, por eso no se marchará, intentará hacer su trabajo hasta el final – Misha se había llevado a Mary a la calle y Dalila se acercó al muchacho que durante cinco años había llegado a convencerla de que algún día podría tener una vida feliz – lo matarán, como a esos muchachos, y este puto lugar se irá al infierno ¿porqué tuviste que admitir que eras Kid Dallas? Ese asesino murió hace mucho tiempo.  
\- Yo…  
  
No le dejó disculparse, se marchó más dolida que furiosa limpiándose las lágrimas que volvieron a correr cuando el sheriff le franqueó la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa. Kane dejó su asiento al responsable de la ley en la ciudad.  
  
Llevaba ahí toda la tarde. Había pretendido no escuchar los reproches y las bromas del barman a su amigo. Pero esa última visita le convencía de que era un error llevarse a los dos ex forajidos de allí. Se acercó a las celdas. Le sorprendió la preocupación del propietario del salón, nunca había visto a un hombre preocupándose tanto por otro.  
  
Aunque, había oído rumores sobre la naturaleza de la relación que unía a los dos miembros de la banda de Carlson, siempre pensó que eran envidias y habladurías. Ahora no lo tenía tan claro, pero en lugar del rechazo ante una conducta perversa, lo que realmente sentía era más cercano a la comprensión y a la envidia.  
  
\- Me gustaría que todo fuese distinto – admitió ante los detenidos – hubiese preferido que Jared no se hubiese enterado de quién eras  
\- Yo también - sonrió el barman – hubieses tenido tragos gratis todos los días, muchacho  
\- Hablo en serio, creo que esta ciudad depende demasiado de vosotros.  
\- Exageraciones – Murmuró el pecoso de los lentes sentado en su jergón.  
\- ¿Lo crees Jensen? – Beaver se estaba hartando del auto desprecio de su amigo - ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta? ¿Cuándo Finegan se cargue a la mitad de los mexicanos y Wayne a la otra mitad?  
\- ¡Sólo soy un tío, Jim!  
\- Finegan volverá en dos semanas muchacho, cuando llegue y vea que Wayne tiene el control de Brownsville empezarán las disputas. Sus hombres son mercenarios, asesinos sin escrúpulos, caballistas a fin de cuentas. No se tratará de un muerto o dos cada fin de semana, o de alguna violación, se tratará de docenas. ¿Recuerdas cómo era cuando llegasteis? – le reclamó con vehemencia el sheriff – Te enfrentaste a él, eres el único al que respeta  
  
  
  
Mientras se dirigía a la oficina del sheriff a relevar a su compañero, Jared podía sentir sobre sí mismo las miradas de odio de casi toda la población. Allí no les importaba lo que el maestro había hecho en otros lugares del país, sólo les importaba que durante cinco años junto a Carlson, el sheriff y la dueña de la posada, habían mantenido una relativa paz en la ciudad.  
  
Entró en la oficina, y percibió la misma hostilidad de parte Beaver, aunque el representante de la ley le apoyaría en la decisión que tomara fuera cual fuese. Sus prisioneros le miraron, el maldito bastardo parecía resignado, el otro no tanto. “Chris, aléjate de las celdas, no te comportes como un novato” gruñó.  
  
Kane se enfureció sacando a su sobrino a la calle, dónde los de dentro no pudiesen oírle “Vinimos a evitar una masacre Jared, no a provocar una mayor” rugió “Esta obsesión, esta venganza ha durado demasiado…”  
  
\- Mató a mi padre  
\- ¡Lo sé! – se exasperó el mayor, respiró hondo y le explicó lo que él veía allí – La banda de Carlson se disolvió hace más de diez años, cuando el viejo fue asesinado, desde entonces esos dos sólo se han oído cuando encontraban a alguno de los culpables. No han vuelto a participar en ningún golpe, no han matado a nadie por la espalda, siempre han ido de cara, frente a frente.  
\- ¿Pretendes que los deje ir? – y sin embargo lo había pensado, aunque no lo admitiría jamás  
\- Siguen estando en busca y captura, no es eso - le explicó su idea – tenemos una misión Jared, acabar con una revuelta de mexicanos que nunca existió, estos trabajos nunca duran dos días. El tal Finegan volverá en dos semanas, según el sheriff, hagámosles creer que hemos reconsiderado nuestra postura y que les permitiremos permanecer aquí. Te has dado cuenta de lo influyentes que son con la población local, sheriff incluido. Estudiemos el terreno, veamos si las supuestas revueltas son ciertas y no una excusa para robar las tierras de los hispanos, como en otros sitios y cuando todo esté solucionado, cuando no haya peligro, nos los llevamos. Jared, ¿vale la pena destruir la vida de esa pequeña?  
  
Era un plan complejo, pues no podía evitar odiar al maestro, además ¿quién decía que una vez puestos en libertad no huirían de la ciudad? “Está bien, vamos a hacerlo como tú dices, pero si escapan te rompo todos los huesos”  
  
Entraron de nuevo, tomó las llaves de las celdas, las abrió y dejó salir a los prisioneros, “Estáis libres” dijo de mala gana volviendo a la posada.


	4. El maestro y los rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared ha postpuesto vengarse de Kid Dallas hasta que la ciudad esté a salvo.

 

 

  
**Capítulo IIl.**  
**“El maestro y los Rangers”**  
   
Con los dos detenidos en ficticia libertad, la ciudad volvió a su rutina. El éxodo preparado en unas horas se quedó en nada y ambos Rangers siguieron con sus investigaciones cada vez más convencidos de que uno de los dos rancheros (si no los dos, por separado) pretendía expulsar a los mexicanos de Brownsville para quedarse con sus tierras.  
   
Siguieron alojados en la posada. La dueña, Dalila, en agradecimiento por liberar a sus amigos, no aceptaba su dinero, “Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis, la habitación es vuestra, y siempre tendréis un plato de comida cuando lo necesitéis”, de la misma manera tenían barra libre en el “Oasis Frontier” aunque hubiesen reducido sus visitas al salón.  
   
Jared y el maestro habían logrado evitarse durante un par de días. La tercera noche el Ranger volvió a encontrarse al pistolero desarmado junto a la herrería de Cruz. Al parecer era su sitio de relax.  
   
Jensen vio la sombra alargada del muchacho y se preparó para la conversación que había estado evitando. Podía ver perfectamente el odio del chico reflejado en cada mirada o cada gesto que le dirigía, por lo que no comprendía por qué los había liberado.  
   
El joven Ranger tomó asiento a su lado en la empalizada que cerraba los establos de la herrería. “No llevas armas” le dijo. El maestro no respondió. Simplemente esperó a que le contara lo que hubiese ido a decirle.  
 

  * No te comprendo, Dallas – empezó por fin – no te vas del pueblo, impediste a tu amigo que nos atacase, no quieres llevar armas… ¿Qué pretendes?
  * Mi nombre es Jensen ¿Qué quieres de mi Ranger?



   
Esa noche había luces en las casas y la oscuridad no era tan densa, el pistolero se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos antes de volver a colocárselas.  
 

  * Que dejes de fingir ser un buen tipo, eres un asesino – Jared dijo las tres últimas palabras con asco y convicción
  * ¿Por qué me has dejado libre? – el maestro no lo admitiría, pero esa afirmación le había dolido, sobre todo porque sabía que era cierta.
  * Me importa lo que le pase a esa pequeña, no he venido a crear una revuelta, he venido a evitarla.



Durante unos minutos ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, sólo el suave sonido tras la empalizada que los caballos hacían al golpear el suelo con las patas, rompía la monotonía de la noche.  
   
__.__  
   
_Los forajidos montaron a caballo. El adolescente se separó del cuerpo de su padre con la pistola del muerto en la mano. “¡Voy a matarte! ¡Baja del caballo y enfréntate a mí!” dijo apuntando con ambas manos al joven rubio que lo había dejado huérfano._  
   
_Kid Dallas desenfundó y disparó al arma que salió despedida a varios metros. “Olvídalo chico” le dijo al muchacho que lo miraba desencajado a medio camino entre el odio y el miedo, “No empeores las cosas”_  
   
_La partida de bandidos se marchó al galope, dejando atrás el rancho de Cooper y los dos muertos. “¡Te encontraré! ¡Algún día te encontraré y pagarás por todo lo que has hecho! ¡Recuérdalo Kid Dallas! ¡Te encontraré y te mataré!”_  
   
__.__  
   
Ambos recordaban una amenaza de hacía casi quince años como si hubiese sido formulada el día anterior. Jensen suspiró, y miró el gesto duro y concentrado del muchacho sentado a su lado.  
 

  * No me retes chico, no me pidas que me bata contigo en duelo – pidió sinceramente
  * ¿Tienes miedo de que te dé tu merecido? – le escupió más que preguntó
  * Soy más rápido que tú.



   
 Antonio Cruz salió de su casa con un farol de aceite en las manos, la suave luz del mismo sacó helados destellos de los ojos del pistolero. Jared sabía que no le estaba amenazando, que sólo estaba haciendo notar un hecho que ambos conocían demasiado bien. El Ranger, en todo el tiempo que llevaba al servicio de la ley, no había visto a nadie más veloz con un arma en la mano.  
 

  * ¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan algo? – preguntó el herrero
  * No Antonio – respondió Jensen – sólo estábamos hablando
  * Buenas noches tenga entonces maestro, y usted también Ranger – dijo el mexicano volviendo a la casa.



   
Desafortunadamente llevaban el mismo camino. Jensen vivía en la posada de Dalila y Jared se alojaba allí. La vuelta fue tensa y silenciosa. Antes de entrar, mientras pasaban junto al cobertizo que hacía las veces de escuela Jared tomó al maestro por las solapas y lo sujetó contra la pared de madera.  
 

  * No he olvidado nada, asesino. Si ahora estás libre es porque no iba a permitir que esta ciudad se fuese a la mierda. Pero entérate, cuando termine mi trabajo aquí te detendré de nuevo, te llevaré dónde deben estar los tipos como tú.
  * ¿En una fosa?  - replicó desafiante el más bajo.
  * No, encerrados en la celda más sucia de la prisión estatal – replicó el otro tan cerca de su cara que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro.



   
El Ranger soltó al rubio pistolero y subió a su habitación.  
   
  
   
La identidad de Kid Dallas era ahora de conocimiento público en Brownsville. Aunque entre sus conocidos no fuese ninguna sorpresa (era un secreto a voces), a muchos sí les impactó la auténtica personalidad del maestro.  
   
Las actitudes de prepotencia y superioridad de los vaqueros de Wayne y de los otros rancheros hacia el joven desarmado cesaron como por arte de magia. Quien no había presenciado el duelo tenía noticias de él de primera mano, ninguno se atrevería a retar a Kid Dallas… no de frente.  
   
Kane entró en la oficina de telégrafos y envió un mensaje a su superior, el Coronel Finch, poniéndole al corriente de la liberación provisional del legendario pistolero y pidiendo un mes de plazo para resolver la situación antes de detenerlo de nuevo.  
   
No quiso preguntarse a sí mismo por qué había evitado nombrar a Steve Carlson en ese mensaje. El tiempo le acabaría demostrando que, aunque irracional, esa omisión era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.  
   
La contestación del Coronel no se hizo esperar. Le darían ese mes, y al término del mismo un grupo de Rangers se unirían a ellos para detener y trasladar a Kid Dallas a la prisión estatal. Pero, si en ese mes el pistolero desaparecía y no podían atraparlo, el mismo Kane sería el único responsable.  
   
El Ranger más veterano se reunió con su compañero a las afueras de la ciudad antes de ir de nuevo a interrogar a Evaristo Lafuente, uno de los granjeros que más problemas había causado (siempre según las denuncias de Wayne).  
 

  * ¿Qué ha dicho el Coronel? – preguntó Jared
  * Nos da carta blanca durante un mes, pero no podemos dejar que escape – Chris revisó su montura evitando la mirada de su sobrino.
  * ¿Has dicho que “escape”? – el Ranger más alto hizo hincapié en la última palabra dicha por su amigo - ¿Chris?
  * No le he mencionado a Carlson – admitió el mayor
  * Eso conviene al trato que vengo a proponeros – El maestro estaba allí, ¿cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de acercarse a caballo sin que lo notasen?



   
Jared desenfundó aunque sabía perfectamente que el recién llegado no tenía armas. El pistolero puso sus manos a la vista de los Rangers, apoyadas sobre el pomo de su silla de montar.  
 

  * ¿De qué trato hablas? – preguntó con desprecio volviendo a enfundar su colt45
  * No escaparé – El pistolero se explicó – dentro de un mes, cuando aparezcan vuestros compañeros, me entregaré sin oponer resistencia.
  * No lo entiendo, Dallas – Kane montó y se acercó al maestro desde su caballo pinto - ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?
  * No ha mencionado a Steve en ese telegrama – Jensen sonrió levemente ante la sorpresa de los representantes de la ley – el telegrafista es amigo mío, también.
  * Eso es un delito federal – Rugió Jared
  * No, si nadie se entera – el precioso caballo negro del maestro piafó ante la enorme yegua castaña de Jared – tengo fama de ser un pistolero de palabra ¿no?... No tienen por qué confiar en mí pero les juro que si dejan a Steven Carlson al margen yo mismo me colocaré las esposas cuando sea el momento.



   
  
   
Las chicas del salón servían las mesas con su habitual desvergüenza. El propietario secaba vasos tras la barra mientras pensaba en los vasos adecuados para la cerveza. Uno de sus amigos mexicanos le había enseñado cómo la bebían al otro lado de la frontera y planeaba elaborar la suya propia, pues importarla le saldría demasiado caro.  
   
Esaú y Jacob Wayne entraron en el local seguidos de un grupo de empleados. Disimuladamente Steve dejó su Winchester a mano, no era hora de beber, así que esos tipos venían por otro motivo.  
   
No se equivocaba, los problemas no se hicieron esperar, los hijos del acaudalado ranchero se acercaron a la barra con las manos ostentosamente cerca de las armas. Eran una copia repetida, joven y estúpida de su progenitor. Si el viejo Isaías Wayne era prepotente, al menos, su larga experiencia le hacía comprender con quién podía enfrentarse y con quién no.  
   
Sus hijos no estaban ahí obedeciendo órdenes, sino queriendo demostrar, por su cuenta que podían deshacerse del maestro aunque fuese el mismo Kid Dallas. Antes de tomar su rifle, Carlson se encontró encañonado por varios revólveres.  
 

  * Queremos que le des un mensaje a tu “amiguito” – indicó Esaú, el mayor de los hermanos y también el más bruto
  * Yo tengo muchos “amiguitos”, ¿Cuál de todos vosotros necesita que le dé un mensaje? – se burló el barman con ambas palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.



   
Esaú Wayne colocó el cañón de su Smith&Wesson en la frente del jocoso propietario del salón. Fue la señal para que las muchachas que trabajaban en el bar apareciesen de golpe en escena. Coleman, el veterano capataz jefe, compañero de armas del viejo Isaías advirtió a sus patronos que andaban en suelo resbaladizo.  
   
Jacob, que apenas medía cinco pies y medio y era bastante más delgado que su hermano mayor, ordenó a dos de los Cowboys que sujetasen a Carlson. No fue fácil sacarlo de detrás del mostrador, de hecho, hasta que no envió a todo el grupo por él sólo obtuvieron un par de empleados con los dientes saltados.  
   
La pelea no tardó en convertirse en un todos contra uno, brutal y sin concesiones. Coleman se vio obligado a evitar que los hijos de su patrón acabaran con el propietario del Oasis Frontier.  
   
El veterano capataz era consciente de que si los dos inexpertos rancheros mataban a Carl Stevenson, el “Kid Dallas” que vieran el día anterior sería una anécdota comparado con el que tendrían que enfrentar si provocaban su venganza.  
   
Y no es que hubiese leído (no sabía leer) u oído hablar de las novelas por entregas sobre el pistolero, ni siquiera de la venganza que durante diez años, el rubio pistolero llevó a cabo  contra el destacamento de soldados azules que asesinó a su familia. Coleman sí había escuchado hablar de la banda de Carlson y sus integrantes, y todos los que sabían algo sobre la misma y habían hablado con él coincidían en que el más peligroso era el chico que seguía el hijo del jefe como una sombra, casi con adoración.  
   
Así que detuvo a Esaú cuando comenzó a patear el estómago del hombre caído, apartándolo casi a la fuerza.  
 

  * ¡Déjame Coleman! ¡A este hijo de Puta se le van a quitar las ganas de reírse de nosotros! – Rugió el mayor de los Wayne
  * Tranquilo muchacho, si te lo cargas no podrá dar el mensaje a su “amiguito” – Intentó hacer razonar el capataz
  * Coleman tiene razón Esaú – El más joven se inclinó hacia Steve que yacía encogido en el suelo de madera – Dile a tu “putita” ¿O es al revés?... Que lo esperamos al amanecer junto a la funeraria, para meterle dos plomos en el pecho.
  * Tendrás que especificar – tosió el barman aún con fuerzas para burlarse de los vaqueros que lo habían apaleado – nada más que en el salón tengo cinco “putitas” y vuestras hermanas tienen una entrevista conmigo a ver si las contrato también.



   
Como era de esperar se ganó un par de puñetazos más, esta vez del Wayne de menor edad. Los hijos del ranchero y sus hombres abandonaron el salón mientras las chicas de Steve se atrevían a acercarse por fin para socorrerlo.  
 

  * ¡Coleman! – llamó el propietario del Oasis Frontier - ¿tu patrón sabía los planes de los idiotas de sus hijos?
  * ¿Y qué si lo sabía? – replicó el rezagado capataz
  * Si lo sabía, no tengo nada que decir pero, si no… - La espera respetuosa del veterano vaquero le hizo comprender que no se había equivocado – si no lo sabía, los desperfectos del salón y mi orgullo herido tienen un precio: 500 dólares o la vida de sus chicos, que decida qué es menos importante para él.



   
  
   
Los dos Rangers y el maestro volvieron a la ciudad con la luna menguante en mitad del cielo. El Ranger más alto seguía, unos metros atrás, a los otros dos que conversaban tranquilamente sobre la investigación de los federales.  
   
Aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, Jared estaba bastante sorprendido y agradecido por la eficaz ayuda del maestro en los interrogatorios. Si no hubiese sido por él, prácticamente ninguno de los mexicanos hubiese accedido a contar a los Rangers si versión sobre las supuestas revueltas.  
   
La represión contra la población civil cuando Nepomuceno Cortina se alzó contra Fort Brown, las masacres y la falta de diálogo de ejército y Rangers de Texas con los nativos que habían elegido permanecer en territorio de la Unión durante esos trágicos años, hacían que la sola mención de la palabra “Ranger” obtuviese ceños hoscos y puertas cerradas.  
   
Pero el maldito pistolero era uno más entre los mexicanos. A Jensen lo escuchaban con respeto y gracias a sus palabras, después de unos minutos de prevención y dudas, accedían a hablar con ellos.  
   
Jared se sintió molesto cuando el jinete de delante se quitó los lentes para soltar una magnífica carcajada. No había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, ensimismado como iba en sus propios pensamientos, pero la risa del pistolero parecía tan sincera, tan poco fingida, que se sintió excluido.  
 

  * No hombre – seguía riendo Jensen – como le digas que yo insinué algo así tendréis un problema para detenerme dentro de un mes…
  * ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! – Intervino el castaño furioso – Planeas escapar.



   
Las risas cesaron como por arte de magia. El maestro echó pie a tierra junto a los establos, y, sin decir palabra, metió su montura dentro. Jared lo siguió ignorando los esfuerzos de su joven tío que trataba de hacerle razonar.  
 

  * No te voy a quitar el ojo de encima “Dallas” y no te vuelvo a detener porque hoy has sido de utilidad, no tengo que encerrarte aquí, soy un Ranger, puedo solicitar la colaboración de Fort Brown.
  * Estás en tu derecho – musitó el pistolero retirado – estaré en el Oasis Frontier, por si pasas por mi habitación a comprobar que no he huido.



   
Con un autocontrol envidiable Jensen salió del establo sin ningún gesto de ira, imagen de la dignidad. Kane sujetó a su sobrino de un brazo cuando éste hizo ademán de seguir al maestro.  
 

  * ¿A qué ha venido esa escenita chico?
  * ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el Ranger más joven sorprendido por el evidente malestar del otro.
  * Qué te pasa “a ti” ¿a qué ha venido todo esto? – preguntó furioso Chris
  * ¿El qué? – se dio cuenta por fin - ¿la discusión? Tú lo has oído, ha admitido que escaparía.
  * ¡Por Dios Jared! – el más bajo se echó el largo cabello hacia atrás en uno de los gestos impacientes que le caracterizaban - ¡Estábamos bromeando! ¿Has escuchado una sola palabra antes de suponer lo peor? ¿tienes idea de qué hablábamos o de qué nos reíamos?
  * No, yo… - el castaño se justificó – a mi no me interesa lo que diga ese asesino tanto como a ti.
  * Escucha damisela ofendida – Kane no supo porqué hablaba así al más alto hasta que una cómica cara de disgusto le dio la razón – hablábamos de Carlson, me cae bien y quería contratar a un par de sus chicas y tomarnos unos tragos, ¿de acuerdo?
  * Oh…
  * Sí, oh… y resulta que no le “van” las mujeres ¿entiendes? – el rubor cubrió el juvenil rostro del Ranger, haciendo que su compañero se compadeciese un poco de él – por ello me decía que si Carlson se enteraba de que él había dicho eso, no podríamos apresarlo…
  * ¿Por qué lo mataría?
  * O algo así – sonrió Chris
  * Creo que le debo una disculpa – Jared salió corriendo en pos del maestro.



   
Kane acabó de acomodar a ambos caballos junto al bello ejemplar negro del pistolero y después volvió a la posada pensando que su sobrino a veces era igual que el crío que conociera hace casi quince años.  
   
Jared alcanzó al maestro frente al salón cerrado. Estaba hablando  con una de las empleadas y conforme se acercaba a ellos pudo apreciar como palidecía afilándose sus rasgos en una mueca peligrosa. Al llegar a su altura el hielo en los ojos del pistolero le hizo preguntarse mentalmente cómo el mismo verde podía a la vez ser tan cálido como unos minutos antes y tan frío como ahora.  
 

  * No tengo calma para tus acusaciones Ranger – le advirtió Jensen con el mismo tono helado en la voz, antes de que pudiera intentar disculparse – han atacado a mi amigo.
  * ¿Quién?
  * Un par de fiambres.



**Continuará...**


	5. Lo que no aparece en las novelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más del pasado de Kid Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no había colgado el primer capítulo, guay, menos mal que nadie lee esto o me preocuparía XDDD

 

 

  


**Capítulo IV.  
“Lo que no aparece en las novelas”**

  
  
  
  
Dallas, septiembre de 1865  
  
_El mayor Robert Carlson observaba a lo único de su familia que había podido salvar de la guerra. Cuando volvió a casa un par de meses atrás después de que el general Watie rindiera la última compañía, se encontró que de su hermosa familia, de su preciosa hacienda, sólo quedaba un crío de doce años trabajando como vaquero para el yanqui que se había apoderado de sus tierras._  
  
_Lo mató, pues aquel maldito norteño había provocado la muerte del resto de su familia por hambre. Atrás dejó la tumba de su bien amada esposa y los tres hijos menores (dos niñas de once y diez años y un chico que habría cumplido los ocho ese verano si hubiese sobrevivido)_  
  
_Steve, el único de sus hijos vivo, cabalgaba en silencio, con la chaqueta de uno de sus soldados mitigando el sol aún molesto de septiembre. Ordenó descansar a su grupo junto a una granja quemada hacía tiempo. A pesar del abandono y la destrucción alguno de los muros de piedra de la casa principal continuaba en pie y podían proporcionarles algo de protección._  
  
_Duncan, el viejo sargento que cocinaba para el grupo, fue el que encontró el pequeño cementerio de la hacienda. Con extrañeza se lo mostró al hijo del jefe. Sólo había tres tumbas, una, la de una mujer tenía una preciosa cruz de mármol con su nombre y las fechas de nacimiento y muerte. Las otras dos sólo eran meros agujeros excavados en el suelo y cubiertos con piedras._  
  
_Sin embargo, la pequeña parcelita parecía libre de mala hierba y los raquíticos rosales junto a las fosas no tenían ni una hoja seca. Steve se arrodilló junto al amarillo, e hizo ademán de tocar uno de los pequeños capullos destinados a embellecer la tumba más pequeña._  
  
_Lo que creyó que era un animal salvaje le mordió la mano marcándole los dientes tan profundamente que el sargento casi no pudo quitárselo de encima. Mientras el viejo militar sujetaba a la furiosa criatura que gruñía bajo unas greñas rubias quemadas por el sol, el hijo de Carlson se dio cuenta de que su atacante era un niño, no mayor que el hermano que había perdido el año anterior._  
  
_\- Suéltelo sargento, es sólo un crío – pidió al cocinero, y dirigiéndose al chico le dijo señalando el pequeño panteón – no iba a cortar esa flor, sólo miraba, ¿es para ellos? ¿son tu familia?_  
  
_El adulto soltó al chiquillo que desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Pasaron unos días ocultos en el rancho abandonado. En las visitas que alguno de los hombres hizo a la ciudad para conseguir provisiones se enteraron de que había sido destruido un par de años antes por soldados de la Unión y que todos sus ocupantes habían muerto._  
  
_Steve pasaba el tiempo aprendiendo a disparar con su padre y Duncan, el muchacho disparaba bien, pero lo que realmente dominaba era el rifle, el grupo de ex soldados al margen de la ley que seguían a su padre, estaban comiendo carne gracias a él._  
  
_A veces el muchacho creía ver una sombra o sentía que alguien lo observaba. Pronto marcharían de allí. Su padre iba a asaltar la diligencia que llevaba los fondos para el banco principal de Dallas._  
  
_Como todas esas noches se acercó al pequeño cementerio con un poco de comida, dándose cuenta, satisfecho, de que la del día anterior había desaparecido. El niño no había vuelto a atacarle, aunque tampoco se había dejado ver. Pero esa vez estaba allí, esperándole._  
  
_\- Hola, veo que tienes hambre – dijo ofreciéndole el trozo de pan y medio conejo asado_  
  
_Cuando el chico alargó la mano para tomar la comida sujetó su muñeca. Estaba muy flaco, casi como Rob cuando murió. No iba a dejar que este niño se muriera, él lo iba a cuidar, no se volvería a morir nadie de hambre si él estaba cerca._  
  
_El pequeño se retorció y trató de morderle sin éxito, esta vez estaba preparado. Lo abrazó susurrándole que no le haría daño, que sólo quería ayudarle, hasta que se calmó. Cuando lo llevó con los demás el niño huyó otra vez._  
  
_Durante un par de noches siguió yendo a visitar las tumbas con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ni siquiera se había comido lo que le había llevado en días anteriores. El día previo a su marcha de allí lo volvió a encontrar._  
  
_Había estado cazando y mientras llevaba lo que había conseguido al campamento para que el viejo sargento las preparara encontró al chico inconsciente, al parecer se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza._  
  
_Consiguió despertarlo y convencerlo de que fuera con él. Algo había cambiado en la actitud del pequeño que empezó a seguirlo desde ese mismo momento como si fuese su hermano o parte de su familia. Los miembros de la cuadrilla comenzaron a llamarlo Kid, aunque el chico al único que se acercaba aparte de Steve era a Duncan._  
  
_Carlson se negó en redondo a que su hijo se llevase al niño con ellos. Eran una banda de forajidos, de excombatientes que lo habían perdido todo, no podían ir por ahí con una guardería a cuestas. Pero el cocinero apoyó al chico, y salieron de Dallas con un nuevo integrante de la banda._  
  
  
_._  
  
La pequeña Mary había salido a buscar a Jensen, por suerte Jared la vio equivocarse de calle y la alcanzó cuando la niña empezaba a hacer pucheros, perdida en la oscura noche.  
  
  - Ey, pequeña, ¿vienes conmigo?  
  - No, tu eres malo, quieres llevarte a mi tío – le replicó la pequeña con un mohín disgustado y las lágrimas brillando en su carita  
  - Oh…  
  - Mary, no seas cruel con el Ranger – Jensen no sabía por qué, de repente, el otro había echado a correr, ahora se daba cuenta del motivo - ¿qué haces sola en la calle a estas horas?  
  - No quería que te pusieses triste y vine a avisarte, el tío Carl está en casa, y está bien – dijo la chiquitina de corrido  
  - ¿Qué? – el pistolero cogió a la niña en brazos y se encaminó con ella a la posada  
  - ¿Recuerdas cuando me caí de Runagate? ¿cómo te asustaste?  
  
Ni el ex forajido ni el Ranger sabían dónde quería ir a parar la pequeña. Jensen asintió con la cabeza, claro que lo recordaba, quería a su caballo con locura, pero cuando vio el pequeño cuerpecito inerte bajo las patas estuvo a punto de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza.  
  
  - Es igual tito, asusta un poco porque tío Carl tiene sangre, pero no tiene nada roto y en seguida estará bueno otra vez, no pasa nada – le dijo tan convencida que Jared se la hubiese comido a besos, empezaba a entender la adoración del pistolero por la niña.  
  - Ok – dijo el pistolero roncamente dejándola con un ligero abrazo en el suelo frente a la puerta.  
  - ¡Mary! ¿Dónde…? – Delilah calló al ver a su amigo frente a ella – Jensen, no te alarmes ¿vale? Es mucho menos de lo que parece… Está en tu habitación.  
  
Jared no supo por qué siguió al pistolero. La habitación era tan grande como la que compartía con Kane en el segundo piso y tenía una entrada independiente por la calle. El otro Ranger estaba allí charlando con el hombre apaleado que se incorporó bruscamente al ver entrar a su amigo.  
  
  - ¡Tranquilo chico! ¡No es nada!  
  - ¿No es nada y estás ahí? – Jensen parecía mucho más asustado que furioso  
  - Son un par de cobardes pero Coleman iba con ellos, ¿vale? No vamos a iniciar una guerra. No ahora – insistió el herido  
  - ¿Cuántos?  
  - Son sólo unos mandados Kid  
  - ¿CUÁNTOS?  
  - ¡CÁLMATE!  
  
Steve se levantó pese a dolerle cada puñetero hueso del cuerpo y sujetó al muchacho por los hombros. Conocía esa mirada, la que tenía con once años cuando reconoció a uno de los hombres que mataron a su padre. La que tenía cuando robó el colt del viejo Duncan, ese que aún guardaba bajo llave, y retó a un hombre hecho y derecho matándolo de un tiro en la frente.  
  
Jensen era su hermano, su responsabilidad, no iba a dejar que hiciera ninguna estupidez. No ahora con los Rangers encima y el nuevo destacamento enviado a Fort Brown para la reconstrucción del puesto militar.  
  
El otro temblaba de furia bajo sus manos ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba hasta que al notar el rictus de dolor en el rostro de su amigo la preocupación pudo con todo lo demás.  
  
  - Estoy calmado – respondió – échate un rato tío, no tienes buen aspecto  
  - Sólo si me prometes que no harás nada  
  - Pero…  
  - ¡Kid! No me obligues a recordarte tu juramento – lo haría, por mucho que a los demás les pareciese una chiquillada para ellos dos no lo era  
  - Steve, no…  
  - Lo juraste chico  
  
El rubio salió de la habitación y se marchó al establo. Carlson se sintió un poco mal por haber tenido que recurrir al juramento que se hicieron de críos pero se había visto obligado a hacerlo. Pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan alterado como esa noche, ni siquiera la pequeña Mary había sido capaz de aplacarlo en su inocencia.  
  
  - ¿No le sigues o mandas a alguien? – preguntó Jared al dueño del “Oasis Frontier” un tanto descolocado  
  - Ya no hace falta – sonrió cansado el herido volviendo a acostarse – habrá ido a hacerle una visita a Runagate, no va a hacer nada por el momento.  
  - Yo no estaría tan seguro – replicó desconfiado el Ranger más alto.  
  - Jensen no ha roto una promesa en más de veinte años, cuando hace un juramento lo lleva hasta el final – replicó Steve – Cuando Kid tenía once años mató a un hombre con la pistola de nuestro cocinero  
  - ¿Duncan? – preguntó Kane, al ver la mirada de su sobrino replicó – me has contado tantas veces las historias que habías leído en las dichosas novelitas que algo se me tenía que quedar.  
  - Si, el viejo sargento Duncan Coyote, aunque esas novelas no son muy exactas que digamos, lo que os voy a contar no aparece en ellas – Steve estaba dispuesto a que al menos uno de los dos Rangers pudiese comprender a su amigo – Años después supimos que ese tipo era uno de los integrantes de la cuadrilla que asesinó a la hermanita de Jensen y fusiló a su padre, entonces sólo pensamos que aquel tipo se había metido con Kid, que llevaba unos meses muy agresivo. Huyó, estuvo casi dos días sin aparecer, yo estaba muy preocupado y Duncan estaba furioso porque le había robado su colt para matar a aquel tipo.  
  - Ya era un asesino de crío – replicó con desprecio Jared  
  - Tienes que reconocer que cuando matan a tu familia delante de tus ojos, tu forma de ver el mundo cambia – Steve calló de esa manera al joven empeñado en interrumpir y prosiguió su historia – A los dos días volvió y devolvió su revólver a Duncan. El viejo sargento le dio una paliza que por poco lo mata, tuve que pararlo para que no lo hiciera. El caso es que yo también estaba muy enfadado, pero ya llevaba con nosotros casi tres años y era más que mi amigo, era mi hermano pequeño.  
  - Qué tierno – Kane le dio un capón en el cogote a su sobrino - ¡Autch! ¡Chris!  
  - Él sólo podía contar con nosotros dos y le apartamos durante meses – prosiguió ignorando la nueva interrupción – una noche, se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo que no podía seguir así, creímos que se hacía el chulo y que quería pelea, pero sólo nos suplicaba que le perdonásemos. Tenía uno de los cuchillos del cocinero en las manos, y antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada se rajó la palma de la mano derecha y nos juró por su sangre que jamás volvería a defraudarnos.  
  - Qué bonito – opinó Jared apartándose del alcance de su tío  
  - No lo entendéis, en más de veinte años nunca ha roto su promesa, ni cuando murió el viejo Duncan ni más tarde – Steve se echó en la cama cansado – ahora estará cuidando de los caballos y limpiando el establo, es lo que suele hacer cuando no quiere pensar… Sé que no tienes motivos para creerme Padalecki, sé que ha hecho un trato, puedo imaginar cual y trataré por todos los medios de que no lo cumpla, y la única forma de que lo rompa es conseguir que lo rompáis vosotros primero.  
  
  
  
Jensen no necesitaba ninguna lámpara para orientarse en el establo, incluso era capaz de distinguir su propio caballo sólo por el olor. El pura sangre negro como la noche lo saludó a su manera, parecía dispuesto a un paseo nocturno.  
  
  - Esta noche no, amigo mío – Cogió un cepillo y se dedicó a eliminar todo el polvo acumulado sobre la brillante piel del animal – Steve es idiota, ¿sabes?  
  
Cuando terminó con Runagate continuó con los de los Rangers, y los demás ocupantes de la posada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sacó el estiércol, barrió el establo, echó más paja seca al suelo… Estaba saliendo el sol cuando acabó de llenar los abrevaderos de agua y comida.  
  
Apestaba a cuadra cuando terminó. Sería mejor que se limpiara un poco o Mary se encargaría de avergonzarlo ante todos. Calentó un poco de agua y llenó el viejo tonel que usaban los clientes de la posada para quitarse el polvo del camino. Durante un segundo dudó si lavar al mismo tiempo la ropa interior, se sentía observado ¿y si la pequeña había despertado ya? Achacó la sensación al cansancio por no haber dormido nada y se desnudó enjabonándose y metiéndose en el barril.  
  
  - Parece que tu amigo tenía razón – Musitó Jared saliendo de la penumbra dónde llevaba un buen rato oculto.  
  - ¿Me estás espiando Ranger?  
  - Eres maestro, pianista, camarero y también caballerizo, toda una joyita – respondió el más joven  
  - Se te olvida “pistolero” – replicó el rubio recostado en el borde de la particular bañera  
  - No se me olvida. Sólo comprobaba que Carlson no te encubriese y te largases a iniciar una batalla campal en la ciudad – el más alto no reconocería que en ese momento admiraba un poco la fuerza de voluntad del… “¿eso son pecas?”  
  - No tengo costumbre de faltar a mi palabra – salió del agua, si lo había espiado al meterse no iba a ver nada que no hubiese visto antes.  
  
Se vistió sin añadir palabra, y el jodido Ranger tampoco decía nada, sólo lo miraba. Jensen se giró acabando de abrochar la camisa y ¿Había decepción en la enigmática mirada del chico?, pero ¿qué había hecho ahora?  
  
  - ¿Qué quieres Ranger? – el imponente muchacho se acercó invadiendo totalmente su espacio vital. Tomó su mano derecha y la observó como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.  
  - Así que cumples tu palabra – la mano, estilizada, mostraba una antigua y profunda cicatriz que la atravesaba como si fuese la línea del destino.  
  - Estás demasiado cerca chico – susurró roncamente el pistolero, confundido por la actitud del agente de la ley.  
  
Jared no comprendía por qué estaba actuando así, incapaz de soltar la mano de Jensen o de alejarse aspiró el olor a jabón de glicerina que desprendía el pistolero. Estaba asustándose a sí mismo por momentos. Nunca le había atraído ninguna mujer y siempre lo atribuyó a que sólo había conocido chicas de mala vida, ahora sentía… No quiso analizarlo, se alejó bruscamente y salió del establo, aturdido.  
  
  
  
Isaías Wayne entró en la posada acompañado de su capataz Coleman y de sus dos hijos. Fuera, aguardando a que el viejo ranchero resolviese sus problemas con el dueño del “Oasis Frontier” y su amigo, un grupo de vaqueros permanecían sobre sus monturas.  
  
Steve y Jensen desayunaban junto a Delilah y Mary, en otra mesa, los Rangers hacían lo propio. El ranchero se acercó al hombre herido que lo saludó con una sonrisa irónica. El maestro indicó en silencio a madre e hija que abandonasen el lugar.  
  
  - Mis hijos tienen una disculpa que hacer – fue lo primero que salió de los labios del viejo  
  - Pero, Padre no… - Esaú se llevó una bofetada del viejo, ese era el motivo por el que sólo Coleman había acompañado a la familia Wayne en esa extraña reunión.  
  - Son bastante estúpidos, pero no necesitamos otra guerra en esta ciudad Stevenson – el ranchero parecía realmente enfadado con sus hijos – Son mi familia, y tenéis que entender que si los mataseis tendría que ir por vosotros.  
  - Entonces ve este problema como yo Wayne – suspiró el barman – entraron a mi local, lo destrozaron, me atacaron y amenazaron a nuestros amigos – al notar la sorpresa de Jensen ante ese último detalle que no le había mencionado prosiguió rápidamente – no podemos dejar que esto se soluciones sin una reparación, pero lo que pretendían sus hijos complicaría mucho las cosas para esta ciudad.  
  - Quinientos dólares, los he traído, pero es una fortuna, si se los doy ahora, tendré que vender prácticamente todo mi ganado antes de tiempo, quedaría en la ruina – Aún y así puso el dinero sobre la mesa  
  - También podemos darle el gusto a esos dos y dejar que intenten matarme – musitó Jensen tan fríamente que los hijos de Wayne fueron conscientes por primera vez del error que habían cometido.  
  - No va a hacer falta Kid – el propietario del “Oasis Frontier” cogió el dinero y lo contó – la reparación de mi local costará unos cincuenta dólares y el mantenerlo cerrado mientras se realiza y me recupero quince dólares diarios. Si me proporciona la mano de obra y un sustituto podríamos llegar a un acuerdo Wayne.  
  
Al final quedaron en que se quedaría cien dólares en concepto de indemnización y que el viejo ranchero se encargaría de la reparación y aprovisionamiento del local, Wayne obligó a sus hijos a disculparse formalmente con Steve y el maestro. En la mesa de al lado los dos Rangers asistieron a la humillación de los jóvenes rancheros presintiendo que aquello no acababa ahí.  
  
  - Sabes que no se conformarán ¿verdad? – dijo Jensen cuando Wayne salió del local.  
  - Lo sé – Steve se levantó y Mary entró corriendo a ayudarle – ay mi niña, que tengo que ponerme malito para que me mimes como a ese gruñón  
  - El tito Jensen no es gruñón – le riñó la pequeña dándole la mano para llevarlo de nuevo a descansar – tú eres un quejica y si te mimo, pero siempre quieres que te mime a ti solo y tengo más hombres que cuidar.  
  - Sí claro, pero es que yo estoy enamorado de ti Mary – dijo el incorregible barman haciendo un puchero  
  - Pero tío, no puede ser, aún soy muy joven - la niña se puso muy pensativa, y tiró de quien consideraba también parte de su familia – voy a tener que buscarte un amor para que no sufras por mí. ¿Tito Jensen? ¿Te duele la barriga? Cuando deje a este gruñón en su cama te haré una zarzaparrilla… Ay que trabajo me dan estos hombres…  
  
Steve estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por obedecer a la pequeña y no imitar a su amigo que se sujetaba el estómago con la cara oculta sobre la mesa con el otro brazo, ahogando la risa para que Mary no se enfadara.  
  
  
  
Para Jared Padalecki todo ese asunto no le parecía nada gracioso. No le parecía gracioso el cariño de la adorable pequeña por un asesino que era capaz de reír hasta las lágrimas por las ocurrencias de una cría de seis años charlatana y marisabidilla. No le parecía gracioso cómo esos dos criminales mantenían a raya una ciudad que ni el destacamento del ejército en Fort Brown había logrado controlar desde antes de la guerra y por supuesto, no le parecía nada, pero nada gracioso estar al lado del pistolero y pensar sólo en tocarlo.  
  
Chris no dijo nada cuando volvió del establo, ni después cuando se quedó embobado con la risa del maestro. Pero cuando volvían de visitar a otro de los testigos mexicanos que ya (gracias también al condenado pistolero) si aceptaban hablar con ellos, la paciencia del Ranger más veterano llegó a su límite.  
  
  - ¿Pero qué cojones te pasa Jared? Si Dallas fuera una tía diría que te habías pillado de mala manera – gruñó  
  - No digas idioteces Chris – se defendió Jared, sin demasiada convicción  
  - No me jodas chico, ¿te gusta? – no necesitaba que el más joven le respondiese, podía vérselo en la cara - ¿Dónde queda todo eso de que es un asesino? Tú lo odias, no confundas las cosas más de lo que están  
  - Lo odio, no he odiado a nadie tanto como lo he odiado a él toda mi vida, no me gusta – se defendió esta vez con energía el Ranger  
  - Pues recuérdalo, porque en un par de semanas vendrán por él y si te implicas saldrás mal parado.  
  - Lo sé, pero… - cayó en la cuenta de que su tío no estaba escandalizado por la posibilidad de que le gustase un hombre – no soy maricón, Chris  
  - No chico, eres idiota – replicó el mayor con cara de fastidio  
  - ¡Chris! – resopló Jared ofendido  
  - A ver, a esos dos, si no te has dado cuenta, no les gustan las mujeres. Están al margen de la sociedad, hacen lo que les da la gana, y cuidan el uno del otro como si los uniese algo más que la sangre, ¿te parece eso peor que cuando iban por ahí cargándose a la gente? – soltó Kane con un poco de envidia  
  - ¿Chris? – el otro empezaba a estar muy confundido por el curso de la conversación - ¿estás bien? Oye, somos amigos y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti  
  
El Ranger de más edad paró su montura en seco y se quedó mirando a su sobrino como si quisiera matarlo. Su expresión se tornó púrpura y bajó del caballo echando a andar con las riendas en la mano.  
  
  - ¿Pero qué he dicho ahora?  
  - Te estabas ofreciendo Jared, ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso de mí?  
  
Ahora fue el otro el que palideció al darse cuenta de lo que el mayor había creído. Bajó de su yegua y cortó el paso del más bajo. Kane intentó esquivarlo pero no se lo consintió. No, que va, nadie se iba a mover de allí hasta que no aclararan las cosas y no hubiese malentendidos entre ellos.  
  
Chris no se conformó, empujándole y tirándolo al suelo trató de seguir su camino, pero Jared no iba a dejar las cosas así, sujetó al otro haciendo presa con las piernas y haciéndolo caer a su vez. Kane pataleó soltándose y se puso en pie rápidamente, Padalecki ya estaba en pie y lo sujetó como si fuese un oso abrazando su presa.  
  
  - Ya vale Chris, yo no estaba insinuándome ni nada, sólo estaba diciendo que podías hablar conmigo de lo que fuera – jadeó por el esfuerzo de retener al otro - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podía querer algo contigo?  
  - ¡Suéltame! – entonces procesó lo que había dicho el otro - ¿qué pasa es que no soy atractivo?  
  - ¿Te estás oyendo tío? – musitó alucinado el más alto soltándolo  
  
Los ojos azules del mayor de los Rangers pasaron de la más absoluta perplejidad a la risa en cuestión de segundos contagiando al gigantón que asustó a los caballos con su risa.  
  
  - Esto no es normal chico – suspiró Kane – me preguntaste que por qué no mencioné a Carlson, creo que sabes la respuesta  
  - ¡Joder Chris!  
  - Lo tuyo es peor Jared  
  - No sé cómo va a acabar todo esto, hace unos días lo hubiese matado si me hubiese dado ocasión pero ahora no quiero ni pensar cómo voy a entregarlo – se había acabado el momento alegre, tocaba sincerarse con quien era casi un hermano aparte de su mejor amigo – creo que tienes razón, me gusta. Pero no puedo dejar que se acerque más, mató a mi padre, sigue siendo un fugitivo en busca y captura y dentro de dos semanas se lo llevarán a la prisión estatal.  
  
Continuará: _________________


	6. Lorne Finegan

 

 

  
  
**LA LEYENDA DE KID DALLAS**

  
**Capítulo V.  
“Lorne Finegan”**  
  
Eran unos quince Cowboys los que entraron al galope por la calle principal de Brownsville. Mientras tres de ellos iban directamente al banco, el resto entraba en el reabierto “Oasis Frontier” a quitarse el polvo del camino de la garganta.  
  
Lorne Finegan era un hombre de mediana edad, cercano a los cincuenta y con un pasado (y un oculto presente) de violencia y muerte sobre sus espaldas. Elegante como un tahúr del Mississippi y rápido como el auténtico pistolero que era, en la ciudad no se le respetaba, se le temía.  
  
Entró al banco junto a sus dos hombres de confianza, dos tipos silenciosos que secundaban a su patrón como si fuese el propietario de la verdad suprema. El director del establecimiento se apresuró a recibir al ranchero, la mayoría de los fondos depositados allí, en la caja de seguridad, habían sido provistos por el hombre que ahora dejaba sobre el escritorio del director el oro obtenido por su última venta de reses.  


  *   Señor Finegan, esta temporada parece haber sido excepcional – musitó asombrado por la cantidad de dinero a ingresar
  *   Sí, el ganado se paga muy bien al otro lado de la frontera sonrió fríamente el educado ranchero – después sacó unos documentos de compra venta para validarlos con el banquero que, a falta de juez en la ciudad, también hacía las veces de registrador
  *   Me temo señor Finegan que no puedo validar estas escrituras, el maestro envió los originales a Austin y en telégrafos ya han mandado confirmación del recibo – explicó rápidamente su negativa.
  *   Ackles me está tocando los cojones – susurró uno de los lacayos del poderoso ranchero.
  *   ¿Se ha quedado él la propiedad? – preguntó Lorne sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción
  *   No, continúa en poder de Lafuente, pero – dudó al darle la mala noticia a su más selecto cliente – ahora es ciudadano americano señor Finegan, como todos los sucios mexicanos que han nacido en Brownsville, el maestro los inscribió en Fort Brown con el visto bueno del comandante.



  
Eso si cambiaba todos sus planes. El maldito Ackles se había adelantado a todos sus planes encubiertos de hacerse con los terrenos necesarios para ocultar sus actividades ilícitas al otro lado de la frontera. Su frialdad se resquebrajaba por momentos, dejando salir la ira que se estaba apoderando de él.  


  * Tenga cuidado señor Finegan, hay dos Rangers en la ciudad y parecen muy allegados al Maestro y a Stevenson, estas últimas semanas han sido muy movidas – El banquero puso al corriente de todo lo ocurrido a su mejor cliente.



  
El ranchero se dirigió a la posada para darse un baño antes de volver a sus tierras. Siempre había intuido que Ackles era algo más que un maestro con ganas de ver mundo. Lo supo la primera vez que sus hombres intentaron darle una paliza por entrometido, y salieron peor parados cinco que el aparentemente indefenso chico del Este. Lo que nunca hubiese imaginado era que se tratase de un legendario pistolero.  
  
Delilah seguía tan guapa como siempre, no era como esas jóvenes sucias y flacuchas que se había encontrado en los salones de medio país. La mujer tenía carácter, siempre lo había tenido, lástima que fuese una zorra porque si no la habría hecho su esposa. La dueña de la posada le preparó el baño sin dejarse engañar por su educada amabilidad.  
  
  
  
El padre Collins observó con preocupación la entrada de los caballistas en la ciudad. Cada vez que volvían de una conducción de ganado, la cantidad de muertos aumentaba de forma importante. Echó un vistazo a las pocas parroquianas que hacían sus habituales rezos matutinos y se acercó a la escuela. Jensen le había pedido que fuese a hablar con él.  


  * Pase Padre – el maestro estaba subido a un pupitre colocando unos clavos para sujetar mejor la pizarra a la pared – Se lo estoy dejando todo como nuevo
  *   Aún no he aceptado hijo – respondió serio al alegre comentario del rubio que acabó de enganchar el encerado y saltó al suelo – no me mires así Jensen, no tienes por qué hacer esto.
  *   No insista padre, no hay más que hablar, está decidido – Echó un vistazo al cuidado recinto – hay más escuelas padre, ésta es la única que admite mexicanos y da clases de inglés para hablantes de español, sería un pecado cerrarla ¿no cree?
  *   Habla con los Rangers, déjanos a nosotros que hablemos por ti
  *   No



  
El sacerdote colocó su mano en la cabeza del tozudo pecador que era también su amigo.  


  *   Que Dios te bendiga hijo, pero si realmente quieres expiar tus culpas éste no es el camino – dijo con tristeza
  * Lo siento padre, pero no puedo faltar a mi palabra – suspiró, y volvió a pedírselo – la iglesia no le da tanto trabajo Padre, si se encarga de la escuela al menos sabré que los chicos tienen algún sitio dónde estar en lugar de expuestos a recibir un balazo.
  * ¿Intentas presionarme?
  * Si, ¿funciona?
  * Sí – rió el párroco.



  
Marcharon juntos a la posada, se acercaba la hora de las cenas, hora de que el pistolero echara una mano a Delilah. Jensen reconoció los tres caballos en la puerta de la posada y frunció el ceño, preocupado. Sus enfrentamientos con el ranchero eran conocidos en todo Brownsville, más de una vez habían acabado a puñetazos. Lorne Finegan era un hueso duro de roer.  
  
  
  
Jim se llevó la mano a la boca para olerse el aliento, se repasó la levita, asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna mancha y ató con un cordel el ramillete de flores amarillas y blancas que había comprado a una chica mexicana esa mañana.  
  
“Tercer intento” pensó nervioso por el amable rechazo de los dos anteriores, palpó el anillo oculto en el bolsillo de la camisa y suspiró. Hacía casi dos años desde la última vez que le propuso a Delilah que se casase con él.  
  
Esa segunda vez no se rió como la primera, puesto que había demostrado que la respetaba y la amaba. Pero ella lo volvió a rechazar, “Porque soy una prostituta Jim, y tú mereces a alguien mejor”. Esta vez no callaría ante una excusa así, no le importaba qué o quién hubiese sido ella antes de llegar a Brownsville, la amaba, y quería a Mary como si fuese suya. Incluso había llegado a apreciar al par de forajidos que la trataban como si fuese una gran dama o como si fuese la madre de ambos.  
  
Su larga soledad terminó el día que dos jóvenes llegaron a la ciudad destrozada por la peor tormenta de la historia, con la criatura más bella y fuerte que había conocido en su vida en un carromato del que salía el llanto de un bebé. Ahora estaba decidido a demostrarle que sería un honor para él que lo aceptase.  
  
Cuando entró en la posada algo en el ambiente le hizo estar alerta, no se veía a la dueña por ningún sitio, y los dos caballistas que estaban al fondo del comedor parecían demasiado alertas para estar jugando a las cartas.  
  
Entonces la oyó gritar. La discusión venía de los baños. Se dirigió hacia allí resuelto sin reparar en que los dos tipos del comedor le seguían. Lorne Finegan forcejeaba con ella, intentando besarla a la fuerza. El poderoso ranchero acababa de bañarse y aún mojado, con el usual calzoncillo de cuerpo entero empapado, sujetaba ambos brazos de Delilah a su espalda mientras reía ante la negativa de la mujer.  
  
Beaver sacó su arma y apuntó al agresor, que se escudó en ella temiendo que el sheriff disparara.  


  * Suéltala y vístete Finegan – gruñó el representante de la ley sin dejar de tenerlo en la mira de su colt.
  * Venga sheriff, seguro que no soy el único al que hace un servicio especial en el baño – se rió el ranchero sin soltar a Delilah – Créeme, es la hembra más satisfactoria con la que he estado.
  * Pues entonces se te habrá quedado apolillada por falta de uso – replicó la Hostelera forcejeando una vez más



  
Finegan se aguantó las ganas de golpearla, ella sería suya, de una manera u otra, seis meses soñando con volver para someterla a sus caprichos y nada estaba siendo como se había imaginado. La soltó y se puso su ropa bajo la vigilancia iracunda del sheriff.  


  * Delante de mi Lorne, con las manos dónde pueda verlas – Jim estaba decidido a encerrarlo, porque si no lo hacía lo mataría allí mismo.



  
  
  
Mary era una niña muy atrevida para sus seis años, vio a su tío favorito acercarse a la hospedería y dejó sus equilibrios sobre la pequeña valla blanca que adornaba el porche (y se usaba para amarrar a los caballos) saltando al suelo y corriendo hacia él.  


  * Buenos días señor padre cura – saludó formalmente al sacerdote, y acto seguido saltó a los brazos del ex pistolero – hola tito, ¿dónde te habías metido?
  * Arreglando unas cosillas en el cole, peque ¿y tu madre?
  * Me dijo que saliese fuera a jugar cuando vino ese señor tan antipático – la sonrisa de la niña se había borrado al recordar al prepotente ranchero - ¿por qué no le dices que no vuelva más?
  * ¿Mamá está sola con él?
  * No, Jimmy está también – sonrió la niña y acercándose a su oído le dijo muy bajito – dile a mamá que le haga caso que ya va siendo hora de que le pueda decir papá
  * Lo intentaré… - La dejó en el suelo y entró en el comedor que hacía las veces de recibidor de la posada.



  
Un par de revólveres apuntando al pequeño grupo fue la bienvenida. Sin siquiera darse cuenta el maestro se interpuso como escudo entre las armas y sus acompañantes. Su preocupada mirada se cruzó con la de Delilah y Jim, que aún encañonaba al Finegan.  


  * Parece que todo se vuelca a mi favor ¿no sheriff? – comentó jocoso el ranchero – baje el arma u ordenaré disparar a mis muchachos



  
Muy despacio, el veterano representante de la autoridad dejó su pistola en el suelo. No acababa de hacerlo cuando uno de los sicarios le disparó ante la exclamación de horror de la mesera y el grito asustado de Mary que se sujetó a la pierna del maestro llorando.  


  * Aléjate de la niña, Dallas – ordenó Finegan - ¿crees que no lo he sabido siempre? ¿Pensaste que dejaría que me humillases en público si no hubiese sabido quien eras? Se ha acabado, pistolero. El sheriff, el barman, ese cura imbécil y tú os habéis interpuesto en mi camino por última vez.
  * Eres un cobarde Lorne.
  * No Dallas, sólo soy realista. Si no te alejas de ella, puede resultar herida y no quieres eso ¿verdad? – advirtió el elegante asesino.



  
Tenía pinta de ejecución, pero no dejaría que una bala perdida alcanzase a la pequeña. La separó firmemente de su lado entregándosela al sacerdote y abrió los brazos provocando al ranchero. “Venga valiente, estoy desarmado, ya puedes disparar”  


  * Ven aquí puta – indicó Finegan a Delilah – rápido, no tengo todo el día.



  
Sin apartar la horrorizada mirada del sheriff, la guapa mujer (a pesar de sus cuarenta cumplidos) obedeció llevándose una bofetada como recibimiento. Mary se zafó del Padre Collins y le dio una patada en la espinilla al ranchero provocando la desesperada reacción del maestro, su madre y el sacerdote que atacaron simultáneamente a sus captores hasta que el mismo Finegan cogió a la niña por el cuello y le puso su colt en la sien.  


  * Quietos – silbó furioso siendo obedecido al instante



  
Sus hombres, algo maltrechos, recuperaron sus armas y noquearon al cura. Después, siguiendo órdenes de su patrón, golpearon a Jensen, que bajo la amenaza de matar a la niña, aguantó la paliza sin una queja.  


  * Esta mocosa es un buen seguro – musitó el ranchero cuando estuvo conforme con el castigo – Me la llevo. Mañana te quiero en el rancho Delilah, se acabaron las bromas. Si no apareces, si avisas a los federales, ya puedes buscarle una bonita tumba a este angelito.



  
  
  
Jared había estado evitando a Jensen desde su encuentro en el establo. No había cambiado de opinión respecto al pistolero, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacerlo. Se sentía como un traidor, hiciera lo que hiciera o se ponía al margen de la ley o iba contra sus propios sentimientos y los de su compañero.  
  
La forma de resolver el problema de las tierras que puso en práctica el maestro le había impresionado. No sólo había demostrado la propiedad de los mexicanos sino que la había legalizado y había obtenido el apoyo del comandante de Fort Bravo, claro que éste no tenía ni idea de la auténtica identidad de su interlocutor.  
  
Chris no había seguido su táctica. Él mayor de los Rangers había seguido reuniéndose con Carlson y el otro pistolero prácticamente todos los días, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Y si Jared estaba preocupado con sus propios sentimientos hacia el maestro, la forma en que Chris miraba al dueño del Oasis Frontier le partía el corazón.  
  
Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, “Cuando se lleven a Jensen a la prisión estatal, nos odiará Chris, sabe lo que va a ocurrir, me lo dijo, no puedes acercarte tanto a él” y esa era otra, el rubio ya no era Kid Dallas, ni el maestro, ni el pistolero… ahora era Jensen.  
  
Dejó a su amigo en el salón, charlando animadamente con Carlson. No podía aguantar esa camaradería sabiendo lo que ocurriría en unos días. Tampoco podía dar marcha atrás o arruinaría la carrera de Chris, y en los Rangers se necesitaban más como su tío en lugar de esos tipos que no dudaban en hacer una masacre en lugar de investigar antes.  
  
Estaba cerca de la posada cuando oyó los gritos y vio a tres hombres salir al galope del local, uno de ellos llevaba a Mary sobre las rodillas. Corrió al establo y sacó a “Milady”, la enorme yegua, que como si supiera de la gravedad de lo que ocurría partió al galope tras los tres cowboys.  
  
A éstos se unió el numeroso grupo de vaqueros que unos minutos antes alborotaban en el salón. Chris y Steve salieron a su vez sorprendidos por la marcha masiva y repentina. Kane detuvo la persecución de su sobrino.  


  * No te interpongas tío, se llevan a Mary – jadeó el más alto pugnando por continuar



  
Steve estaba dispuesto a unirse a la persecución cuando el sacerdote los detuvo a los tres, jadeante por la carrera les dijo que no los siguieran o harían daño a la pequeña.  
  
  
  
Delilah limpiaba la sangre del rostro del sheriff mientras lloraba silenciosamente sin poder reprimir el miedo por su hija, la rabia contra Finegan y la preocupación por el agente de la ley y el chico golpeado hasta la inconsciencia que aún no parecía recuperarse.  
  
Steve entró, y por primera vez desde que los Rangers llegaron a la ciudad pudieron reconocer al auténtico Steve Carlson. Se arrodilló junto a su inconsciente amigo y después de comprobar que seguía con vida lo sacudió sin miramientos hasta que despertó.  
  
No necesitaba hablar, ni preguntar. Al ex forajido le bastaba un vistazo a la ropa destrozada de Delilah y el estado del sheriff y de Jensen para hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido.  


  * La venganza no es el camino hijo – musitó el padre Collins
  * Apártese padre, no quiero hacerle daño – contestó el barman con una frialdad que hubiese helado el desierto
  * No vayas Steve – la mujer, después de asegurarse de que el balazo sólo había rozado la sien de Jim, explicó a su amigo – yo tengo la culpa, si le hubiese dejado…
  * Ese cerdo no tiene por qué tocarte – dijo Jensen tambaleándose y sujetándose a una silla
  * ¡Mírate! ¡Mira a Jim! – dijo ella, llorando por fin – se ha llevado a mi niña, se la ha llevado
  * Ha atacado a un agente de la ley – gruñó el barbudo sheriff – podemos recurrir a los soldados, no pueden negarse.
  * No Jim – Steve buscó la aceptación del apaleado pecoso con la mirada – nos vas a dar veinticuatro horas, se ha terminado la tregua con Finegan. Jensen y yo vamos por Mary
  * Si matáis a Finegan y a sus hombres volveréis a estar en el punto de mira de todos los pistoleros, rancheros, fuerzas de seguridad… - El sheriff se encaró con el hijo de quien fue una leyenda entre los forajidos de todo el país, pero sabía que no podría detenerlos – no hagáis estupideces, veinticuatro horas muchachos, después pediré ayuda al ejército.
  * No se atreverá a hacerle daño – Steve abrazó a Delilah, y dejó un beso en la frente de la mujer – te la traeremos sana y salva.



  
Steve sacó los caballos mientras su amigo se cambiaba de ropa y cogía sus armas. Se reunieron a las afueras, los dos Rangers también estaban ahí. “Es un secuestro, es de nuestra competencia” musitó el mayor.  
  
El galope hacía que Jensen se retorciese sobre “Runagate” aguantando el dolor de la cabalgada, mientras los hematomas de la paliza se volvían más nítidos con el tiempo. En dos ocasiones, Steve, sin mediar palabra, lo sujetó a la silla al ver que estaba a punto de caer. Sin embargo no dijo nada de que volviera a la ciudad o que descansase un rato y después los siguiera.  
  
Dos horas más tarde los cuatro hombres echaron pie a tierra protegidos por unas rocas. Ataron los caballos y echaron a correr entre las irregularidades del terreno, manteniéndose ocultos a los habitantes del rancho cuya casa principal quedaba a menos de un par de kilómetros.  


  * Kid, daños – musitó Carlson sin apartar la dura mirada de las inmediaciones del rancho
  * Una costilla, tal vez dos, aguantaré – susurró el otro entre dientes
  * No quiero sorpresas, nos jugamos la vida de Mary – replicó duramente su amigo
  * Lo sé, aguantaré.
  * No podemos dejar que asaltéis el rancho, es peligroso para la niña – indicó Kane
  * Nadie les ha pedido que vinieran – toda la complicidad de las últimas semanas entre el barman y el Ranger se había volatilizado en la preocupación del ex forajido por la niña – no os interpongáis, no tengo tiempo para estupideces
  * Chris – Jared sujetó a su tío y compañero – conocen el terreno, creo que deberíamos hacer lo que nos digan, cuatro son mejor que dos en un caso así, y aún no ha muerto nadie.
  * No te engañes Ranger – musitó el pecoso sujetándose un costado con gesto de dolor – voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.
  * Si no lo mato yo antes – replicó Carlson sonriendo con frialdad


  * Ya veremos Steve – jadeó Jensen con una sonrisa aún más terrorífica.



  
Los dos rangers se dieron cuenta de que no podrían impedirlo, pues la opción era matarlos, y definitivamente, si alguien debía morir allí era el cobarde que había secuestrado a la pequeña Mary y la usaba de rehén.  


  * ¿Cuál es el plan? – se rindió Kane
  * Nos dividiremos por parejas, tú y yo de avanzadilla – musitó Carlson – y ellos dos nos cubrirán
  * Steve – se quejó Jensen
  * Sé que aguantarás, pero con tu puntería es mejor que te quedes atrás – razonó Carlson – es una orden chico
  * Ok
  * Tú y Padalecki nos seguís, pero tenéis que darnos un margen y vigilar que no se acerque nadie ¿ok? Si hay que apresurarse dos chillidos de águila – por primera vez en la persecución el tono de voz del forajido se humanizó – tiene que estar muy asustada, ¿seguro que aguantarás chico?
  * Los sentimentalismos para después Steve, tenemos una pequeña que rescatar.




	7. Una noche larga y aburrida

 

  


**Capítulo VI.  
“Una noche larga y aburrida”**   


  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Carlson y Kane se arrastraron hasta los abrevaderos junto a las cuadras del Rancho “Fortitude”. Incluso a esa distancia el forajido podía escuchar el llanto de la chiquilla. Pensó que los secuestradores, después de todas esas horas tenían que estar fuera de sí.  
  


  * No tardaremos en sacarla de ahí – susurró Kane, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.
  * Gracias – musitó el más alto
  * No es el momento de agracecer, sigamos con el plan.



  
Se apostaron a ambos lados de la puerta trasera sin ser vistos, la otra pareja ya debía estar junto al cercado de los terneros, a unos cien metros de allí. Escuchar el rudo “¡Cállate ya mocosa o te coseré la boca!” hizo que Steve apretase con fuerza el rifle entre las manos respirando profunda y silenciosamente.  
  
Chris contó con los dedos, tras indicar que actuarían a la cuenta de tres y que el otro asintiera sin emitir ningún sonido. Uno, dos y al tres entraron de golpe en la cocina del rancho dónde un cocinero viejo, sucio y desagradable introducía un trapo en la boca de la niña para que no siguiera gritando.  
  
El Ranger lo noqueó evitando que su compañero lo matara. Mary saltó de la mesa dónde la había subido el viejo y se abrazó a Steve, que le hizo señas para que callara. Al parecer nadie había esperado el rescate de la chiquilla, pues no tenía vigilancia.  
  
Iban a salir cuando se oyó un águila chillar dos veces.   
  
Tuvieron el tiempo justo para ocultarse en la despensa. Un grupo de cinco cowboys entraron en la cocina y vieron a su compañero sin sentido. Dieron la voz de alarma y en un par de minutos, prácticamente todo el rancho estaba en pie de guerra buscando a los intrusos y la niña.  
  
La despensa era un escondite bastante expuesto, Kane intentó hacer una barricada con las cajas de verdura y los barriles de whisky y vino. Aunque era consciente de que no detendría las balas en caso de ser descubiertos. Sólo podían salir por la puerta, la pequeña habitación no tenía ventanas, y el aire viciado se iba haciendo irrespirable por momentos.  
  
Estaban atrapados.   
  
  
  
Los nervios se comían al forajido. Hacía unos minutos que había avisado con la señal convenida a Carlson y Kane y el movimiento de cowboys alrededor del rancho se había vuelto frenético impidiendo que, si los dos hombres en el interior de la vivienda habían logrado su objetivo, pudieran salir sin ser vistos.  
  
Jared le mostró a un grupo que montaban a caballo y partían en dirección a Brownsville. “Deben creer que ha huido o se la han llevado” musitó el joven Ranger. Pero aún quedaban otros quince, al menos, por la zona y eso sin contar a Finegan.   
  
Los dos compañeros de rescate se arrastraron hasta las cuadras fuera del ángulo de visión de los ocupantes del Rancho.  
  
El dueño del “Fortitude” salió fuera de la vivienda con un rifle en las manos. Se dirigió a los establos, seguido de dos empleados dispuestos a lo que fuera. Padalecki rodó sobre si mismo poniéndose a cubierto, Jensen tuvo que entrar y ocultarse en uno de los habitáculos vacíos destinado a los animales.  
  


  *  Es imposible que esa mocosa haya salido del rancho, patrón – comentó uno de los vaqueros.
  *  No seas idiota Willbur – replicó el ranchero – dudo mucho que una cría de seis años pueda noquear a Talbot por muy borracho que esté ese cocinero inútil. Stevenson debe haberse colado en el rancho.
  *  ¿Y el maestro?
  *  Con la paliza que recibió ese miserable, dudo mucho que haya logrado llegar aquí a caballo. Los Deveraux lo dejaron medio muerto – Lorne colocó el fusil en la funda de su silla de montar – el barman debe haber venido solo, si fuesen dos habríamos visto los caballos, habríamos oído algo.



  
Los tres hombres partieron en la dirección en la que el ranchero creía que habría ido Carlson con la niña. Jensen jadeó poniéndose en pie. Tenían que salir de allí pronto o los problemas empeorarían, su resistencia estaba llegando a su límite.  
  
Sólo quedaban un par de cowboys frente a la casa, podrían dejarlos fuera de combate sin hacer ruido y entrar a buscar a sus amigos. Rodearon la edificación y se colaron por un balcón del primer piso. Era la habitación del ranchero. Sobre la mesa, muestra de que el criminal pensaba que no tenía nada que temer, un par de periódicos en español en los que se hablaba de varios robos a bancos al otro lado de la frontera y un puñado de monedas de oro mexicano.  
  
Bajaron con cuidado a la planta inferior. Tres o cuatro empleados salían fuera a reunirse con los de la entrada principal, otros tantos, en la cocina, hablaban con el viejo Talbot que repuesto de su ataque se disponía a preparar la cena.  
  
Jared y Jensen no habían localizado aún a sus amigos, empezaban a creer que habían salido de la casa cuando el cocinero los descubrió en la despensa. Antes de que los empleados del rancho diesen la voz de alarma, Jared se enfrentó a ellos revólveres en mano.  
  


  * Ni un movimiento en falso – ordenó sin alzar la voz – si alguno intenta avisar, puede darse por muerto.



  
Kane, Steve y Mary salieron de su escondite. La niña saltó a los brazos del maestro que tuvo que ahogar un grito al recibir una patada en las costillas de la inocente chiquilla.  
  
Ataron a los vaqueros y al cocinero, amordazándolos y metiéndolos en la despensa, y salieron por dónde Jensen y Jared se habían colado. Los caballos estaban a un par de millas, en una hondonada, ocultos de la vista. Se dirigieron hacia allí a la carrera.  
  
Kane cogió a Mary de brazos del pecoso, dándose cuenta de que no podría aguantar demasiado y de que el peso de la niña minaba sus fuerzas mucho más rápido. La pequeña no se opuso, toda su desconfianza se había depositado en Jared por ser tan antipático con el tío Jensen.  
  
Steve intentó ayudar a su amigo, que se negó con un gesto. Aún podía correr. Llegaron junto a los animales que, como si supieran la importancia de no llamar la atención, pacían tranquilos y en silencio.  
  


  * Está bien – gruñó el maestro – id delante
  * Ni hablar chico – replicó Steve alarmado al ver cómo su amigo se sujetaba a la silla de montar de Runagate sin hacer ni el intento de subir
  * Yo me encargo – Jared se ofreció a ayudar al maestro – Venga Carlson, Chris y tú podréis llevar más rápido a Mary con su madre, tendremos cuidado, en cuanto esté algo mejor os seguimos.
  * Cuida de él – replicó la pequeña muy seria – te hago responsable, si te portas bien ya si serás mi amigo 
  * Lo haré bien, lo prometo – contestó el Ranger igual de formal ganándose una sonrisa de la niña.
  * No es necesario, os puedo alcanzar sólo – pero el gesto de dolor, prácticamente doblado mientras sujetaba su abdomen, desautorizaba sus palabras.
  * OK Padalecki, nos adelantaremos, tened cuidado chicos – Aceptó Steve
  * Cuando lleguemos volveré Jared – afirmó Kane montando con la pequeña, tras quitar la silla a su caballo dejando sólo la manta.



  
Ranger y pistolero partieron al galope dejando atrás al herido y su eventual cuidador. Jared ayudó a Jensen a recostarse junto a unas rocas, cogió la cantimplora que llevaba atada a su silla y ofreció un poco de agua a su compañero.   
  
El rubio aceptó bebiendo con cuidado, lo que le hizo temer que estaba realmente mal. Lo dejó descansar unos minutos mientras contemplaba como los otros dos jinetes se perdían en el horizonte sin que nadie los siguiera.  
  


  * ¿todo bien? – preguntó Jensen
  * Si, no los siguen, oye Dallas…
  * Llámame Jensen, Padalecki
  * Escucha “Dallas” – remarcó el apodo del pistolero dándole a entender que para el Ranger el herido no era más que un asesino – no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, en un rato anochecerá y sin poder hacer un fuego, el frío puede darnos muchos problemas
  *  Vamos entonces – replicó el maestro levantándose pálido como un cadáver
  * ¡Quieto tigre! – lo sujetó el otro cuando se tambaleó con un aullido sofocado entre los dientes – vamos a ver cómo podemos vendarte para que puedas aguantar una cabalgada.



  
El Ranger no podía seguir con su máscara de dureza, porque, aunque hasta a él mismo le pareciera absurdo, la rudeza, la tozudez del pecoso tratando de hacerse el fuerte, le enternecía. Y aunque no podía olvidar quien era, tampoco podía olvidar todos esos días, ni la adoración de la pequeña, ni lo que le hacía sentir con el sólo hecho de tenerlo cerca.  
  


  * A ver, deja que vea cómo tienes esas costillas – a duras penas, y con Jensen maldiciendo a más y mejor, le quitó chaqueta, chaleco, camisa y camisa interior, la venda que el mismo maestro se había colocado sin decir nada cuando salieron de Brownsville se había movido de su sitio causando más daño que alivio – esto no tiene buena pinta



  
Se la quitó también dejando a la vista los hematomas, parpadeó sorprendido. Comenzó a palpar los costados del pistolero que se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. En efecto tenía un par de costillas rotas.  
  
Jensen luchaba contra el dolor y contra la necesidad de dejarse acariciar por las poderosas manos del Ranger. Los dedos expertos del más joven delineaban sus costillas con delicadeza, casi como una caricia. Cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión condenadamente caliente de los finos y apretados labios del condenado federal.  
  
Jared miró el pálido rostro en el que las pecas destacaban contra la piel dorada por el sol, como una incongruencia. “Los pistoleros no tienen pecas” pensó absurdamente. Retiró las manos del torso de Jensen que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, no pudo resistirse a pasar levemente sus dedos por los labios increíblemente llenos. Una mirada alerta, desconfiada y… ¿algo más? Le hizo enrojecer por ser cogido en un gesto tan poco natural.   
  
Carraspeó sin atinar a justificarse.  
  


  * Voy a volver a ponerte la venda, la apretaré bastante así que te va a doler ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie mientras lo hago? – Jensen asintió respirando con dificultad – lo siento, intentaré ser lo menos brusco posible.



  
Fue delicado en extremo, consciente de lo que el otro estaba aguantando, aún así el maestro no pudo evitar sujetar con fuerza uno de sus brazos, clavándole los dedos tan profundo que seguro le dejaría marca. “Lo siento” dijeron al mismo tiempo, una risa tonta bailoteó en los ojos multicolor del Ranger, “No importa” volvieron a coincidir en las palabras y el tiempo.   
  
Una curiosa mueca se dibujó en los labios del pistolero que se separó como si el contacto le molestara. “Pues claro que le molesta Jared, es un tío, ¿por qué tendrías que gustarle?” se recriminó el más alto a sí mismo. Jensen intentó ponerse de nuevo la camisa. Terco, sin querer pedir ayuda al joven que le estaba trastornando todos los esquemas, hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco doblándose de dolor.  
  
Jared lo sujetó, lo hubiese sujetado lo que hiciera falta. El débil gemido que se permitió el rubio le erizó agradablemente la piel. “Déjame ayudarte” pidió suavemente mientras estrechaba al pistolero en un suave abrazo que era algo más, y del que Jensen no se alejó esta vez.  
  
Le ayudó a volver a vestirse y a montar. Chris y Steve ya deberían estar llegando a la ciudad, sin apresurar demasiado el trote para no castigar más al herido, marcharon tras ellos.  
  
  
  
Un destacamento de Fort Brown estaba frente a la oficina del sheriff cuando Kane desmontó frente a la posada con la pequeña en brazos. Delilah salió corriendo y abrazó a la niña en un mar de lágrimas.  
  


  * Está bien señora – musitó el Ranger cuando ella lo incluyó en el abrazo dándole las gracias
  * Tienes que irte Steve, ahora mismo – advirtió la hostelera a su amigo – y procura que Jensen no entre a la ciudad o…



  
La advertencia llegó tarde, un teniente y varios soldados rodearon al barman apuntándole con sus rifles.  
  


  * Steve Carlson, queda arrestado
  * Está cometiendo un error teniente, mi nombre es Carl Stevenson – replicó el fornido pistolero levantando las manos
  * Se ha presentado una denuncia contra usted y Jensen Ackles, debemos comprobar sus identidades, si es cierto que no es el fugitivo que buscamos no tiene nada que temer – explicó el oficial.
  * Teniente – intervino Kane – soy el Ranger Christian Kane del cuerpo de Rangers de Texas, oficial de la compañía de Austin, y puedo responder en nombre del señor Stevenson
  * Pero no del maestro
  * ¿Perdón?
  * Sus jefes nos han enviado una petición oficial para detener a Jensen Ackles bajo la acusación de ser el pistolero Kid Dallas, y los señores Wayne también se han presentado en el fuerte denunciando el mismo hecho. Aunque si usted asegura que el señor Stevenson es quien dice ser... – aceptó el teniente
  * Tiene mi palabra de honor de que el señor Stevenson es quién es y nada más.



  
  
  
En teoría sólo había un par de horas al galope hasta Brownsville, pero a la velocidad a la que iban, Jared calculaba tres o cuatro, y eso ni no se cruzaban con Finegan y sus hombres. El caballo del maestro se quedaba rezagado como si el animal supiera la tortura a la que sometía a su jinete.  
  
Jensen se quedó doblado sobre Runagate, mientras el noble equino detenía su marcha y parecía avisar con sus relinchos al Ranger. El alto muchacho volvió sobre sus huellas y sin mediar palabra ayudó al pistolero a desmontar.  
  


  * Creo… - jadeó el pecoso avergonzado – creo que voy a tardar un poco más en reponerme, ahora mismo no puedo seguir.
  * Está bien, pasaremos aquí la noche



  
Estaban junto a unas rocas, quizás podrían usarlas como escondite y refugio, ya que si no querían ser descubiertos no podrían encender un fuego para mitigar las bajas temperaturas del desierto texano.  
  


  * No es preciso quedarse toda la noche, en cuanto descanse un poco podré cabalgar de nuevo.
  * No voy a arriesgarme Dallas, trata de dormir y mañana si no puedes continuar iré a buscar una carreta o algo – ordenó el Ranger más brusco de lo que pretendía.



  
Su compañero no dijo nada, se sentó en el suelo usando un par de rocas como respaldo. La luz del anochecer incidía en el rostro pecoso tostado por el sol y pálido al mismo tiempo. Jared no podía apartar la mirada del pistolero, intentando hallar en él al hombre que había odiado desde niño.  
  
No había nada de eso. Las imágenes que habían alimentado el odio del Ranger se difuminaban en los recuerdos de las últimas semanas y quien tenía frente a él ya no era el asesino de su padre.  
  
Era una condenada broma del destino.   
  
Aquellos ojos que le habían perseguido en sus pesadillas, bellos y helados, ahora le observaban con curiosidad. Se sentó a su lado, codo con codo. Era un buen rincón, las grandes masas de piedra los protegían del aire helado que comenzaba a soplar en la zona.  
  


  * Va a ser una noche larga y aburrida, ¿y si charlamos? – sugirió Jared
  * ¿De qué? – musitó el herido un poco sorprendido por la tregua en la rudeza del federal
  * No lo sé, por distraernos un poco – el castaño sonrió infantilmente – soy un poco malo para dormir, me cuesta conciliar el sueño, soy capaz de hablar durante horas y al final consigo que se duerman todos menos yo.



  
El pistolero rió entre dientes ante el gesto inocente del más alto. Apoyando la cabeza en la roca lo miró con admiración, siendo ahora el turno del Ranger de sorprenderse por cómo el otro bajaba la guardia con él.  
  


  *  Yo también soy malo para dormirme – aceptó Jensen - ¿empiezas tú?
  *  Me gustaría que no fueses Kid Dallas – directo al grano, como toda su vida, Jared necesitaba liberar su corazón de la irritante culpa que se estaba acumulando en él desde que supo que sentía algo por el pianista improvisado de un salón perdido en el último rincón de la frontera.
  *  No elegí ser quien soy
  *  Mi padre – sentía que se lanzaba a un abismo al preguntar - ¿por qué lo mataste?



  
El último rayo de sol terminó de ocultarse, aunque aún podían verse las caras la oscuridad comenzó a ocultar el resto del mundo a su alrededor.  
  


  *  También mataron a mi familia, cuando era más joven – contestó en tono neutro – durante la guerra.
  *  Pero…
  *  Soldados, llegaron un día y los mataron. Mi padre y mi hermana – la voz del pistolero ronca y dolorida hacía que Jared imaginase a Jensen con trece o catorce años enfrentándose a un grupo de soldados entre los que estaba su padre, el relato del pistolero rompió esa imagen mental – ella era muy pequeña, un bebé. No hice nada. Uno de los soldados me sujetó.
  *  ¿Mataron a un bebé? ¿por qué?
  *  Era la guerra, supongo que les daba igual, el jefe ordenó matarme al soldado que me retenía, pero no lo hizo, fue peor, me dejó allí, con los cuerpos de mi familia a merced de los buitres y los animales salvajes.
  *  Te dio una oportunidad
  *  Hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese matado – suspiró el pistolero – era tu padre, el soldado que me dejó allí. Lo odié a él más que a ninguno.
  *  Pero…
  *  Es extraño ¿verdad? Fue el único que desobedeció permitiéndome vivir, pero tuve que enterrar a mi padre y a mi hermanita, yo solo. Tardé varios días, excavé las tumbas con las manos y con cada puñado de tierra sólo podía pensar en que los encontraría a todos y los mataría con la misma indiferencia con que ellos habían degollado a una niña de dos años. 



  
Durante unos segundos sólo hubo oscuridad y silencio. Jared agradeció que no se pudiera ver nada, el tono vacío del herido relatando el que era posiblemente su recuerdo más duro le había conmovido.  
  


  * Eras solo un niño – no pudo evitar decir el Ranger
  * Dejé de ser un niño – suspiró Jensen – pasé mucho tiempo en la granja quemada. A veces alguien del pueblo se acercaba allí, pero les hice creer que había fantasmas, que la granja estaba maldita. Entonces Steve me encontró y me llevó con él.
  * ¿Te uniste a una banda de forajidos?
  * No, seguí a la única persona que había sido amable conmigo en un montón de tiempo – un gemido del pistolero hizo alarmarse a Jared - ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba solo, hambriento y Steve me ofreció una familia
  * ¿Cuántos años tenías?
  * No recuerdo, siete, ocho, nueve… No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve solo – continuó ya tranquilo Jensen – Steve cuidaba de mí, y el viejo Duncan me enseñó a disparar. Mi colt era el suyo, él me lo regaló cuando consiguió perdonar mi traición.



  
Algo estalló en el subconsciente de Jared, el relato de Jensen le había impactado más de lo que creía. El frío empezaba a hacer castañear sus dientes. Se levantó y desensilló a los caballos cogiendo las mantas que protegían a los animales del roce de las sillas.  
  


  * Huelen fatal – se quejó el pistolero cuando le echó una de ellas encima
  * Cállate quejica – Musitó, acomodándole la manta tanteando en la oscuridad
  * Puedo yo solo – gruñó el pistolero
  * Si sigues teniendo frío dilo y juntaremos las mantas – indicó Jared inocentemente
  * Si claro, como no he visto como me miras… - se le escapó al rubio



  
  
  
El teniente Parker aceptó la palabra del Ranger y no detuvo al dueño del salón. Fue una suerte para él y sus hombres que lo hicieran, pues la dueña del hostal les negó la entrada a él y sus soldados por intentar detener allí a quien había rescatado a su hija y por querer reunir una partida para ir por Kid Dallas.  
  
El dueño del salón les atendió con amabilidad, pero el resto de los parroquianos que iban pasando por el local para felicitar al barman y a Kane por haber rescatado a la pequeña, los miraban con reproche y frialdad como si los pistoleros fuesen ellos. Incluso el sheriff, que pasó a tomarse una copa con un aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza.  
  
Jim Beaver le lanzó tal mirada de desprecio al militar, que Parker tuvo que enfrentarse al representante de la ley de Brownsville aunque fuese sólo por principios.  
  


  *  ¿Se puede saber qué tiene contra mi sheriff? – dijo acercándose a los tres hombres que charlaban en la barra tranquilamente
  *  No me gustan los tipos que se lavan las manos en los asuntos de la ciudad y sólo intervienen para favorecer los intereses de un par de ganaderos ambiciosos – Le soltó el de la placa sin ningún complejo
  *  ¿Insinúa que estamos a sueldo de Wayne?
  *  No estoy insinuando joven, creo que lo he dicho bastante claro.
  *  Usted sabía la auténtica identidad del maestro – adivinó el teniente - ¿Desde cuándo?
  *  Hace cinco años
  *  ¿Y no lo detuvo? – recriminó el de uniforme
  *  ¿Cuándo? A ver, ¿Cuándo montó un grupo de bomberos en mitad de la tormenta para salvar a casi toda la población de la catástrofe mientras los soldados se protegían en el fuerte? ¿Cuándo evitó por dos veces una guerra entre Wayne y Finegan? ¿Cuándo detuvo las reyertas entre los mexicanos y los rancheros? ¿Cuándo reconstruyó el colegio?... ¿Por qué iba a detenerlo? – le soltó de un tirón Beaver
  *  Porque es un forajido
  *  Si detuviese a todos los forajidos que pisan Brownsville nos quedábamos sin habitantes, teniente. ¿O me va a decir que usted está limpio? – sonrió el representante de la ley – ¿cree que no sé quién era antes de vestir ese uniforme?
  *  Solo cumplo órdenes sheriff – masculló lívido el militar – he pagado mi deuda con la ley
  *  En mi opinión Jensen Ackles ha más que pagado su deuda con la justicia, teniente – replicó Jim sin acritud, el teniente Parker no era el primer “desperado” que aceptaba dedicarse a la vida militar a cambio del perdón, muchos de esos pistoleros sólo habían ejecutado venganzas contra poderosos magnates que les habían arruinado la vida – no puedo impedirle que lo detenga, pero sí le voy a pedir que lo trate con respeto.
  *  Creo que no es el único en este pueblo que piensa así – dijo el de uniforme. Los treinta o cuarenta hombres que en ese momento llenaban el salón habían mantenido un silencio absoluto mientras el sheriff hablaba y por sus expresiones, compartían el parecer del barbudo representante de la ley – no soy un monstruo, soy un soldado, si no opone resistencia no tiene nada que temer de mi. Aunque por lo que parece han debido avisarle pues hace un par de horas que volvieron con Mary Samuels y aún no ha regresado a la ciudad.



  
Kane y Carlson cruzaron una mirada preocupada. Posiblemente habrían tenido que detenerse por las heridas de Jensen, y si eso era así, lo más seguro es que hasta el día siguiente no hiciesen acto de presencia. Eso, si por la mañana podía moverse.  
  
El teniente interceptó la mirada y la mal interpretó. Decidiendo vigilar a esos dos pues seguro conocían el paradero del maestro. Cuando el salón cerró dejó a casi todo su destacamento, salvo dos hombres, en la ciudad y siguió a Ranger y comerciante que habían tomado una carreta y se internaban en la oscura y fría noche texana.  
  
  
  
Jensen despertó sobresaltado por un relincho lejano. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque podía haber sido peor si el tozudo Ranger que lo protegía del frío le hubiese hecho caso y le hubiese dejado tranquilo.  
  
Claro que el brazo que se enroscaba en su cintura sobraba. Intentó levantarse sin despertar al gigante que le había contado toda la historia de su vida después de envolverlos a ambos con las malolientes mantas. El relincho del caballo que lo había despertado sonó más cerca y alcanzó su colt. Dejando a Jared bien abrigado y moviéndose todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, salió de su refugio intentando divisar al animal que producía ese ruido.  
  
Debía faltar poco para el amanecer, las primeras luces del día le permitieron divisar un grupo de jinetes que venían desde el rancho de Finegan, una carreta detenida en el camino y otros tres jinetes que se acercaban desde la ciudad. Volvió a su refugio y se encontró con que el Ranger estaba despierto y cabreado.  
  
Antes de dejarle decir nada tapó su boca con la mano. Le indicó que cogiera un rifle y cogió el propio volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia.  
  


  *  Los de la carreta son Carlson y Chris – musitó Jared – idiotas, deben creer que no puedes ni moverte
  *  Están en medio del camino, no se quienes serán los tres que vienen de la ciudad, parecen soldados…
  *  Los otros deben ser hombres de Finegan
  *  Si, están en apuros...



  
Como respuesta a la afirmación del Ranger Jensen amartilló su Winchester estaban a unos cien metros de la carreta.  
  
  
  
Continuará: _________________


	8. ¡Callate idiota!

 

  


**Capítulo VII.  
“¡Cállate idiota!”**   


  
  
Lorne Finegan mandó a sus hombres desenfundar la ver la carreta detenida en el camino. No podía creer en su buena suerte cuando reconoció a Carlson y al Ranger. El que ambos estuviesen solos y llevaran un transporte con ruedas implicaba que Dallas y la niña no habían podido huir con ellos. Debían estar ocultos, protegidos por el otro Ranger.  
  
Bañaron la zona con una granizada de balas obligando a los dos hombres a ocultarse. El ranchero mandó un alto el fuego y los conminó a rendirse.  
  
 ¡No estoy loco Stevenson, no voy a matar a un Ranger, no quiero a toda la compañía de Austin y al ejército tras de mí! – intentó convencerlos.  
 ¡Disparó al Sheriff! ¿Por qué tendría que creerle? – replicó Kane. El federal sabía que su situación era crítica, quizás pudieran llevarse a varios cowboys antes de caer abatidos, pero no podían contar con escapar.  
 ¡Fue en defensa propia! ¡quería encerrarme porque la puta de su novia se echó atrás cuando se me ofreció! – Se explicó el cínico ranchero.  
  
Los nudillos de Steve se volvieron de marfil en la empuñadura de sus armas. Chris puso una mano sobre uno de los colts de su amigo, que interpretó la acción correctamente como “No podemos malgastar balas”.  
  
 ¿Y si no va a matarnos? ¿qué quiere Finegan?  
 ¡Enfrentarme a Dallas, Ranger! – Mintió el tahúr ordenando por señas a sus hombres que rodearan el carromato - ¡Estoy harto de ese lobo con piel de cordero! ¡Y esa piel aún vale sus buenos dólares!  
 ¡No permitiré que asesine al maestro, Finegan! – Advirtió el Ranger, entonces los dos compañeros de encerrona se dieron cuenta de la maniobra de acorralamiento - ¡Eres un cobarde, ranchero!   
  
Ambos amigos rodaron hacia lados opuestos preparados para vender caras sus vidas. No hubo ningún tiroteo, sí un disparo de rifle. El sombrero de Finegan voló de su cabeza cuando Jared, de pie sobre unas rocas, a más de cien metros, se lo voló con su Winchester.  
  
 ¡Quietos! – Chilló Lorne a sus hombres levantando las manos   
  
Mientras el otro Ranger y el maestro se acercaban, Kane y Carlson desarmaron a los atacantes.  
  
 Vamos a acabar con esto Dallas – Retó el ranchero - ¿O tienes miedo de no ser lo bastante rápido?  
 Mi nombre no es Dallas, pistolero – Gruñó el rubio, consciente de que el otro, al saberle herido, creía tener ventaja en un duelo   
 Nos ha salido cobarde el forajido – Se burló el dueño de medio Brownsville  
 Di lo que quieras, pero estás detenido Finegan – se rió Jared – y con lo que sabemos, créeme, hasta indultarían al mismísimo Kid Dallas por entregarte.  
  
El movimiento pasó inadvertido para todos menos para Jensen. El ranchero, al saber descubiertas sus actividades al otro lado de la frontera cometió el error de querer eliminar a los testigos aprovechando que nadie sabía del revólver que guardaba bajo la levita.  
  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, convencido de que podría lograr su objetivo empuñó la culata del arma oculta. Los dos disparos se cruzaron en el aire, sólo uno llegó a su destino en medio de la frente del rival. Finegan se derrumbó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
 ¡Demonios! ¿Kid? – Steve interrogó a su amigo - ¿cómo?  
 Eres idiota, ¿por qué no le registrasteis? – Riñó el pistolero cuya acción hizo que los hombres del muerto no se atrevieran casi ni a respirar – ahora voy a tener que compartir la carreta con un cadáver.  
  
Estaban recogiendo el cadáver y las armas de los cowboys cuando los tres jinetes se acercaron alertas, efectivamente eran soldados. Carlson los apuntó con su rifle furioso al darse cuenta de que el Teniente Parker los había seguido. El oficial echó un vistazo a la situación, ambos Rangers no parecían dispuestos a desarmar al tabernero y Kid Dallas aún tenía su revólver en la mano.  
  
Creyó que había llegado su hora al ver cómo el pistolero que había ido a detener giraba el arma en un movimiento preciso y la enfundaba, acercándose a su amigo. Pero Stevenson no le disparó, bajó el rifle cuando el rubio puso la mano sobre el cañón.  
  
 ¿Podemos volver a Brownsville? – preguntó Jensen al teniente  
 Si, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ha matado a Finegan? – respondió el oficial con otra pregunta.  
 Ha sido en defensa propia teniente – explicó el Ranger al que aún no conocía – sus propios hombres podrán confirmárselo, deberíamos volver a Brownsville y tomarles declaración, hay un asunto importante que debemos solucionar.  
 Si, volvamos a la ciudad – sin bajar la guardia subieron el cadáver a la carreta, ¿para eso la habían llevado? E hizo que sus hombres custodiasen a los empleados del muerto - ¿Dallas viene con nosotros?  
 Si – respondió el aludido silbando para llamar a su caballo que llegó al galope trayendo a la zaga a la Yegua de Jared – Tiene la intención de arrestarme en cuanto se reúna con el resto de sus hombres, puede hacerlo ahora  
  
El pistolero montó con dificultad ante el desconcierto del teniente que no atinó a decir nada. Los dos Rangers y el dueño del salón lo escoltaron camino de la ciudad.  
  
  
  
El comandante de Fort Brown escuchó en silencio todo lo que el sacerdote y el sheriff tenían que contar. A título personal le caía genial el maestro, le había ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza con los habitantes de la zona. Pero no podía ignorar la petición de los Rangers de Texas.   
  
El veterano militar había luchado en la guerra, en el bando de los que perdieron, era uno de tantísimos que habían eludido la cárcel o la horca alistándose. Accedió a recomendar que se le ofreciera esa opción al pistolero, fundamentando su petición en la ayuda prestada por el mismo para mantener la paz en la conflictiva ciudad.  
  
 Espero que sirva de algo – dijo entregando al sheriff el escrito – el teniente Parker me ha pedido ser quien traslade a Kid Dallas a Austin, pueden están tranquilos en cuanto a la seguridad de su amigo.  
 Gracias por permitirle permanecer en la posada hasta el traslado – El religioso sonrió con tristeza – al menos Finegan ha dejado de ser un problema, esperemos que no acuda otro peor a ocupar su lugar. ¿Cuándo saldrán?  
 El oficial médico dice que en una semana podrá montar de nuevo – explicó el comandante – he mandado un telegrama al gobernador explicando la situación “especial” del prisionero, tengo muchas esperanzas en conseguir algo, máxime después de lo de Finegan.  
 Quiera Dios que esté en lo cierto comandante  
 Si es preciso iré en persona a Austin para hablar con el gobernador.  
 Tenemos que volver, gracias por atendernos – Musitó el sheriff sujetando con fuerza la carta de recomendación en sus manos  
 Muchas gracias comandante , quede con Dios – corroboró el padre Collins  
 Es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
  
  
  
Delilah entró en la habitación de Jensen con un plato de chili que había hecho especialmente para él. Lo encontró sentado junto a la ventana, leyendo una de las novelas sobre Kid Dallas que Jared había guardado durante todos esos años.   
  
 ¿Qué haces? – preguntó innecesariamente  
  
El maestro dejó el libro con una mueca y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la calle distraído. La mesonera dejó la comida en la mesita y lo tomó de la mano sentándolo de nuevo, con ternura besó su frente y le puso el guiso en las manos.  
  
 No tienes que hacer esto Jensen, no tienes que dejarte encerrar  
 Lo prometí  
 ¿Y si ellos te liberan de tu promesa? – se refería a los dos Rangers que estaban tan disgustados con la situación del pecoso como el resto de la ciudad  
 Tendrían problemas por mi culpa  
 ¿Vas a arruinar tu vida para que un par de Rangers no tengan problemas? – a veces cogería a ese muchacho y le machacaría la cabeza a coscorrones  
 Se lo que piensas, lo que pensáis todos, pero lo prometí, les juré que si dejaban a Steve al margen no opondría resistencia Delilah – tomó una cucharada de las habichuelas, y gruñó feliz – esto está genial  
 Dónde vas no hay – replicó la mujer, no quería ser cruel, le dolía el destino de su amigo, si tras un par de días encerrado en esa habitación parecía tan apagado, no quería ni pensar en cuando lo encerrasen en una celda – Jensen, recapacita…  
 Si hago esto, vosotros podréis continuar con vuestra vida, es justo – adoraba el chili que preparaba la mesonera, era la receta de una de las familias mexicanas de la zona, pero en ese momento no podía disfrutarlo, dejó la cuchara en el plato y suplicó – Delilah, soy un asesino, tarde o temprano me cogerían, mejor así que una bala en la espalda ¿no crees?  
 No eres un asesino Jensen Ackles, métetelo en esa sesera cerrada que tienes   
  
No lo iba a convencer de que huyera como no lo iba a convencer de que no merecía aquello. Había mucha sangre en las manos del pistolero y aunque la inmensa mayoría de los que habían caído tras enfrentarse a él merecían su suerte, había un par de casos que lo atormentaban día si día también.  
  
 Arruiné tu vida Delilah, y la de Jared, los dejé a él y a Mary sin padre porque disparé primero, porque no supe ver que un error no convierte a un hombre en un monstruo.  
 Yo te perdoné y Jared también lo ha hecho.  
 Yo no puedo perdonarme.  
  
¿Qué podía decirle que no le hubiese dicho mil veces en los últimos cinco años? ¿Qué no tuvo elección? ¿Qué era matar o dejarse matar? Aún echaba de menos a Dimitri, al granjero iluso que retó a un pistolero para cobrar la recompensa que daban por él. Lo quiso muchísimo, es cierto, pero fue un estúpido. Hacía mucho tiempo que se resignó con su muerte.  
  
Había tardado mucho en aceptar que ella merecía una oportunidad más de ser feliz, y por ello consideraba que Jensen también la merecía.  
  
 Pude desarmarlo y le metí un tiro en la cabeza – susurró el pistolero  
 Tú no sabías que era sólo un pobre idiota que creyó que sería fácil conseguir dinero rápido, si aquel día hubieses muerto en su lugar posiblemente yo seguiría en aquel salón y Mary ¿Quién sabe? – lo pensó muchas veces después, si cuando el dueño del salón donde trabajaba fue buscarla, en lugar de Kid Dallas se hubiese encontrado con Dimitri Samuels, Mary ni siquiera existiría.  
  
  
  
Steve revisó todas sus armas, le daba igual las estupideces que tuviese metidas su amigo en la cabeza, no dejaría que se lo llevaran, en cuanto abandonasen la ciudad asaltaría a los soldados y lo rescataría aunque tuviera que atarlo. No confiaba en la recomendación del comandante de Fort Brown, sabía que el militar respetaba a su amigo, pero una cosa era la buena voluntad de un soldado exiliado al último rincón de la Frontera y otra la de un político sentado en su poltrona.  
  
Incluso, aunque el Sheriff, el cura y los Rangers tuviesen razón y el indulto llegase, ¿Cuánto tardaría? Jensen era su amigo, su responsabilidad, su hermano. Lo conocía casi más que a sí mismo, no sobreviviría a un encierro prolongado.  
  
Kane apareció en la puerta de su habitación en la planta superior del Salón. Sólo estaba entornada pues aún no era hora de abrir el local al público. Se encaró con el agente de la ley, desafiante.  
  
 Si no confías en Jensen al menos deberías confiar en mí – le dijo Chris con el sombrero de ala ancha girando entre sus dedos nerviosos.  
 No sé de qué me hablas.  
 Vas a cometer una estupidez y si alguien sale herido Jensen no te perdonará.  
  
Carlson resopló, el Ranger entrometido tenía razón. “Es mi familia, haré lo que tenga que hacer” dijo el barman haciendo valer su altura sobre el recién llegado. Kane no apartó los azules ojos de su interlocutor, había venido a impedir que hiciese ninguna tontería y no se iría hasta conseguirlo.  
  
 Jensen juró que se entregaría y yo juré que te mantendría a salvo incluso contra tu voluntad, me estoy jugando mi carrera idiota – masculló el más bajo  
 Me importa una mierda “Ranger” – no iba a atender a razones, aunque lo más sensato hubiese sido hacer creer al maldito intruso que había recapacitado, lo empujó fuera de su habitación – haré lo que tenga que hacer  
 No lo permitiré – le devolvió el empujón el otro haciéndole trastabillar hasta caer sentado en la cama sobre el rifle y un par de cuchillos enfundados.  
  
Steve se levantó como un resorte y sujetó al de ojos azules por un brazo retorciéndoselo para sacarlo de allí. Normalmente con Jensen siempre le había funcionado esa maniobra, lo que no sabía era que el maestro no se resistía nunca reconociéndole tácitamente su autoridad sobre él. Kane si se resistió, girando todo el cuerpo en el sentido en que forzaba su brazo se zafó del agarre y contraatacó.  
  
Sujetó sus hombros con ambos brazos apoyando las manos en su cabeza y haciéndole bracear ridículamente sin poder soltarse. Steve estaba furioso, impotente. El cuerpo del Ranger a su espalda era como el acero, no cedía un ápice a pesar de ser algo más bajo.  
  
 ¡Suéltame hijo de puta! – exigió fuera de sí  
 No, no hasta que entres en razón, gilipollas – replicó Chris jadeando por el esfuerzo.  
 ¿Qué mierda te importa? – cada vez que intentaba zafarse sentía la firmeza y el calor del cuerpo del Ranger a su espalda, siguió forcejeando.  
 ¡Me importa! ¡Claro que me importa! ¡somos amigos! – atinó a responder el otro a punto de soltar su presa - ¡Joder Steve!  
  
Consiguió liberarse, sudando por el esfuerzo las azules miradas se cruzaron con la misma ansiedad flotando en ellas. El Ranger cedió primero, era el que más tenía que perder, su trabajo, su familia, si se dejaba llevar y alguien se enteraba de lo que sentía lo perdería todo.  
  
Pasó junto a Carlson cogiendo su sombrero que cayó al suelo en la pugna. “Veo que realmente lo quieres, pero deberías dejarle decidir por sí mismo, quizás él no siente lo mismo por ti” advirtió dolido el más bajo.  
  
 No entiendo – Steve palideció repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que decía el otro – espera, no, somos hermanos por favor, eso es asqueroso.  
 ¿Entonces no estáis juntos?  
 Nooo – respondió tan rápido y ofendido que fue el turno del Ranger de palidecer  
 Oh, vaya, yo creí… me voy  
 Espera ¿qué creíste? – estuvo rápido deteniendo a Chris que le rehuía la mirada ruborizado “seguramente” por la breve pelea de unos minutos antes  
 No importa  
 Sí que importa – lo acorralo junto a la puerta - ¿qué creíste?  
  
No necesitaba respuesta en la celeste y turbia mirada del Ranger estaban todas las que hubiese podido desear. Asombroso.  
  
 Te gusto – afirmó como si hubiese descubierto el origen del Universo  
 Tío, yo no…  
 No como amigo, quiero decir que realmente te gusto – una extraña euforia se adueñó de él haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones por un segundo  
 Estoy jodido – aceptó Kane rindiéndose a la evidencia  
 Todavía no  
  
Temiendo que huyera sujetó los brazos del Ranger sin permitirle margen de maniobra, besándolo rudamente, como había imaginado en sus ensoñaciones. Era mucho mejor que su imaginación, olvidó que lo retenía a la fuerza buscando instintivamente su cara, su cuello y sus labios con los dedos anticipando sus besos.   
  
Chris se dejaba hacer. Con el terror pintado en sus ojos incluso correspondió sujetándose a su nuca, impidiendo que se alejara más de unos milímetros, temblando de deseo y algo más.  
  
 Joder – jadeó Steve cuando consiguió detenerse para tomar aliento  
 Si – jadeó el Ranger - ¿entonces eres un pervertido?  
 Pues va a ser que sí  
 Pues va a ser que yo también – sonrió Kane cerrando la puerta de la habitación  
 Pues averigüemos cómo de pervertidos somos – Steve procedió a desnudar al más bajo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Uh, quién me iba a decir que un Ranger puede ser tan caliente.  
 ¡Oh! ¡Cállate, anda! – replicó Chris sellando la boca del otro con la suya.  
  
  
  
Mary le sacó la lengua al teniente que hablaba con el sheriff. Ante el gesto serio de Jim se marchó a los establos a jugar con Runagate. No era tonta, podía escuchar a unos y otros sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, sabía que se iban a llevar a tío Jensen y eso la hacía pagarlo con todos menos con él, pero sólo porque estaba malito.  
  
Su objetivo preferido seguía siendo el Ranger grandote, aunque en las últimas veinticuatro horas hasta su madre había pagado su mal humor.   
  
 Sé que estoy siendo muy mala “Rungate” – dijo cepillando una de las patas delanteras, el caballo resopló y hociqueó en su pelo – si, lo sé, yo también te echaré de menos.  
 Creí que no me hablabas – la voz sonó tras la enorme yegua parda, Mary dio la vuelta empuñando el cepillo como si fuese un garrote - ¿vas a pegarme otra vez?  
 No me mancharé las manos con tu sangre – replicó la niña, al ver la risa del otro se enfadó tirándole su improvisada arma – ¡no tiene ninguna risa!  
 No estás siendo justa conmigo Mary – respondió Jared rascándose la cabeza, justo dónde había dado el mango, ¡tenía puntería la mocosa! – yo tampoco quiero que se lo lleven  
 ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Un tonto y un pimiento! – le chilló con lágrimas en los ojos   
 ¿Un pimiento?  
 ¡Que no me junto contigo y que no sirves un pimiento! – Runagate se alteró por los gritos de la pequeña elevándose sobre sus patas traseras y Mary se quedó helada mirando los cascos del caballo sobre su cabeza.  
  
El Ranger ni pensó, rodeó a su yegua cogió a la niña con un solo brazo y la quitó del peligro. Pálido y asustado porque la pequeña no hablaba la inspeccionó por si el animal había llegado a alcanzarla.  
  
 La próxima vez que quieras gritarme hazlo desde fuera de las cuadras ¿trato hecho? – pidió con el corazón en la boca  
  
La pequeña asintió con los ojos abiertos como platos. Entonces empezó a llorar asustando a Jared que nunca antes había tratado con críos y no comprendía por qué la llantina cuando todo había pasado ya. La tomó en brazos para llevarla con su madre y se encontró de cara con la mirada colérica de Jensen. Tan furioso parecía que agradeció mentalmente que no llevara armas y siguiese lo bastante lastimado como para darle una paliza.  
  
 ¿Qué le has hecho? – rugió el maestro  
 ¿Nada?  
 ¡¿Y por qué llora?!  
 ¿No lo sé?, ey pequeña, dile a Jensen que no te he hecho nada ¿vale? – pidió a la niña que todavía hipaba con la carita escondida en su cuello  
 Dámela – ordenó el pistolero, intentó obedecer pero la cría no se le soltaba del cuello. Al ver la escena Jensen se relajó creyéndole y preguntó más calmado - ¿se ha caído? ¿Le ha pasado algo?  
 El caballo la asustó, pero no ha pasado nada. Voy a llevarla a casa, ¿vienes? – lamentó que el otro negara con la cabeza – eh, Kid, no hagas tonterías, ¿vale?  
 ¿Perdona?  
 No vayas a ponerte a trabajar, no estás en condiciones ni de eso ni de montar   
  
No se fiaba del pistolero, llevó a la niña con su madre y volvió tan rápido como pudo. Jensen había ensillado a su caballo, aún era demasiado pronto, incluso la semana de margen que le había dado el capitán médico de Fort Brown era poco tiempo para que las costillas rotas se soldaran. Pero tampoco podía detenerlo, ¿cómo? ¿Sujetándole? No era un crío, aunque a veces lo parecía. Ensilló a “Indy”, iría con él.  
  
 No voy a escapar Ranger, tranquilo – dijo el maestro malinterpretando sus intenciones  
 Iré de todas formas, detenme - Jared no iba a contradecirle, si quería creer que era por eso, mejor.   
 Haz lo que quieras – el cabezota montó quedando doblado de dolor sobre Runagate, resopló, se irguió y azuzó al caballo para salir del establo, el animal (en ese momento parecía más listo que su amo) no dio ni un paso - ¿Qué te ocurre amigo? ¿no quieres dar una vuelta?  
 Parece que no – se rió el Ranger  
 Oye Padalecki, no tiene gracia  
 Sí que la tiene, es más sensato que tú  
  
Más furioso por momentos, el rubio palmeó la grupa del caballo que sólo resopló, bajó las orejas y volvió la cara hacia él con un relincho de advertencia.   
  
 ¡Vale! ¡Vosotros ganáis! – Hizo ademán de bajar pero no llegó a soltar los estribos - ¡Joder!  
  
Jared saltó de su yegua para ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo, cualquier idea suponía cogerlo de la cintura, lo que no sería mejor que si bajaba solo. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan terco, tan idiota, tan inconsciente, no comprendía cómo había podido enamorarse así…  
  
 A ver pedazo de mula, intenta pasar la pierna izquierda sobre la silla – indicó  
 No soy ninguna damisela a la que ayudar a bajar de su caballo – gruñó el pistolero, obedeció a pesar de su queja, ocultando un par de maldiciones entre los labios apretados.  
 No, no necesitas ayuda, ya veo – volvió a reír el Ranger, levantó los brazos – apóyate en mis brazos haciendo fuerza sólo con los tuyos, dolerá pero no tanto como si saltaras, intentaré bajarte a pulso  
 Genial Goliat, prepárate – no se fiaba de la fuerza del más alto, pero siempre sería mejor que nada, se sorprendió de que sí pudiese sostenerle – gilipollas  
  
Durante un segundo Jared creyó que no sería capaz de mantenerlo en el aire lo suficiente como para que sus costillas no sufriesen. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza controlando el dolor y se sujetó a los antebrazos dejándose caer de la silla. En un par de segundos lo tenía frente a él, recobrando el aliento, sudando como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo.  
  
 Y tú querías ir a montar  
 ¡Cállate idiota!  
  
Jensen aún se apoyaba en los bíceps del gigante, a pesar no necesitarlo ya. El maldito niñato no borraba la sonrisa de su estúpida cara. Lo cogió de la nuca y lo inclinó hacia él.  
  
 Eres un gilipollas Ranger – repitió antes de besarlo.  
  
  
Continuará: _________________


	9. Eres mío

 

  


**Capítulo VIII.  
“Eres mío”**   


  
  
El ruido de soldados corriendo y dando órdenes en el exterior sacó a Jared Padalecki de la nube dónde la inesperada caricia de un pistolero lo había elevado. Exhibiendo una voluntad que no sabía que tenía lo apartó de su lado.  
  
Jensen, como si le hubiesen quitado todos los apoyos con ese gesto de rechazo, se tambaleó, perdido. El Ranger apenas atinó a sujetarlo por los hombros creyendo que caería al suelo cuando el Teniente Parker y dos de sus hombres entraron en el establo.  
  
 ¡Padalecki! ¿Ha visto a…? – la pregunta del oficial murió al tener la respuesta frente a sus ojos, echó un vistazo a los dos animales ensillados – ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que se quedaría confinado en la pensión.  
 Quería ver su caballo teniente – explicó Jared – insistió y no vi nada malo en ello, no iba a escapar.  
 No es lo que parece agente – no le había creído  
 ¿Y qué es lo que parece? – el más alto consiguió evitar la vacilación en su voz  
 Parece que intentó huir y que lo ha detenido  
 Pues se equivoca – insistió Jared – me pidió dar un corto paseo para despedirse del animal y accedí, pensé que no había peligro de fuga y en efecto no lo ha habido, ni siquiera ha podido salir del establo.  
  
El pistolero cerró los ojos, el “estúpido” Ranger lo defendía. El teniente sacó las esposas. Jensen no levantó la cabeza, su palidez, acentuada por momentos, llamó la atención de Parker, así como el gesto protector con que era sostenido por el más alto.  
  
 Eso no va a ser necesario teniente, en serio, salió conmigo de la pensión  
 Por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar señor – aceptó el de uniforme – llévelo a su habitación y no vuelva a dejarle salir si no lo acompañan un par de mis hombres.  
 Por supuesto teniente, vamos Dallas.  
  
Lo llevó a casa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del silencio del prisionero, su cabeza era un torbellino por sí sola rememorando una y otra vez lo sucedido apenas unos minutos antes.  
  
Delilah los recibió preocupada por el aspecto de su chico “¿Qué ha ocurrido?” preguntó cuándo Jared dejó al pecoso en su habitación y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Jensen se acercó a la ventana sujetando su costado sin responder a la mujer que quería ayudarle. No podía hablar porque si abría la boca sólo saldría una pregunta de su boca: “¿cómo he podido besarle?”. Estaba jodido, más que eso, estaba JODIDO. La mesonera trató de hacerle reaccionar.  
  
  
 Sea lo que sea Jensen, estoy segura de que tiene arreglo, tú y yo vamos a hablar – pocas veces lo había visto más afectado por algo que en ese momento – voy por un par de tragos ¿vale? Todo estará bien.  
  
Pero no, ya nada estaría bien. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?  
  
  
  
Jared, con un resoplido se tiró sobre su cama. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a que un forajido, el hombre al que había perseguido más de media vida, le besara? Durante un rato trató de entender cómo se sentía, más bien, trató de entender por qué no estaba asqueado o furioso.  
  
Era uno de los agentes más duros del cuerpo, sólo Chris tenía más fama de duro que él. ¿Ahora era una niñita que se derretía por los besos de un pistolero? ¿A eso había llegado su obsesión por Kid Dallas?  
  
Su cabeza decía una cosa, algo dentro de su pecho, latiendo desbocado, decía otra bien distinta. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y a su cabeza acudía una mirada esmeralda, ansiosa y entregada que nada tenía ya que ver con la frialdad homicida de la primera vez que vio ese rostro.  
  
Había esperado que Chris estuviera ahí, aún era pronto para que abrieran el salón, su tío podría ayudarle. A fin de cuentas ya sabía lo que sentía por Jensen, ¿y si el pistolero se había enterado y quería usarlo para escapar? Se levantó como un resorte, seguro que era eso.   
  
Se dirigió a la puerta, le pediría explicaciones, antes de tocarla siquiera volvió a su mente la mirada del pecoso, intensa, sincera. Se mesó el cabello, no le estaba utilizando, no podía engañarse respecto a eso, era imposible que fingiese así. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?  
  
  
  
Delilah puso un whisky doble en manos de su amigo y dio un sorbo al suyo, de pie, frente a él. Jensen comprendió que no se la quitaría de encima sin contarle qué le ocurría. Se sentó en el sillón que solía utilizar para leer y se tomó medio vaso de golpe.  
  
Hacía más de seis años que se conocían. Antes de que naciera Mary. La primera vez que se vieron las caras ella quería vengar la muerte del hombre que amaba. Si entonces le hubiesen dicho que se convertirían en los mejores amigos, prácticamente hermanos. Delilah habría reído amargamente y sin embargo así era.   
  
 ¿Vas a empezar a hablar Kid?  
 La he fastidiado Delilah, del todo, la he fastidiado del todo  
 Dime que has fastidiado.  
 No me quiere, ¿cómo se me ocurrió pensar que podía quererme? Es absurdo, soy un hombre, se supone que debo amar a una mujer ¿no? Una cosa es la soledad del desierto y otra el amor – se embaló angustiado el pistolero terminando su bebida  
 De acuerdo Jensen, escucha – Delilah dejó su vaso en la mesita – hay hombres a los que les gusta los hombres, y mujeres a las que les gusta las mujeres, se mira mal porque no es algo que pase normalmente, y tú eres de esos. Tus amigos no vamos a dejar de serlo por ello, pero no puedes dejar que nadie más lo sepa ¿comprendes?  
 Lo que faltaba ¿no? Kid Dallas es un maricón  
 No me he explicado bien Jensen, no he dicho que sea algo malo, sino que mucha gente no lo entenderá, si te gusta alguien tienes que asegurarte de que tú le gustas antes de dar un paso.  
 ¿Y si lo he dado? ¿Y si he creído que le gustaba y he dado el paso y él…?  
 ¡Oh! ¡cariño! – abrazó al pecoso que parecía totalmente perdido - ¿te ha rechazado? Piensa que no te ha golpeado ni ridiculizado, quizás tenga miedo de admitirlo simplemente.   
 O quizás esté con otra persona, con Kane  
 Has tardado mucho en decidirte Kid, ahora tienes que aceptar que alguien se te haya adelantado. Pero eso no significa que no seas alguien muy importante en su vida – era mucho tiempo con ellos y la compenetración de los dos amigos siempre le había hecho sospechar algo, aunque como nunca había sido tan directo tampoco ella había querido decir nada.  
 ¿Qué? – ahora sí que estaba perdido  
 Deberías alegrarte por Steve, aunque no lo parezca Chris es un hombre muy delicado y lo tratará bien.  
 ¿perdona? – boqueó comprendiendo al fin  
 ¡No es Steve! El otro Ranger – Delilah abrió los ojos como platos   
  
Jensen no sabía si reír o darse de cabezazos con la pared. La mujer lo miró con tristeza, lo tenía crudo. El chico podría haberle perdonado por la muerte de su padre, podría llegar a ser su amigo. Pero, ¿enamorarse?  
  
 Jared – sonrió el pistolero desesperado – lo he besado, me encontró en el establo, quería dar mi último paseo con Runagate y apenas pude ni montar. Fue sentirle cerca y no poder evitarlo. Al menos ya sé lo que puedo esperar.  
 No sabes nada Dallas – intervino una voz ronca desde la puerta de la habitación  
 Déjanos solos Delilah, por favor – pidió el maestro levantándose de su sillón y mirando a los ojos al Ranger de cabello indomable.  
 No voy a dejar que…  
 Por favor – insistió a la preocupada mujer que salió echando una mirada de advertencia al fornido agente estatal.  
 Te defiende como si fueras algo suyo – murmuró Jared cerrando la puerta tras él.   
 Es mi familia – replicó orgulloso – puede que no lleve mi sangre pero es como si fuese mi hermana mayor.  
 Tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero una respuesta sincera  
 Dispara  
 ¿Qué creías que ibas a conseguir? – no fue hecha con acritud pero la pregunta dolió al pistolero – Cuando me has besado ¿qué pretendías?  
 No pretendía nada  
 Le has dicho a Delilah que ahora sabías lo que podías esperar, ¿qué esperabas?  
 Nada  
  
El Ranger se acercó, invadiendo el espacio de Jensen que no retrocedió ni una sola pulgada. Había hecho lo que había hecho y no se iba a echar atrás. Si quería golpearle que lo hiciera, total, al menos sería una respuesta.  
  
La tuvo, la respuesta, aunque no la que había temido.  
  
La enormes manos del más joven tomaron su rostro, el maestro tragó saliva respirando agitado con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada atrapada por el brillo tornasolado y cambiante de los ojos de Jared. Lentamente el Ranger olvidó quién era devolviendo el beso que lo estaba quemando por dentro desde que lo recibió.  
  
“Eres un tío Padalecki” se regañó mentalmente a sí mismo, al sentir cómo sus rodillas temblaban al contacto con los labios del pistolero, “Esto es un error” se repetía con cada suspiro antes de volver a la carga, entreabriendo la cálida boca que lo estaba enloqueciendo por segundos, introduciendo su lengua, succionando la de un entregado Jensen que había cerrado los ojos totalmente a su merced.  
  
 ¿Esto es lo que querías? – consiguió decir con la voz cargada de deseo - ¿volverme loco?   
  
El rubio no contestó, sólo le miró implorante, el rostro congestionado, los labios enrojecidos. Jared no había visto nada más deseable en su vida. Lo cogió con rudeza del cabello y volvió a tomar posesión de la boca del pistolero.  
  
No esperó permiso, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía enroscó un brazo en la estrecha cintura del más bajo que ahogó un gemido a medias entre el dolor y el placer pegándose a su cuerpo.   
  
Encajaban, como el rifle entre sus manos o ese viejo y desgastado colt en la mano firme y delicada del pistolero que viajaba dentro de su pantalón acariciando cuanto encontraba a su paso. Él hizo otro tanto bajando hacia su trasero, prieto, firme que parecía vibrar ante su toque. Rozó su abertura con la yema de los dedos haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera. No, no podía ir tan lejos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se apartó con un gran esfuerzo.  
  
 ¿Qué?, espera Padalecki – trató de retenerlo Jensen  
 Es eso, crees que si dejas que te folle no podré entregarte, no va a funcionar pistolero.  
  
La delicada mano del rubio soltó su camisa y se estrelló en su cara en forma de puño. La furia bailó dónde apenas unos segundos antes la entrega y el deseo oscurecían el verde irisado de los ojos del pistolero. Jensen ahogó el grito de dolor por el brusco movimiento y volvió a golpear al Ranger. Sus costillas podían irse a la mierda, había algo que dolía más, mucho más.  
  
Esquivó el siguiente puñetazo mirando con desprecio al hombre fuera de sí que como siguiera intentando golpearle acabaría estropeando el trabajo del capitán médico de Fort Brown. Sujetó las muñecas al tercer intento.  
  
 Vete a la mierda Padalecki – siseó Jensen retorciéndose para liberarse – si quisiera escapar lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo ¿era esto lo que querías? ¿Esta es tu venganza? Pues enhorabuena, si querías hacerme creer que te gustaba para humillarme lo has conseguido  
  
Jared colocó las muñecas de su furibundo rival a la espalda, volviendo a pegarlo a su cuerpo. No podía seguir engañándose, por muy difícil que fuera admitirlo, amaba al hombre que se debatía en su agarre. No respondió, sólo lo mantuvo sujeto, con fuerza, impidiendo que hiciese movimientos bruscos. Torso junto a torso.   
  
El pecoso redujo la intensidad de su lucha al notar como una de las manazas del Ranger aprisionaban sus muñecas a la espalda y la otra volvía dentro del pantalón explorando su trasero. “Nunca he estado con nadie” susurró Jared abarcándolo con todo su cuerpo, sin permitir que se separara ni media pulgada. “Ni siquiera con una mujer, nunca me han llamado la atención, pero tú me enloqueces” Introdujo un dedo en la caliente entrada que se cerró alrededor con un respingo del hombre herido.  
  
Sin soltar las muñecas de Jensen a pesar de que había dejado de pelear hundió la cara en su cuello besándolo en toda su extensión. Unió otro dedo al primero y el pecoso ocultó el rostro en su pecho con un jadeo vencido. Jared estaba tan excitado que ya no podía pensar más que en continuar.   
  
 Quiero metértela Jensen, quiero… - el maestro se mordía los labios para no suplicar que lo hiciera de una vez, le daba igual todo, si lo que quería era usarlo para desquitarse, que lo hiciera, sólo quería sentir aquel cuerpo enorme y posesivo dentro de él – si no dices nada lo tomaré como un sí.  
 Hazlo - gruñó  
  
Sacó la mano del pantalón y lo desnudó besando cada atisbo de piel que iba exponiendo al aire. El cuerpo pecoso comenzó a temblar, estaba muy bien dotado, le acarició el pene haciéndole jadear y volvió a forzar su boca con la lengua tan profundo que creía que llegaría hasta sus pensamientos.  
  
Jensen intentó acariciarle a su vez pero no le dejó, lo echó sobre la cama y se quitó el pantalón usando el cinturón para atarle las manos a la espalda, la visión del cuerpo atado a su voluntad le volvió loco del todo. Sin quitarse la camisa se echó sobre él intentando penetrarlo.   
  
 ¡Despacio tío! - suplicó el rubio pero era demasiado tarde, lo penetró sin darse cuenta que el sollozo era de dolor porque lo estaba destrozando.   
  
Jared embistió aún más fuerte entrando y saliendo como si le fuese la vida en ello, mordiendo el cuerpo indefenso bajo él, introdujo una mano bajo el cuerpo de Jensen y comenzó a acariciar sus genitales y su enorme miembro lubricado y palpitante como si se estuviese masturbando. En ese punto el pecoso había dejado de suplicar, sólo gemía tan enajenado como él mismo.  
  
Terminó y un par de segundos después su víctima también se corrió dejando la cama manchada con su semen. Lo mantuvo abrazado unos minutos, sin salir de él, incapaz de alejarse del errático latido de su corazón.  
  
 Eres mío – no supo porque decía eso  
 Soy tuyo – respondió el pecoso con la voz rota  
  
Salió de él y lo tomó en brazos acunándolo y besando la cara bañada en llanto. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero ninguno lo lamentaba. Se sentó en el sillón meciéndolo, Jensen no pidió que lo desatara, era suyo, totalmente suyo, sin condiciones, con toda su alma.  
  
  
  
Hacía horas que la habían echado de la habitación. Delilah no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar. ¿Y si el Ranger hacía algo terrible? Su primer impulso fue llamar a Jim, el veterano sheriff era una persona sensata, pero ¿y si no aceptaba que Jensen fuere “raro”? Solo podía recurrir a Steve.   
  
Normalmente el “Oasis Frontier” solía estar abierto a esa hora, pero sólo encontró a las chicas con la puerta principal aún cerrada. Subió a las habitaciones y Lonely, la muchacha de confianza de Steve le impidió el paso “Tiene compañía, señora Samuels” la joven, rubia y menuda sonrió con tristeza “y no es una de nosotras”  
  
La puerta se abrió y el Ranger Kane salió colocándose el sombrero riendo mientras Steve lo retenía en la puerta con una mirada de plenitud que enternecía. Ambos se quedaron helados al verla.  
  
 Estaba preocupada, pero creo que no tengo motivos – sonrió con picardía – por cierto, no he visto nada.  
  
  
  
Nunca pensó que el amor era así, tan exigente, tan cruel y a la vez tan increíble. Jensen, dolorido y feliz, sólo quería permanecer entre los brazos del Ranger. Aún no lo había desatado, ni siquiera le había permitido cubrirse con algo, lo mantenía sentado sobre sus firmes pantorrillas desnudas, piel contra piel, acariciándole lenta y perezosamente y dejando algún beso ocasional en el pelo.  
  
 Abre las piernas – ordenó suavemente el gigante  
  
El prisionero ni se planteó desobedecer o quejarse. Su miembro se excitó de nuevo con el leve roce de los dedos. La enorme mano del castaño se enredó en su cabello haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirarle esos increíbles y cambiantes ojos, el flequillo largo y húmedo se pegaba a la frente del Ranger confiriéndole un aspecto salvaje que le hizo morderse los labios inconscientemente.  
  
 ¿Harás lo que yo diga? – preguntó el más joven - ¿Todo?  
 Todo – no podía estar más abandonado y a la vez más seguro, repitió – todo  
 ¿Por qué?  
 Te quiero  
 ¿Y si tuvieras razón? ¿y si sólo quisiera vengarme? – Jared se maldijo a sí mismo por hacer esa pregunta, al ver cómo el deseo y el amor se volvían desesperación en el rostro de su prisionero.  
 Entonces no importa nada ¿no? – Gimió Jensen   
 No me estoy vengando  
  
Sin dejar que respondiera el más alto volvió a besar posesivamente al rubio. Mientras lo besaba se dio cuenta admirado de que sí que era suyo, que estaba entregado por completo.  
  
  
  
Fue una semana muy especial tanto para el maestro como para el agente estatal. Sólo Delilah sabía de sus encuentros, incluso les dio algún truco para que no fuesen tan dolorosos. Para los demás sólo daba la impresión de ser una poderosa amistad, como la que unía a Kane y al dueño del “Oasis Frontier”  
  
Un par de días antes de cumplirse el plazo llegó el transporte de la prisión estatal junto con un emisario del gobernador que se reunió con el comandante de Fort Brown. Y con los Rangers, que lo pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido, explicando la participación del pistolero en la solución del conato de rebelión de los texanos de origen mexicano y en la detención de Lorne Finegan.  
  
El ranchero era un conocido asaltante de bancos al otro lado de la frontera. La mayor parte del capital del fallecido banquero procedía de esa actividad y la restante del traslado de ganado.  
  
La muerte de Finegan supuso una tregua en las tensas relaciones diplomáticas con el país vecino. En el registro del rancho del finado descubrieron reses que no eran de su hierro, remarcadas. Al menos un par de centenares pertenecían a Isaías Wayne. Robadas de la última conducción de cinco mil cabezas a El Paso.   
  
El día que llegó el transporte, el médico de Fort Brown volvió a revisar a Jensen de sus costillas. Si le sorprendieron algunas marcas en el torso del pistolero no las mencionó. Los huesos soldaban correctamente y mantuvo su previsión “En cuarenta y ocho horas podrán proceder al traslado”  
  
Habían decidido que Kane y Jared acompañarían al destacamento de soldados y al enviado de la prisión estatal en el traslado. El emisario del gobernador volvió a la capital con la convicción de que lograrían un indulto para Jensen en no más de seis meses.  
  
Esa noche hicieron una cena de despedida con todos los amigos del maestro, el comedor de la pensión se quedó pequeño y los alumnos mayores improvisaron unas mesas en la calle mayor. Incluso colgaron farolillos como si fuera fiesta, a pesar de que el humor general no era muy festivo.  
  
El sheriff después de brindar por la pronta vuelta de Jensen, se dirigió a Steve muy formal.  
  
 Amigo mío, siempre os he considerado a ti y a Ackles la familia de la mujer a la que amo, y como tú eres el mayor, tengo que pedirte la mano de Delilah pues deseo hacerla mi esposa – el veterano agente de la ley se había quitado el sombrero y lo sujetaba tan fuerte que como no le diesen una pronta contestación acabaría destrozándolo.  
 Jim, no soy quién para decir nada, eso es cosa de ella – Carlson sonrió – por mi hace tiempo que sería feliz de que fueses mi hermano, ¿Tú qué dices Delilah?  
 Soy poca cosa para ti Jim – respondió la mujer emocionada  
 No le hagas caso es muy “morestia” – durante toda la cena, Mary se había portado bien, sin intervenir en las conversaciones de los mayores y jugando con los otros niños y niñas de su edad, pero como ella decía “Es un tema demasiado importante para no dar mi experta opinión de hija” – yo te doy mi permiso, ¿Ya puedo llamarte papi sheriff?  
  
Delilah accedió por fin haciendo que la melancolía que flotaba en el ambiente desapareciera entre las sinceras felicitaciones y las muestras de cariño hacia la pareja.  
  
  
  
El salón estaba cerrando, Steve echó a los últimos rezagados mientras Chris se atrevía con unos acordes al piano que le enseñara el maestro tras mucho insistirle. No lo hacía mal del todo.   
  
El Ranger tenía una vieja guitarra que aprendió a tocar de adolescente, por lo que entendía algo de solfeo. Cuando cerró el portón con el candado el más alto se quedó contemplando al improvisado pianista. Al día siguiente se estaría marchando con su hermano. Al final lo habían convencido entre todos que lo mejor era esperar. Aunque lo que realmente lo había convencido era lo bien que llevaba Jensen su encierro (sospechaba que el alto y atractivo Ranger de cabello indomable, tenía algo que ver) incluso a veces creía adivinar en los ojos de su chico un nuevo brillo de felicidad.  
  
 Tocas bien, me gusta ver cómo lo haces – musitó el barman quitándose el delantal – si te quedas sin trabajo puedo contratarte  
 Lo estoy pensando, estoy un poco harto de este trabajo – Kane giró en su banqueta – venir aquí nos ha cambiado la vida a Jared y a mí, ahora no le encuentro mucho sentido a seguir en los Rangers.  
 Eres uno de los pocos que no es un completo gilipollas Chris, has evitado muchos asesinatos innecesarios, es posible que Jensen os haya echado una mano en esta misión pero si no fueses una persona íntegra no se hubiese solucionado todo tan fácilmente.  
 ¿fácilmente? Steve, el pueblo estaba al borde de la rebelión…  
 Lo sé, vivo aquí ¿recuerdas? – se sentó a su lado, codo con codo, y empezó a corregir los fallos de la melodía que ensayaba el agente – seis meses es razonable, prométeme que no lo abandonaréis  
 En cuanto libremos a tu hermanito de la cárcel colgaré la placa y aceptaré tu oferta de trabajo – replicó Kane aceptando las correcciones – tú también sabes tocar… y no sólo el piano.  
  
Continuaron perfeccionando la melodía entre empujones risas y algún que otro beso en la soledad del salón cerrado.  
  
  
  
Jared entró como durante todas esas últimas noches, a escondidas, en la habitación del prisionero. Era un poco más tarde que otros días, por culpa de la cena. No le importaba demasiado, fue hermoso ver cómo Delilah aceptaba la proposición de Beaver y cómo ello hacía que quien aguardaba ansioso su llegada sonriese feliz.  
  
A lo largo de los días había ido calmando su ímpetu, que no su deseo, pues era tenerlo cerca y no poder borrar de su mente cada segundo de contacto con su piel. No se preguntaba qué diría su madre, o su abuelo, probablemente nunca sabrían lo que sentía por el hombre que mató a su padre y si lo supieran directamente lo repudiarían.  
  
El viejo general Kane se moriría de un infarto si supiese que su apellido no se iba a perpetuar en el tiempo y le darían siete síncopes seguidos si llegara a enterarse de que su único hijo varón pensaba dejar los Rangers para trabajar en un salón de una “inmunda” ciudad de la Frontera. Eso no era lo que preocupaba a Jared Padalecki.  
  
Le preocupaba la sombra que se abalanzó sobre él desde la oscuridad del dormitorio cuando pasó el cerrojo interior a la puerta y susurró su nombre. Los labios que había aprendido a conocer tan bien atraparon los suyos en un beso que era más una lucha de poder a poder. Aunque ambos supiesen quien ganaría otra vez.  
  
 Parece que me estabas esperando – jadeó cuando logró separarlo  
 Imaginaciones tuyas – podía imaginar la sonrisa burlona  
 ¿Ah, sí? – ya no tenía miedo a volver a hacerle daño como el primer día, es curioso la de cosas que se aprenden con la práctica y alguna indicación de Delilah - ¿y esa botellita de aceite?   
 Ummm, vaya, me has pillado  
 Sip, eres mío  
 Creído – Jensen se pegó al cuerpo de Jared como una lapa.  
  
Comenzaron su lucha particular de nuevo. El pecoso sólo había ganado una vez, el segundo día y sólo porque Jared se lo permitió, preocupado por descubrir que su inexperta y brutal forma de hacerle el amor le había lastimado. “Cuando esté totalmente recuperado vas a ver” gruñó el más bajo al ser vencido de nuevo.  
  
Se desnudaron el uno al otro, saboreando cada pulgada de piel con los labios, pugnando de nuevo por el control que pertenecía a Jared, como la excitación de la infructuosa lucha del rubio, como la voluntad de acero que se volvía arcilla entre sus dedos, como cada respiración, cada latido.  
  
No tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo pero sin saber cómo siempre acababa maniatándolo con lo primero que pillaba, un pañuelo, un cinturón, el cordón de la cortina, “Ranger pervertido” provocaba el pecoso pidiendo más.   
  
Los primeros rayos del amanecer despertaron a Jensen sobre la cama, desnudo, cubierto por el cuerpo tostado e imponente del chico que lo había buscado toda su vida para matarlo. La cabeza de cabello imposible reposando sobre su hombro y una sonrisa infantil y satisfecha marcando unos adorables hoyuelos en el rostro dormido.   
  
Retiró el cabello de la frente con delicadeza, para no despertarlo y se encontró con esos ojos que no eran ni grises, ni verdes, ni azules, ni castaños pero que sí lo eran. “Te quiero” formó con los labios sin hablar recibiendo una sonrisa adormilada y un mudo “Eres mío” como respuesta.  
  
  
Continuará: _________________


	10. Traslado a Austin

 

  


**Capítulo IX.  
“Traslado a Austin”**   


  
  
Jensen Acles nunca imaginó que le costaría tanto cumplir su palabra. Desde la puerta de la pensión observó el carromato de la prisión estatal que habían enviado por él. Estaba desesperado. Esos últimos días había encontrado por fin un auténtico motivo para ser feliz, ahora sólo eran un sueño.  
  
El teniente Parker y un destacamento de seis soldados acompañarían a los Rangers y al prisionero. Iban a salir en unas horas, en cuanto saliese el sol. El maestro no había podido descansar en toda la noche.  
  
Agradecía los intentos del Padre Collins y del sheriff para que se celebrase un juicio en el que se tuviese en cuenta sus años en Brownsville, y la recomendación del comandante de Fort Brown pero hubiese preferido que no hubiesen hecho nada, porque así se sentía incluso más obligado a entregarse sin resistencia, y, ¡Dios! No quería irse, no quería alejarse de… Jared.  
  
Inconscientemente rozó las costillas que comenzaban a soldar sin problemas. Un carraspeo a su espalda le comunicó que el Ranger también estaba despierto. No dijo nada dejó que los enormes brazos del gigante lo rodeasen protectores. Y que le dejara un beso rápido y disimulado en el cabello.  
  
 Entra dentro Kid – susurró – ya tendrás tiempo de ver esa condenada carreta.  
 No me llames Kid, Padalecki  
 No me llames Padalecki, tengo un bonito nombre que me puso mi madre – notó el temblor del cuerpo que estrechaba suavemente – no me acostumbro a llamarte de otra manera  
 No soy un niño, soy mayor que tú – gruñó el maestro – vamos dentro o tendrás problemas, aquí la gente es muy abierta… si no tienen que ver nada.  
 Tienes razón.  
  
Jared llevó a Jensen a su habitación, no quería que la vista de la pequeña maleta del rubio sobre el aparador le deprimiese aún más, y como Chris llevaba algunas noches sin aparecer por la pensión aún tenían un rato para ellos dos.  
  
 Aún podemos escapar – ofreció el Ranger  
 Estás loco  
 Por ti  
 No Jay, no bromees con eso ahora que… - estaba tan asustado que tuvo que tragar hondo para no gritar desesperado  
 No estoy bromeando – la mirada verde grisácea del más alto se clavó en él sincera y segura – si quieres, ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí, tú y yo, y que nos atrapen si pueden.  
 No… - ¡Dios! Deseaba decir que sí con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía hacerle aquello al chico al que amaba con todo su ser.  
 ¿No me crees?  
 Si te creo, pero, no podría mirarte a la cara Jay, cada segundo tendría miedo de que te cogieran y yo… - inclinó la frente en el pecho del Ranger que quería convertirse en fugitivo por culpa de alguien que no lo merecía – esperaré, esperaremos los dos a ver qué ocurre en Austin ¿de acuerdo?  
 Pueden ser meses Jensen, incluso años y en el peor de los casos…  
 No me has llamado Kid – sonrió por fin el forajido burlándose del más joven – eso está bien, ya te estoy educando en el respeto a tus mayores  
 No hagas eso – murmuró dolido Jared  
 ¿El qué?  
 Cambiar de tema – el castaño cogió la cara del forajido entre sus grandes manos, buscando la mirada que le hacía ser temerario, capaz de cualquier cosa – no quiero perderte ahora que te he encontrado.  
  
  
  
Era el momento de irse, el destacamento al mando del teniente Parker aguardaba junto a la entrada de la pensión a que el prisionero se despidiese de sus seres queridos.   
  
Delilah abrazó a Jensen con un “cuídate, resiste”, prácticamente las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar Steve con otro abrazo. Jim también tuvo que abrazarle. Sin palabras porque ya estaba todo dicho. Porque todos tenían la esperanza de que volviera y lo que más les preocupaba era que no pudiese soportar la cárcel.  
  
El pistolero ocultó la emoción que lo embargaba con la promesa de que estaría bien. Con la niña le costó más contenerse, incluso se le escapó una lágrima cuando la pizpireta chiquilla exigió a Jared que le mandase un telegrama cuando llegasen a la casa del gobernador contándole cómo estaban con pelos y señales.  
  
 Que no se te olvide Ranger – le señaló con su dedito amenazante – que todavía te tengo a prueba como amigo.  
 Si señorita Samuels – contestó el más alto con cómica seriedad  
 Te estoy encargando a mi tito preferido, así que no lo fastidies  
 Sí, Señorita.  
 ¿Y yo qué? – se quejó Steve para distraer a la niña y llevársela antes de que el teniente esposara a Jensen.  
 Tú eres mi otro tío preferido  
 Ah claro, eso es que ya no me quieres  
 ¡Que sí te quiero!  
 ¿Entonces vienes conmigo a ayudarme a cortar flores para el comedor?  
 Eso es trampa – se enfurruñó la niña que de tonta no tenía un pelo – No quieres que llore cuando el tito se vaya  
 No es eso exactamente chiquitina – Jensen se arrodilló frente a la pequeña – si te quedas quien va a llorar soy yo y tú no quieres hacerme eso ¿verdad?  
  
La niña no dijo nada, abrió los ojos mucho para no llorar y abrazó y besó a su tío. Después dio la mano a Steve y se lo llevó a los establos. El pistolero se levantó, había logrado dominar sus sentimientos. Con una mueca se acercó a los soldados extendiendo las manos hacia el frente.  
  
 Lo siento maestro, es la hora – el militar cumplió con su trabajo esposando al detenido   
 Gracias por esperar – musitó el prisionero   
  
Encerraron a Jensen en la carreta que conducía el enviado de la prisión estatal acompañado por un soldado. A ambos lados del vehículo, el teniente Parker y cinco soldados más, acompañados de los dos Rangers emprendieron la marcha.  
  
  
  
El forastero se cruzó con la carreta en la entrada de Brownsville, los ojos castaños del recién llegado observaron la seriedad de la escolta evaluando que la seguridad fuese real. Tampoco perdió de vista a los habitantes del lugar.   
  
Le sorprendió que la pensión estuviese cerrada, necesitaba un lugar dónde quitarse el polvo del camino antes de ir a ver a un viejo amigo que le había enviado una carta después de años sin saber qué había sido de su vida.  
  
Fue a la oficina del sheriff que también estaba cerrada. ¿Es que en esa ciudad nadie abría a una hora decente? Sin embargo la calle estaba llena de gente, que hablaba en voz baja, con cara de disgusto.  
  
Preguntó a una chica rubia y bajita que tenía pinta de trabajar en un salón si había algún sitio dónde alojarse, y al indicarle la posada bufó fastidiado “¿Te burlas de mi?”  
  
 ¿Te está molestando este tipo, Lonely? – preguntó un hombre de treinta y tantos, alto, fuerte, con una larga melena castaña y perfectamente afeitado y aseado.  
 No jefe, sólo que la señora Delilah aún no ha abierto  
 Sólo estoy buscando un lugar donde asearme señor…  
 Stevenson, soy el propietario del salón señor… - utilizó la misma fórmula del otro  
 Morgan, estoy de paso  
 De acuerdo señor Morgan, aunque la puerta esté cerrada llame, están ahí sólo que hoy no es un buen día para nadie de bien en esta ciudad  
 ¿Por qué? Han detenido a un famoso pistolero – preguntó el forastero sorprendido  
 Aquí no era un pistolero, pero eso no importa a alguien de paso ¿o sí?  
 No, tiene razón Stevenson, gracias por la indicación – sin embargo había algo en el comerciante que le resultaba conocido – oiga ¿no le he visto antes?  
 No sé, puede, hace tiempo viajé mucho. Su cara también me resulta familiar Morgan, pero no me interesa ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió Steve peligrosamente  
 Nuevamente gracias, supongo que visitaré el salón antes de irme de la ciudad, si no tiene inconveniente – Los ojos del recién llegado relampaguearon divertidos al reconocer al ex forajido  
 Por supuesto que no Dean, incluso le invitaré a una copa – el reconocimiento era mutuo.  
  
Dean Morgan, antiguo jefe de la Compañía de Rangers de Austin se alojó en la pensión y tras darse un baño y tomar un copioso desayuno fue a reunirse con el hombre que fue su mayor dolor de cabeza durante la guerra y que se convirtió en su mejor amigo con el paso del tiempo.  
  
  
  
Era demasiado tiempo encerrado en esa carreta incómoda y traqueteante. Jensen se arrepintió por milésima vez en lo que llevaba de camino de haberse entregado. Por el único ventanuco del vehículo apenas entraba la luz suficiente para arrancar algún destello metálico a las esposas.  
  
Maldijo una vez más al que había tenido la genial idea de mandar el vehículo por él. Casi podía montar ya, y prefería doce o trece horas a caballo aunque tuviese que ir esposado todo el rato que estar ahí sin nada más que hacer que repasar mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido entre Jared y él.  
  
Sabía que el Ranger iba al costado de la carreta, había escuchado a algún soldado y a Kane intentando entablar conversación con él. Apoyó la cabeza en el lateral de acero, al menos ahí dentro no hacía frío, no soportaba el frío.  
  
Oyó al teniente dar la orden de detenerse para almorzar, por lo visto habían encontrado una granja por el camino que había accedido a prepararles algo de comida. Kane abrió la puerta y la luz le cegó.  
  
 Lo siento maestro, sal – dijo el más bajo de los Rangers entrando y ayudándolo a levantarse - ¿Cómo vas?  
 Aburrido, pero es lo que hay  
  
Jared tomó el relevo de su tío llevando al prisionero a hacer sus necesidades. Jensen tenía otras más acuciantes, “Dime que todo saldrá bien” exigió y se dio cuenta de que el más joven estaba afectado, si en algún momento hubiese usado su relación para escapar esa era la ocasión.  
  
Con las gruesas cadenas uniendo sus muñecas retiró las manos con que el apenado gigante escondía su cara. Y levantó su barbilla, a pesar de mantener los ojos firmemente apretados las lágrimas bañaban un rostro que no estaba hecho para llorar, menos mal que les habían dado algo de privacidad, aunque no duraría mucho.  
  
 Ey, yo creí que con la escusa de llevarme a mear me ibas a echar un polvo ¿y me montas esto? – provocó intentando borrar esa expresión del rostro que amaba.  
 Gilipollas – gruñó el más alto besándolo  
 Nenaza – replicó el prisionero – ¿Estamos bien?  
 Estamos bien  
 Sabía que te pondría el tenerme encadenado  
 Y a ti te pone provocarme pistolero vicioso.  
 A ver quién va a hablar, Ranger pervertido.  
  
Pero no era cierto, no le excitaba nada el tenerlo encadenado porque no era una broma o un juego. Lo envolvió en sus brazos con desesperación. El pecoso se dejó abrazar, necesitaba cada segundo de contacto, al igual que el poderoso cuerpo que lo retenía pegado a él como si quisiera absorberlo por la piel.   
  
La granja era como todas las granjas, quizás un poco mejor cuidada y más próspera pues estaba siendo un año con pocas heladas y los animales estaban resistiendo bien los fríos invernales. El granjero y su esposa tenía siete u ocho hijos de quince años en adelante, los mayores incluso tenían sus propios hijos.  
  
En un momento les sacaron una mesa al porche para la comitiva. A pesar de que el emisario de la prisión estatal protestó, Jensen comió con ellos, sentado entre los dos Rangers, y bajo la mirada curiosa de los habitantes más jóvenes de la granja.  
  
Uno de ellos, el hijo menor, se acercó al pistolero cuando se preparaban para marchar. “¿Es cierto? ¿Eres Kid Dallas?” preguntó retorciendo en las manos unos fascículos de las viejas novelas por entregas, le enseñó la portada, el típico dibujo de un duelo. Jared tuvo la visión de sí mismo, algo más joven, aguardando junto a un grupo de amigos a que se pusiese a la venta ese mismo número, el día que vio por primera vez al pistolero.  
  
 Si chico – fue el mismo Ranger quien respondió – es Kid Dallas  
 Mi padre decía que habría muerto o habría cambiado de vida – el chaval sonrió al agente estatal – yo sabía que no  
 Tu padre es un buen hombre muchacho – el castaño sorprendió la intensa mirada de su amante, prisionero, amigo, como si necesitara saber qué pensaba ahora de él, por eso su respuesta iba más para Jensen que para el curioso granjero – y tenía razón, había cambiado de vida.  
 ¿Entonces por qué lo han capturado?  
 ¡Diantre de crío! – Kane vio la duda en su sobrino y decidió emprender la marcha antes de que surgiese algún problema – A ver chico, la ley es para todos, si la haces, la pagas, tarde o temprano, así que no te salgas del camino.  
  
  
  
El comandante de Fort Brown recibió a su viejo amigo sorprendido de su presencia. “La capital es aburrida amigo mío, y este pueblo es un tanto curioso, hay algunos personajes interesantes incluyéndote a ti”  
  
Sebastian Roche sirvió una copa de coñac al gobernador de Texas. Ambos se sentaron lado a lado en el rústico escritorio mirando a través del ventanal enrejado que daba hacia el patio de instrucción del fuerte.  
  
 Así que te aburre la vida de político – sonrió el comandante haciendo un gesto de brindis al que el otro respondió.  
 Siempre me han aburrido los políticos, pero o me presentaba o montaba un nuevo “OK Corral” en Austin, el otro candidato era el Juez Finegan.  
 Repite eso Dean – Roche se levantó como un resorte - ¿Finegan? ¿Alan Finegan? ¿El hermano de Lorne Finegan?  
 Sí, ¿porqué?, siempre pensé que el pequeño era el único que no era un imbécil de los tres, al menos no intentó secundar a sus hermanos y tratar de controlar las instituciones – entonces recordó lo del ranchero que había estado a punto de provocar una nueva guerra con los mexicanos – espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ese pistolero…?  
 Apestas como político amigo mío, no debiste dejar los Rangers…  
 No debí dejar el ejército, era todo más sencillo, cumples órdenes sin plantearte nada  
 Persigues a alguien toda tu vida, y cuando lo encuentras en lugar de matarlo le das la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo… No, no te planteas nada  
  
Ambos amigos se echaron a reír, un destacamento hacía una tanda de ejercicios con sus fusiles. El Gobernador se sintió transportado a otra época. La guerra acababa de terminar y se había muchos frentes activos en las brechas que aún no se habían cerrado, problemas con los indios, con los mexicanos, con los renegados que no aceptaban la derrota, miles de desesperados, el apogeo de las bandas de forajidos.  
  
 ¿Desde cuándo sabías que Steve Carlson y Kid Dallas estaban en Brownsville, Sebastian? – sabía la respuesta, ambos se encontraron con la banda del viejo Carlson hace mucho tiempo  
 Desde que llegué aquí, hace más de cinco años – cortó el intento de protesta de su amigo – la primera vez estaban sacando escombros de este mismo edificio con ayuda de un sacerdote, rescataron al antiguo comandante del fuerte, aún con vida. Decidí hablar con ellos y darles la oportunidad de huir.  
 No lo hiciste  
 Nunca les dije nada, Carlson, creo que siempre supo que le había reconocido, Ackles no estoy tan seguro. Durante todo este tiempo, ni una sola vez me han dado ocasión a arrepentirme Dean. Pensé que también merecían una oportunidad, además, llevaban a una mujer y un bebé con ellos.  
 ¿Qué te hizo denunciarlo?  
 No fui yo, fue un Ranger, al parecer lo había estado persiguiendo toda su vida, ¿recuerdas a mi general?  
 ¿Kane “el oso”? Su hijo fue mi aprendiz durante unos meses, era un chaval muy capaz  
 Es uno de los dos Rangers, el otro es nieto del viejo Kane, su padre murió en un duelo con Kid Dallas hará unos quince años, es quien cursó la denuncia y solicitó su detención  
 Pero no la de Carlson  
 No, el otro Ranger no lo permitió, al parecer ha entablado una fuerte amistad con el dueño del salón.  
  
Morgan terminó su copa. La imagen mental que se había hecho tras la petición del comandante se iba perfilando con claridad. Era evidente que su amigo se identificaba con el par de forajidos que habían comenzado una nueva vida en aquel conflictivo lugar de la frontera.  
  
 Dean, ¿era necesario enviarlo directamente a la prisión estatal? Creí que dadas las circunstancias lo retendrías en los calabozos de la policía de Austin  
 Yo no… ¡Mierda! ¡Los Finegan! Debo poner un telegrama, si entra en esa prisión no saldrá  
 ¡Joder, es cierto! – el comandante acompañó a su amigo fuera – si necesitas ayuda el teniente Parker está a tu disposición amigo, sólo necesita que le digas quien eres. Hay que impedir que Ackles caiga en manos de Joseph Finegan.  
  
  
  
  
Después del largo viaje la carreta se detuvo ante la prisión estatal de Austin. El corazón de Jared dio un vuelco en su pecho. La doble puerta de seguridad se abrió a un camino enrejado que dejaba a ambos lados dos patios vacíos en los que patrullaban varios hombres armados con rifles.   
  
El comité de bienvenida estaba formado por un hombre alto, bastante gordo, de pelo plateado y mirada inquietante. El joven Ranger tenía la impresión de conocerlo de algo. Dos hombres tan bien armados como los que habían visto por el camino acompañaban a quien se presentó como el Alcaide de la prisión.  
  
 No es necesario que nos ayuden a encerrar al prisionero señores, a partir de aquí se encarga mi gente, gracias – prácticamente echó a soldados y Rangers de su prisión.  
 Señor Alcaide, el prisionero está aquí sólo en espera de juicio, aún no ha sido condenado – Chris Kane se vio en la obligación de hablar a favor del detenido, Jared estaba bloqueado y la actitud de la gente de esa prisión le mosqueaba bastante – debe tener en cuenta que ha ayudado a detener a un peligroso criminal y ha salvado la vida de varios agentes de la ley.  
 Créame Ranger, lo tengo muy en cuenta, gracias por la apreciación.  
  
Jared, Chris y los soldados salieron de aquel tétrico lugar, el Ranger de más edad tuvo que llamar la atención un par de veces a su sobrino que no dejaba de mirar los altos muros con la sensación de que algo estaba muy mal.  
  
 Nos alojaremos en el cuartel norte esta noche, amigos – dijo el teniente antes de separarse de ellos – mañana volveremos a Fort Brown, si queréis que lleve alguna carta o algo, no tengo inconveniente  
 Gracias Teniente – Kane estrechó la mano del militar, el otro Ranger ni se dio cuenta de que también se la ofrecía a él – discúlpale, me temo que está bastante distraído desde que hemos llegado. ¡Jared!  
 ¡Oh! ¡Si! Gracias teniente – reaccionó al fin el gigante  
 Tendrá suerte, ya verán, hay mucha gente importante dispuesta a echarle una mano, no me sorprendería que en unos meses esté en el ejército o al servicio de los Rangers – el militar dio en el clavo con la preocupación del castaño que sonrió confuso  
  
Se separaron, camino de la ciudad recordó su promesa, tenía que mandar un telegrama.  
  
  
  
El que ni Jared ni Kane lo hubiesen sacado de la carreta antes de irse mosqueaba bastante a Jensen. Se puso en pie esperando que abriesen la puerta y estuvo a punto de caer cuando la carreta volvió a ponerse en marcha. Escuchó un par de portones más y se detuvo.  
  
La puerta se abrió u una voz le ordenó salir. El sol prácticamente se había puesto por lo que no le molestó para echar un vistazo alrededor. Supo ocultar el miedo al ver a un grupo de presos con un horrible uniforme de rallas grises trasportando unas rocas de un lado a otro del patio vigilados por un par de hombres con rifles en las manos y látigos al cinto.  
  
El que reconoció por la voz como el alcaide de la prisión se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía su mirada y rió divertido. “No te preocupes Dallas, para ti tenemos un trato especial” la advertencia se apoyó en el culatazo de rifle que recibió en la espalda para que avanzara.  
  
Lo llevaron a un barracón dónde un viejo médico que parecía más un barbero sacamuelas que otra cosa lo inspeccionó sin tocar las vendas que aún protegían sus costillas. Le dieron uno de los uniformes de los presos y lo llevaron a la oficina del alcaide.  
  
 ¿Por qué no está encadenado agente Pulnam? – fue lo que dijo el orondo tipo sentado tras el imponente y carísimo escritorio de talla isabelina.  
 Creí que como ese Ranger dijo…  
 ¿Quién da las órdenes Pulnam?   
 Usted Alcaide Finegan – replicó el agente  
 El señor Dallas es un pistolero muy peligroso Pulnam ¿nunca ha oído hablar de él? – Joseph Finegan se levantó de su sillón y se encaró con el prisionero, era un poco más bajo, apenas dos pulgadas, pero sus pequeños ojos grises destilaban un odio furibundo – yo sí, así que ayudó a matar a un criminal ¿no señor Dallas?  
 Fue cara a cara – replicó el pistolero recibiendo un puñetazo del mandamás de la prisión.  
  
Varios agentes más entraron y rodearon a Jensen sin darle opción a defenderse. Dos de ellos lo sujetaron permitiendo al Alcaide desfogar su furia hacia el hombre que había matado a su hermano menor.  
  
Cuando terminó, mandó encadenarlo y que lo llevaran a los pozos, dónde castigaban los intentos de motín o de huída. Una vez el prisionero fue arrojado dentro de uno, Joseph Finegan se sentó en el borde de la celda sin puertas ni techo. “Está muy mal atacar al Alcaide e intentar escapar el primer día señor Dallas, así no me da opción a atender las recomendaciones de los Rangers, es una lástima, si sigue con esa actitud no saldrá nunca de aquí”  
  
El rubio no dijo nada, miró fijamente al Alcaide. Aguantaría, se lo había prometido a Jared, y si tenía que llevarse a ese maldito psicópata por delante para cumplir su promesa… se lo llevaría.  
  
  
  
Estaban cerrando la tienda de juguetes junto a la oficina de telégrafos. Una muñeca con rizos dorados y un traje de pionera llamó la atención de Jared, el teniente se iría al día siguiente, quizás no le importase dársela a Mary.  
  
 ¿Crees que si sobornas a ese diablillo te va a querer más que a su tito Jensen? – picó Chris cuando el más joven convenció a la tendera que se la envolviese para un viaje.  
 Venga Chris, no es un soborno, sólo me pareció buena idea…  
 Pues que sepas que eres el último de su lista y que “sigues a prueba” – dijo las tres últimas palabras poniendo una voz ridícula y chillona que quería parecer infantil.  
 Gilipollas – intentó reír el otro Ranger, pero el mal presentimiento que tenía desde esa tarde no le dejaba relajarse.  
  
Con el paquete bajo el brazo entró en la oficina de telégrafos, tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que se hizo el cambio de turno y entraron los del horario nocturno.   
  
 Sólo emergencias y asuntos oficiales señores – dijo el viejo telegrafista  
 Es una emergencia – dijo Kane – o aquí mi amigo es capaz de saltar el mostrador y mandar el mensaje él mismo  
 Soy un empleado del gobierno, si atentan contra mi vida los Rangers los perseguirán – dijo valientemente el viejo dispuesto a defender su herramienta de trabajo.  
 No le haga caso señor, sólo bromeaba – Jared fulminó a su tío con la mirada – necesito mandar un telegrama a Brownsville.  
 Verá muchacho, en las ciudades fronterizas las oficinas de telégrafo sólo abren por la mañana, enviar un mensaje ahora supondría que la máquina funcionase sin que nadie recogiera el mensaje, se perdería…  
 ¿No queda marcado en esas tiras de papel? – preguntó Kane señalando un par de telégrafos con sus rollos de impresión  
 Sólo están disponibles en las capitales señor, a menos que alguien esté esperando un mensaje oficial, no habrá ninguno en Brownsville.  
 Está bien, lamento la molestia, volveré mañana – dijo el más alto saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Aún no había salido cuando el telegrafista dijo en voz alta “¡qué coincidencia tan curiosa!” mientras recogía un mensaje. El viejo se puso la chaqueta e iba a cerrar la oficina para ir a entregar el mensaje al ver que los dos hombres aún no se habían ido les dijo.  
  
 Hay gente en la oficina de Brownsville, si me hacen el favor de aguardar aquí mientras llevo este mensaje a los Rangers, enviaré el suyo a mi vuelta.  
 Somos Rangers – Kane y Jared mostraron sus placas al aturullado viejo que les entregó el mensaje.  
  
Lo enviaba el Gobernador de Texas en persona pidiendo al alto mando de la Compañía de Austin que se hiciese cargo de la custodia de Kid Dallas y que no permitiese que fuera encerrado en la prisión estatal, recurriendo al ejército en caso de ser necesario.  
  
Jared no vio nada más, olvidó su preciado paquete sobre el mostrador de la oficina y marchó al galope a la capitanía general. Chris respondió al mensaje avisando al Gobernador que tendrían problemas pues ya habían entregado al prisionero.   
  
Continuará: _________________


	11. ¿Demasiado tarde?

user posted image

Capítulo X.  
“¿Demasiado tarde?”

 

El galope de los caballos en dirección a la capital era el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio de la nublada mañana texana. Amenazaba tormenta y Steve Carlson volvió a frenar su yegua esperando al Gobernador que era incapaz de seguir su ritmo.

Nunca debió permitir que se llevaran a Jensen, debió huir cuando tuvo ocasión. Si lo mataban… No, estaría bien. “Aguanta Kid, la ayuda está en camino”. Un rayo surcó el oscuro medio día. Y Morgan llegó a su altura mirando con preocupación las nubes.

 Deberíamos buscar un refugio, no tardará en descargar la tormenta.  
 Si avanzamos cinco millas hay una zona rocosa y elevada que puede protegernos de una riada – indicó el barman que con su sombrero de ala ancha, su guardapolvo negro y los dos revólveres perfectamente sujetos a las pantorrillas, parecía la reencarnación del legendario Robert Carlson.  
 Intentémoslo – aceptó el gobernador que parecía más un veterano Ranger que el máximo dirigente de Texas

Veinte minutos de galope tendido y llegaron al macizo rocoso. En la parte baja había una abertura lo bastante amplia para protegerlos a ambos con los caballos. Carlson pasó de largo y Morgan le siguió. Ascendieron unos diez metros entre la lluvia torrencial que los caló hasta los huesos y la amenaza de los rayos que no caían lo suficientemente lejos para no preocuparse.

La cueva era enorme. Podría refugiar a un destacamento de caballería completo junto con sus animales. Tenía señales de haber sido usada como refugio en el pasado, pero hacía bastante tiempo que nadie había pisado por allí.

Steve se internó por una galería y volvió con una brazada de ramas secas, encendiendo una pequeña fogata que les iba venir genial a ambos para no coger una pulmonía. El gobernador observó el lugar a la luz vacilante del fuego. Formó parte de una partida de rastreo una vez, en esa zona, haría unos veinte años. Los perdieron como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, y en cierto modo, así era.

 Debería descansar señor – advirtió Steve – la tormenta aún durará un par de horas y en cuanto pare continuaremos la marcha, si no recuerdo mal había un par de colchonetas por algún lado.  
 ¿Me da órdenes Carlson?  
 Sólo estoy haciendo una sugerencia Gobernador

Una vez secos buscaron las colchonetas, estaban enrolladas y ocultas en una de las galerías, junto a dos o tres novelas con las tapas arrugadas en las que no se distinguía nada.  
 Jensen solía leerle esos libros a nuestro viejo cocinero cuando perdió la vista – dijo el pistolero  
 Nunca creí que fuese cierto que Taylor Duncan se había convertido en el cocinero de una banda de forajidos, fue una leyenda entre los Rangers. Leer novelas a un ciego, a veces creo que os inventáis todo eso sobre vuestro amigo. Te recuerdo que os vi en acción en “El Paso”  
 Le viste disparar ¿no es cierto?  
 Mató a un hombre.  
 Disparó tres veces, voló dos revólveres y mató a quien había ido a matar  
 El muerto era un veterano de la guerra, un borracho que sólo quería la recompensa que daban por vosotros – Acusó el Gobernador  
 Yo no recuerdo su nombre, pero le apuesto lo que quiera que Jensen sí lo recuerda

Guardaron silencio, una de las novelas era “El viaje de Arthur Gordon Pym”, de un novelista llamado Poe que sólo escribía tonterías sobre fantasmas, monstruos o asesinos. Las demás ni siquiera podía adivinar de qué eran de lo estropeadas que estaban por la humedad y el tiempo. El gobernador de Texas estornudó al intentar leer algo en una de ellas.

user posted image

Había empezado a llover. Jensen se puso en pie buscando protección contra el agua que empezó a caer dentro del pozo como si hubiesen desviado un riachuelo. No había aparecido nadie desde que el día anterior lo arrojaron ahí dentro. Hacía mucho frío, y el agua helada que caía directamente o se filtraba por las paredes no ayudaba precisamente.

En cuestión de minutos estaba totalmente empapado. El suelo del pozo tenía ya un par de pulgadas de agua y el cielo no paraba de descargar su furia sobre su cabeza. Por un segundo tuvo la tentación de acurrucarse junto a la pared y dejarse morir de frío. Sólo hasta que a su mente acudió la cara de Jared, riendo, asustado, siguiendo la corriente a una caprichosa cría de seis años.

Siguió de pie el tiempo que el agua no dejaba de caer.

“Y luego ese Ranger idiota me dirá que no tengo aguante” resopló.

El pozo se estaba llenando a una velocidad impensable en aquellas tierras. No creía que hubiesen pasado más de treinta minutos y el fango cubría sus rodillas.

Cuando paró el diluvio el agua le llegaba más arriba de la cintura y a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie. Una cuerda golpeó la superficie líquida llamando su atención. Miró hacia arriba y vio al agente Pulnam.

 ¡Necesitaré tu ayuda para sacarte muchacho! – dijo el carcelero - ¡tendrás que trepar!  
 ¿Puede echarme algo para las manos? – pidió intentando reactivar la circulación de las mismas  
 ¡Lo siento! ¡No se me ha ocurrido traer nada chico! ¡me estoy jugando el puesto haciendo esto!

Jensen se sacó la camisa de rayas, al estar encadenado, quedaba atascada en las muñecas, intentó protegerse las manos con ella como pudo y comenzó a trepar. Cada músculo dolía como si cientos de agujas se clavasen en él. Perdió pie un par de veces midiendo con su cuerpo el trecho de pared que había logrado escalar.

Al llegar arriba el vigilante lo ayudó a salir y en seguida le dio una manta. El prisionero quedó de rodillas temblando lastimosamente por el frío y el esfuerzo.

 Deberías huir, estamos a media milla de la prisión, aquí sólo traen a los presos de los que el alcaide se quiere deshacer, chico.  
 No puedo huir  
 Te matará, y no conseguirás nada haciéndote matar chico.  
 Váyase, llévese la cuerda y la manta, viene gente – avisó al hombre que intentaba ayudarle  
 ¿cómo lo sabes?  
 No pierda más tiempo, dese prisa – el guardia oyó también el galope de algunos caballos – demasiado tarde, escóndase

Jensen se quitó la manta y echó a andar en dirección contraria dónde había dicho a Pulnam que se escondiese. Un par de minutos después se vio rodeado por un grupo de guardias.

 ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿cómo has salido del pozo? – preguntó el que parecía el jefe  
 Trepando – contestó el rubio lacónicamente  
 Este se cree muy listo – uno de los guardias lo derribó de una patada en la espalda

Otro bajó de su caballo y lo cargó sobre uno que llevaban a remolque, como un paquete. “Jodido Alcaide y sus jodidas vendettas” murmuró con rencor mientras aseguraba el cuerpo del prisionero a la silla para que no se cayera (o no se tirara, que también podía ser) “Con lo fácil que sería meterle una bala en la sesera y se acabaron los problemas”

user posted image

Christian Kane sujetó a su compañero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza. La furia homicida que emanaba del gigante hizo retroceder al Alcaide que borró su expresión desdeñosa de su gorda cara cambiándola por el miedo.

 ¡Le he dicho que escapó! ¡Seguro que lo tenía todo planeado antes de llegar!  
 ¡Miente! ¡No ha escapado! – por supuesto que no, si algo había aprendido en el escaso mes y medio que hacía desde que puso los pies por primera vez en Brownsville es que Jensen no huiría - ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?!  
 ¡Cálmate Jared! ¡así no vas a conseguir nada! – Chris era incapaz de sujetar por más tiempo a su sobrino  
 Tienes razón – dejó de forcejear – estoy bien, estoy calmado, suéltame

Al decirlo de una forma tan suave, el mayor de los Rangers se confió y dejó vía libre al gigante que sacó su revólver y se lo metió en la boca al Alcaide.

 ¡Ranger!  
 ¡Jared!

El teniente Parker no quería intervenir pero si el Ranger disparaba a Joseph Finegan su carrera y probablemente la de sus hombres habría terminado así que encañonó al desquiciado muchacho con su rifle.

 ¡Padalecki! Suelte ese arma, hemos registrado toda la prisión y no está, por favor, no me obligue… - cayó al ver el colt de Kane junto a su sien  
 Baje el arma teniente, por favor  
 No sean locos Rangers, podemos seguir buscando no tienen por qué forzarme a iniciar una matanza – pidió el oficial – Padalecki, no va a morir él solo, ni usted, ¿merece la pena? ¿Eso cómo va a ayudar al maestro?

Jared bajó el arma. Al ver cómo el Alcaide volvía a esbozar su acostumbrada mueca de desprecio le saltó un par de muelas de un puñetazo antes de ser reducido por Chris y el teniente. Que casi tuvieron que arrastrarlo para sacarlo del despacho de Finegan.

 ¡Si no lo encuentro dese por muerto, escoria! – gritó desesperado - ¡DESE POR MUERTO!

Kane lo llevó hasta sus monturas tras un cruce de miradas con el teniente. Lo obligó a montar y le hizo salir delante de él de la prisión.

 ¿No los va a detener Teniente? – preguntó furioso el alcaide con el rostro bañado en sangre por el puñetazo  
 ¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente el aludido ordenando a sus hombres que se retirasen  
 ¡Me han atacado! ¡Y a usted!  
 Yo no he visto nada de eso que dice señor – sonrió el teniente con amabilidad – debería ponerse algo frío en esa herida.

user posted image

Esperaron hasta que el último soldado abandonó la prisión para llevar de nuevo al prisionero dentro. Directamente a las celdas de aislamiento. No es que fueran muy cómodas, sólo tenían una fina capa de paja en el suelo, pero comparado de dónde venía a Jensen le pareció una mejora.

Estaba demasiado agotado para sentir hambre o dolor. El frío le impedía seguir despierto. No llegó a cerrar los ojos del todo. Las botas del desgraciado de Finegan le pisaron la pierna que tenía extendida haciéndole volver a la realidad brutalmente.

Levantó la cara y se rió sin ganas del aspecto grotesco del Alcaide. Alguien le había dado un buen golpe. El pomposo dirigente salió de la celda enfurecido y ordenó a un par de guardias que llevasen al prisionero al patio y convocase al resto de prisioneros para un escarmiento.

Había anochecido, los presos formaban ante el patíbulo dónde no solo se ejecutaba las sentencias de muerte, sino que también se disciplinaba a los rebeldes. Eran gente curtida, alguno incluso había sobrevivido a castigos como el que ahora iba a presenciar.

De vez en cuando algún murmullo era acallado por el golpe de una porra o un culatazo de rifle. Los dos guardas tuvieron que arrastrar al preso hasta el poste central, y no porque se resistiera, sino porque ni siquiera podía dar un paso.

Jensen quedó colado de sus muñecas al poste, desnudo de cintura para arriba, uno de los guardas cortó las vendas que aún protegían sus costillas con un cuchillo. Apenas se dio cuenta. El Alcaide soltó un ridículo discurso que nadie creyó pero que todos tuvieron que soportar diciendo que así se castigaban los intentos de fuga.

Ordenó que le diesen veinte latigazos. Ninguno de los presentes apostaba que en las condiciones que se adivinaba que podía estar el condenado, sobreviviese más allá de la media docena. El castigo comenzó y Jensen gritó tres, cuatro veces, al quinto sólo se quejó débilmente y efectivamente después del sexto dejó de moverse o emitir algún sonido. Cuando terminó Finegan ordenó que nadie tocase el cuerpo hasta que él lo dijera y mandó encerrar al resto de los presos.

Pulnam se escabulló harto de tanta brutalidad, montó en su caballo y se dirigió a la oficina central de los Rangers.

user posted image

El viento había barrido las últimas nubes de tormenta. Morgan adelantó a la yegua de Carlson en su galope hacia la capital. A pesar de estar bien entrada la noche la luna había salido con tanta fuerza que bastaba para iluminar el sendero.

No habían parado desde que terminara la lluvia torrencial. Aún con algún relámpago en el horizonte Carlson partió sin esperarle. Tuvo que forzar la marcha para poder alcanzarlo. No se le podía negar el espíritu de sacrificio por su amigo. Sólo habían parado para dar un breve descanso a las monturas y en esos momentos el barman había seguido caminando con el animal de la brida, “Una yarda más es una yarda más”

Al amanecer llegaron a Austin. Steve fue directo a la oficina central de los Rangers, se encontró con un guardia de la prisión estatal que salía en ese momento, lo identificó porque llevaba el mismo uniforme que quien se llevó a su amigo sólo hacía tres días.  
Iba protestando de lo idiota que era el tipo de guardia, que lo había tenido ahí toda la noche para nada cuando se dio de bruces con el pistolero.

 Mire por dónde va, amigo – gruñó de malos modos Carlson agotado por la cabalgada y ansioso por encontrar a Chris y a Jared para sacar a Jensen de prisión así tuviera que quemarla hasta sus cimientos  
 Lo siento, si va a buscar a algún Ranger, mejor se va, a mi me han tenido toda la noche, y eso que les dije que era importante y urgente.  
 ¿Todavía estás ahí Pulnam? ¡Viejo chiflado! ¡Te hemos dicho miles de veces que a nadie le importa un preso muerto más o menos! – le gritó el Ranger de guardia  
 ¡Claro que no! ¡Malditos burócratas! ¡vosotros si no os pagan no cagáis! – replicó el viejo con osadía

Steve retuvo al engreído agente que se acercó a echar a patadas al guardia. Una muy mala idea rondaba su cabeza y no la podía apartar de ella. Morgan desmontó, y sin darse a conocer interrogó a Pulnam.

 Conozco al jefe de los Rangers, señor, dígame a qué ha venido  
 ¡Para lo que va a servir a estas alturas! – el viejo estaba indignado – se trata de un preso que trajeron hace pocos días. Por lo visto el alcaide tenía algo contra él. Anoche se podría haber hecho algo, si sobrevivió, ahora sólo podrán recoger su cadáver.

Carlson rugió como una fiera enjaulada desahogando su furia con quien más a mano tenía, que no era otro que el agente que terminaba su guardia en ese momento. Comenzó a golpearlo sin medir cómo ni dónde sin escuchar al gobernador o al guardia que le pedían que parara hasta que alguien más alto consiguió sujetarle por la espalda inmovilizándole.

 ¿Steve? – Kane se aseguró de que su compañero de cuerpo seguía con vida - ¿Qué ocurre?  
 ¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto por vuestra culpa! – se debatió como si estuviera poseído

Jared, que era quien lo sujetaba, lo soltó mirando interrogante al guarda al que creyó reconocer del día cuando llevaron la maldita carreta a la prisión. Al ver el gesto compungido del viejo su mirada se endureció y sin decir nada montó en la agotada yegua de Steve y partió al galope.

 ¡Maldita sea Jared! ¡Te matarán! ¡Vuelve! – gritó su tío  
 Por mi como si se pudre en el infierno – musitó rencoroso el pistolero – pero si quieres morir con él te acompaño  
 Señores, no se precipiten – intentó detenerlos el gobernador  
 No se interponga Jefe – Kane le había reconocido pero eso no le iba a detener – mande a sus soldados a recoger nuestros cuerpos.

user posted image

Podía estar fuera de sí, pero entrar en una prisión estatal a tiro limpio no era un gran plan. Y Jared Padalecki podía ser un loco suicida pero no era estúpido. Iba a matar al Alcaide y no podría hacerlo si no lograba llegar vivo a meterle una bala en la cabeza.

Tenía las ideas lúcidas hasta asustar. En su mente se aparecía una y otra vez la sonrisa pícara que le obsequió la última vez que vio su cara. Evitó la zona de reclusión revisando la parte trasera que daba al edificio principal dónde estaba la enfermería y la vivienda de Finegan.

Unos cuatro metros de muro coronados de alambre de espino eran toda la protección ante las incursiones del exterior, en esa zona ni siquiera había torretas de vigilancia. Cogió la cuerda de la silla, le ató una rama y consiguió engancharla a la alambrada en el primer tiro.

En un par de minutos estaba dentro. Pasó junto a las rejas que separaban la zona “noble” del patio de reclusos. No habría puesto la mirada en el patíbulo si uno de los focos que bañaban el patio no hubiese pasado por ahí.

Cuando alguien te cuenta algo horrible, como la muerte de un ser querido, duele. El estómago se encoge y sientes que se te sale el alma por la boca con todo lo que hubieses querido hacer o decirle antes de perderlo. Si tienes suerte, puedes llorar, gritar, pasar página.

No es lo mismo si lo ves. Si esa persona es tan importante que estás dispuesto a morir por su recuerdo. Si le ves, si ves lo que han hecho con él… Durante unos segundos la mirada de Jared Padalecki se posó en el cuerpo abandonado, colgado por los brazos, en le cabeza vencida, encajada entre el poste y un brazo. El foco siguió su viaje arrebatando de su vista a Jensen. Jared había olvidado por qué estaba ahí.

user posted image

Pulnam condujo a Carlson y Kane a la puerta principal. El Ranger echó un vistazo a su compañero en la desesperada e improvisada misión. No tenía nada que decir, podía entender al pistolero hosco y silencioso que contemplaba el recinto penitenciario.

El viejo guarda les puso al corriente de todas las atrocidades que se cometían allí dentro, y aunque sabía que a aquellos dos hombres les importaba poco su denuncia, se sintió bien explicándoles lo harto que estaba de esa situación.

Los guardas de la puerta principal se miraron preocupados al reconocer a Kane y a su compañero. Aquello no era bueno, el Alcaide estaba en un lío al desobedecer una orden directa del Gobernador, en esos momentos creían que el Ranger y su compañero venían a llevarse el cuerpo del prisionero y a detener a Finegan.

Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros, “Abre tío, esto no es con nosotros”. Seguidos por Pulnam y por uno de los guardias, Chris y Steve se dirigieron a la residencia del asesino. El hielo azul de los ojos del que hace unos días sólo era un pacífico barman se posó en el patíbulo.

Giró el caballo bruscamente y saltó del mismo cuando estuvo junto a la tétrica construcción de madera.

 Suéltale desgraciado – ordenó con un susurro ronco al castaño que arrodillado, acunaba el cuerpo de Jensen en la oscuridad – suéltale o te meto una bala en el corazón.  
 Casi no respira – si Jared oyó su voz no había escuchado las palabras llenas de odio  
 ¡Steve! – Kane bajó el arma con que su amigo apuntaba a su familia - ¿Está vivo?  
 Apenas, tengo que sacarlo de aquí, tengo… - Jensen movió los labios inconscientemente distrayéndolo – estoy aquí, estás aguantando pistolero, sigue así.  
 Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, ¡vamos! – Steve había enfundado su arma - ¡buscad algo! ¡una carreta!

A esas alturas media prisión sabía que estaban allí, Joseph Finegan rodeado por sus sicarios más fieles se enfrentó a los Rangers y su amigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el prisionero seguía con vida se enfureció. No dejaría que esos estúpidos agentes impidiesen su venganza.

Cogió un rifle de manos de uno de sus hombres y apuntó al hombre indefenso que el Ranger más alto sostenía con un brazo mientras intentaba abrigarlo con un guardapolvo negro. El dueño del abrigo, un tipo de la larga melena rubia que lo acompañaba sobre el patíbulo, sonrió al Alcaide provocándole un escalofrío. No llegó a presionar el gatillo, cayó al fangoso suelo al sonido de dos disparos simultáneos.

Jared y Steve guardaron sus armas y dedicaron toda su atención a su amigo malherido. Kane dio la vuelta al cadáver de Finegan, estaba seguro de haber oído dos disparos, pero sólo había una herida en mitad de la frente desde dónde aún escapaba un débil hilo de sangre.

Un destacamento del ejército con el Gobernador al frente entró en la prisión y su capitán se hizo cargo de la misma. Llevaron al muerto y a Jensen a la enfermería dónde el médico de los rangers inspeccionó al herido sorprendido de que siguiese vivo. Ni Steve ni Jared se apartaron un solo segundo del lado del maestro, dejando a Kane la ingrata tarea de dar las explicaciones necesarias.

 Su amigo no tiene muchas posibilidades de ver ponerse el sol esta noche – dijo el médico después de curar y vendar las heridas – tendrán suerte si pueden despedirse de él.

Con esas alentadoras palabras se marchó de la enfermería de la prisión. Chris y el Gobernador Morgan se reunieron con ellos.

 Tenemos algo que solucionar, es importante – Dean Morgan se acercó curioso al herido por cuya causa se había llevado la cabalgada más dura y radical de su vida, no parecía un pistolero – Señor Carlson, esto le atañe a usted tanto como a los Rangers  
 Diga lo que sea – Steve no aceptó la comida que le trajo su amigo  
 No puedo permitir que el señor Kane deje los Rangers por un trabajo como pianista en su salón – soltó de una vez el hombre maduro rascándose una incipiente barba canosa – el cuerpo se quedaría sin uno de sus mejores hombres, y lo que necesitamos son más… ¿me sigue?  
 No  
 ¿Ese no es un “no” o no es el “no” que yo me creo?  
 Ahora sí que no le sigo – le miró el pistolero un poco molesto - ¿Qué hará con nosotros si me niego?  
 Debería expulsar al señor Padalecki y al señor Kane, por lo de esta noche, pero como le he dicho no puedo prescindir de mis mejores hombre. No haré nada, para mí usted sigue siendo Carl Stevenson barman y sólo si acepta mi proposición será Carl Stevenson, Ranger.  
 ¿Y él? – señaló al hombre inconsciente  
 Sea como sea Kid Dallas murió aquí – las miradas castaña y azul se cruzaron entendiéndose al instante – si tenemos suerte sumaremos al señor Ackles al equipo.  
 Gracias jefe – musitó Chris  
 No me las des, en el mejor de los casos te las vas a tener que ver con un novato bastante terco Christian – sonrió Morgan – tengo que solucionar toda esta locura así que desapareced dos o tres meses, estaré en contacto con el comandante de Fort Brown para saber si lo consigue.

 

_________________ FIN?


	12. Epílogo + escena extra

 

  


**Epílogo  
“Póker de Rangers”**   


  
  
Los dos Rangers y Steve trasladaron a Jensen a la ciudad fronteriza, creyendo que lo llevaban a morir entre amigos. Para todos, menos para Mary y el padre Collins, fue una sorpresa que resistiese un día más, una semana más.   
  
Consiguió abrir los ojos a las dos semanas, sólo unos minutos. Al día siguiente una hora. Reconoció al chico enorme que le dedicó una gran sonrisa cuando pidió débilmente un poco de agua. Un día más y Mary entró en la habitación abrazando una muñeca preciosa que dejó con un gesto de desdén en una silla antes de encaramarse en la cama y darle un beso.  
  
Ante la mirada interrogante del enfermo cuando la niña se fue Jared dijo que eran cosas de críos. Logró hilvanar algunas palabras “Aguanté, lo prometí”.  
  
Al mes ya estaba harto de la cama, del dormitorio, de las visitas del capitán médico y de que todo el mundo lo tratase como si fuera de cristal.  
  
Mientras, a su alrededor, el mundo cambiaba rápidamente. El primer día que le permitieron salir de su habitación era la boda de Delilah y Jim. A pesar del cansancio, del dolor, de la agobiante multitud, Jensen era tan feliz como los novios o el diablillo con traje de princesa que obligó a Jared a bailar con ella toda la noche.  
  
Después ya no hubo quien lo retuviera en el dormitorio… Bueno… Si hubo alguien. Aunque no precisamente para guardar reposo.   
  
Los días avanzaron. Llegó un mensaje del Gobernador que les pedía que se incorporasen en un mes a la compañía de Austin. Entonces supo que Steve también se uniría a ellos.  
  
  
  
Lonely volvió a explicar al viejo Bill Pulnam cómo servir un whisky con agua sin que el cowboy borracho que tenía enfrente se diese cuenta de la pequeña estafa.  
  
 Pero, ¡eso es robar señorita Lonely! – protestó el nuevo barman escandalizado  
 Bill, si en el fondo lo hacemos así por su bien, no se llama agua de fuego por capricho – replicó pacientemente la muchacha – además, no estafamos a nadie, recuerda que siempre se invita al último, así que realmente nos pagan una copa y si las juntamos hemos puesto una copa…  
 No, si visto así… – el viejo vertió una buena cantidad de agua en la bebida sin que la nueva encargada del “Oasis Frontier” se diera cuenta ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa   
 ¡Eso es! – premió la joven dejándole un beso en la calva – pero recuerda, sólo cuando estén borrachos y no pidan que dejes la botella ¿vale?  
 Si señorita  
 ¿Cómo va el traspaso? – Steve entró echando un vistazo crítico al salón  
 Perfecto jefe – respondieron a dúo sus dos aventajados empleados.  
 Si tenéis alguna duda le preguntáis a la señora Beaver, yo no podré estar por aquí tan seguido a partir de ahora  
 Tranquilo jefe, todo irá bien  
  
Chris Kane entró a su vez quitándose el sombrero como siempre que tenía a una mujer delante. Lonely enrojeció de satisfacción, aunque sabía perfectamente que sólo era una cortesía, pocos hombres eran corteses con ella.  
  
 Caballerete de pacotilla – gruñó Steve, imitándole un poco tarde  
 No hace daño tener modales Ranger  
 ¡Cómo me jode no poder responderte como te mereces!  
 Vamos novato, nos esperan.  
  
  
  
Mary observaba al jinete dar vueltas alrededor de un barril dónde clavaba un cuchillo al galope y volvía a recogerlo sin desmontar de Runagate y sin aflojar la marcha. Después miró el reloj de bolsillo que le había prestado su papi.  
  
 ¡Ya vale tito! ¡Nos hemos pasado!  
  
Jensen recogió el último tiro e hizo bracear al semental al ponerlo en dos patas, deteniendo el trote. Al paso llegó junto a la pequeña que le esperaba enfurruñada, sentada en una roca.  
  
El jinete descabalgó algo cansado, y sin hacer caso del mohín de disgusto de la niña, la sentó en la silla para volver a la ciudad.  
  
 Jared me ha dicho que no quieres hacer las paces con él Mary, ya está bien, está muy triste por eso.  
 Yo también estoy triste y nadie se compadece de mi – soltó la niña haciendo un puchero   
 Pero peque – detuvo a Runagate y se puso a su lado tomando una manita entre las suyas – te ha regalado una muñeca, un potrillo, te compró un vestido precioso para la boda, juega contigo y sé que te quiere muchísimo, como todos nosotros. A Chris no lo tratas tan mal.  
 Es que el tío Steve necesitaba mucho cariño y tío Chris se ha portado bien – al ver que el pecoso iba a defender de nuevo a Jared no le dejó – Jared Padaplecki es un buen hombre pero es peligroso para ti  
 ¡Mary! – Jensen no sabía si enfadarse o reír a carcajadas  
 Yo lo sabía, cuando vino antes, sabía que te irías con él y nos dejarías solas a mamá y a mí.  
 Mary – optó por ponerse serio – nunca os dejaré solas, además está Jim, ¿es que no lo quieres?  
 ¡Pues claro que lo quiero con todo mi corazón de hija! Pero no quiero que te vayas, me asusté mucho cuando te fuiste la otra vez y… - las lágrimas bañaron los oscuros ojos de la pequeña, regando su carita desolada.  
  
Fue muy duro para ella. Durante un par de semanas todos pensaron que no sobreviviría ni a sus heridas ni a la neumonía causada por la hipotermia. Pero despertó.   
  
 Ya ha pasado Mary, y Jared no tiene la culpa, él me salvó y se pone muy triste cuando lo tratas tan mal – no quería regañarla pero se sentía entre la espada y la pared, para él significaba mucho que la niña aceptara a quien se había convertido en su razón de ser – yo también, porque te quiero muchísimo y no sabes lo que te pierdes por estar siempre enfadada  
 No estoy siempre enfadada, sólo ratitos – la niña puso una sospechosa carita de culpabilidad – es que es el único que me trae chuches  
 ¿¡Qué!?  
 Me porto bien con vosotros y no me traéis ni una manzana, le riño a Jared, y me trae maíz, manzanas, miel, un lazo… hasta me compró a Runagate Jr. – la pequeña miró de reojo el gesto más sorprendido que enfadado de su tío - ¿Me estoy pasando?  
 Yo diría que sí, nos vamos hoy Mary, no querrás que se vaya creyendo que no lo quieres ¿verdad?  
 Está bien, le perdonaré – aceptó la cría con un cómico gesto de resignación – adiós chuches…  
  
El galope de un caballo que se acercaba a ellos por la llanura hizo palidecer a Jensen. La yegua parda del Ranger se paró caracoleando junto a ellos, y el castaño bajó de un salto al suelo dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta al convaleciente incorregible. Se mordió la lengua para no decir tacos delante de la niña pero aún y así no pudo evitar alzar la voz.  
  
 ¿Has estado haciendo prácticas con el cuchillo? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de paseos al trote de máximo veinte minutos?! – la furia del más alto asustó a la pequeña que decidió, como siempre “¡Cómo no!” defender a su tito  
 Hemos contado el tiempo – dijo enseñándole el reloj  
 Mary, pero eso no es suficiente, ha estado muy malito y necesita recuperar fuerzas antes de hacer ejercicios fuertes – explicó el enorme Ranger a la menuda chiquilla como si tuviera que justificarse ante ella. El rubió escondió una sonrisa divertida, esa cría hacía con Jared lo que le venía en gana – volvamos a casa ¿sí? ¿Estás bien Jensen? ¿no estás cansado?  
 Estoy bien, deja de ser tan tiquismiquis con las indicaciones del doctor – se acercó y bajó la voz hasta que la niña no podía escucharlos – esa brujilla te tiene dominado  
  
  
  
 ¡Joder Steve! ¿Dónde cojones vas a meter ese baúl? – Kane miró alucinado el mueble dónde su ¿amigo? ¿pareja? ¿amante? Metió dos botellas de whisky de treinta años entre una cantidad de ropa, libros, botas y sombreros, desorbitada para el sencillo Ranger – Ningún caballo podrá con él.  
 En la diligencia, tu sobrino no iba a permitir que Jensen montara tantas horas ¿qué te crees?  
 No sé cómo lo aguanta – musitó sin especificar quién a quién  
 Yo tampoco – el novato quitó el sombrero a su jefe – no sé cómo pueden aguantar tener al lado a quien quieres, las veinticuatro horas del día y no…   
  
Se besaron, como cada vez que tenían ocasión, como si fuera la última vez, o la primera. Se colocaron los sombreros y sacaron el pesado equipaje para dejarlo en la puerta trasera del Salón.  
  
 ¿Una diligencia?... prefiero montar – se quejó el más bajo  
 Bueno, no tenemos que ir dentro, al menos no todo el rato, yo me pido de conductor – Kane sacudió la cabeza rindiéndose – así me gusta que escuches a tu novato, es un tipo muy inteligente.  
 Todavía puedo cambiar de compañero – amenazó Chris  
 Oh, sí, claro – se rió el más alto – como que le harías esa faena a los niños…  
 Idiota  
 Calzonazos  
 ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Es la hora  
  
  
  
  
 No quiero ir en la diligencia, quiero montar – gruñó Jensen cruzado de brazos en medio de la habitación  
 No voy a repetirte otra vez que aún es demasiado pronto y que no resistirías el viaje – repitió por décima vez Jared con una paciencia increíble  
 Pero, es aburrido  
 Chris y yo iremos dentro contigo y Steve la conducirá  
 Yo quiero conducir – replicó el rubio torciendo el gesto   
 ¡Kid! ¡Ya vale! – hasta las paciencias más increíbles tienen su límite  
 ¡No me llames Kid! ¡No soy un crío! – se le encaró el incorregible pecoso  
 ¡Pues compórtate! ¡Estás siendo más crío que Mary!  
 A lo mejor quieres comprarme una muñeca – se rió cuando mencionó a la niña  
 Si no te callas tendré que callarte – Amenazó el Ranger acorralándolo con su estatura  
 Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces – si es que no podía permanecer callado  
  
Los labios finos del castaño se entremezclaron con los suyos con suavidad, casi con miedo. Con la rabia que le daba al pecoso que fuese tan delicado con él, así que contraatacó, enredando los dedos en la enmarañada pelambrera castaña y sorbiéndole hasta el alma por la boca.  
  
¿Cómo hacía que olvidase todo cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos? Jared no lo sabía, correspondió al tortuoso beso con la misma pasión empotrándolo en la pared y pegándose a su cuerpo como si fuese a escurrirse y desaparecer.  
  
Notó la sonrisa traviesa y provocadora de Jensen cuando bajó sus manos para meterlas bajo la camisa. No se lo diría nunca, pero una de las razones por las que solía sujetarle las manos es que le hacía cosquillas. Sólo el roce de sus dedos perfilando sus músculos le hacía tantas cosquillas que le costaba un mundo disimular. Si algún día lo descubría podía utilizarlo como arma contra su autoridad y no estaba dispuesto a ceder, aún no, tal vez, algún día.  
  
 Ya está bien – Jadeó Jared excitado – nos están esperando.  
 Aguafiestas – gruñó el Ranger novato.  
 Hazme caso o me buscaré otro compañero – amenazó el castaño  
 Tu no le harías eso a Chris y Steve – claro que no, pero cuando se ponía tan terco casi no le importaría.  
  
LLdKD - Seis meses después - LLdKD  
  
El mesón estaba a reventar de aspirantes a Ranger, sus amigos y sus familias. Los cuatro hombres terminaron su almuerzo en silencio. Llevaban las placas ocultas para evitar que alguno de los chavales (de no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años) les demostrase que podía ser un gran agente disparando a alguna lámpara.  
  
 ¿Pero qué les ha dado a los críos de esta Ciudad? – gruñó Kane – hace seis meses teníamos que extorsionar forajidos para conseguir gente y ahora…  
 Calla Chris – Jared llamó con un gesto al mesonero para pagar – todavía estamos rodeados, Kid, el colt fuera de la mesa  
 Sí mamá – obedeció el pecoso  
 Sin recochineo por favor – regañó ante las risitas disimuladas de los otros dos, rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia ante la mueca inocente del otro.   
  
Salieron de aquel sitio pensando que tendrían que buscar otro lugar para comer. Era una pena, hacían un buen estofado.  
  
 Tengo que pasar por la oficina de telégrafos, es viernes.  
 ¿Todavía Jared? – preguntó incrédulo Steve – hace seis meses que nos fuimos  
 ¿Le digo algo de tu parte? – sonrió el más alto  
 No, lo de siempre   
  
Ahora sí_________________ FIN

 

**Escena extra:  
“¿Cómo consigues que un cabezota se quede en la cama?”**   
  
  
  
\- Entra ahí – El Ranger empujó al convaleciente Kid Dallas dentro de la habitación - ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
\- Me aburro – replicó el pecoso formando un irresistible puchero con sus labios perfectos.  
  
No podía evitarlo, Jared resopló tratando de contener sonrisa que invariablemente acudía a su rostro cuando el otro se volvía tan infantil. Intentó ser duro o se aprovecharía de él “¿qué tiene de malo que se aproveche de mi?”, era tan difícil dominarse, pero lo haría, era el segundo Ranger más duro de la compañía de Austin, podía imponer su voluntad a un pobre chico convaleciente que apenas comenzaba a abandonar la cama… ¿verdad?  
  
“Y una porra…” pensó el gigante de casi dos metros cuando las manos traviesas de su pareja se introdujeron bajo la camisa provocándole unas insoportables cosquillas. Tuvo que hacer gala de toda su resistencia para no tirarse al suelo y revolcarse de la risa.  
  
\- Quieto Kid – puso su voz más amenazante – tienes que descansar  
\- Jay – musitó Jensen suplicante, nunca le había llamado así… le gustó – puedo descansar después, no me has tocado en un mes entero…  
\- No digas tonterías ¿quieres? – cometió el error de acariciar el delgado rostro que se alzaba esperanzado hacia el suyo – puedo quedarme un rato contigo, pero sólo un rato, y ahora a la cama  
\- Uy, que prometedor - ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había hecho! Se había reído con esa expresión a medias entre la picardía y el reto, ¡Maldito ventajista!  
\- Si te crees que te voy a coger y te voy a follar sólo para que te acuestes vas listo – el Ranger tomó ambos brazos del más bajo y lo sentó en la cama, claro que no midió a que altura quedaba el incorregible rubio al sentarlo - ¡Suelta el pantalón!  
\- ¿Ah, pero no querías…? – preguntó Jensen con falsa inocencia acariciándole la entrepierna.  
\- No – replicó con un temblor en la voz que esperaba que su compañero no hubiese detectado  
\- ¿No? – “Pues parece que sí se ha dado cuenta” – Ummm, ya que estoy aquí…  
\- Suelta  
\- No  
\- Hazme caso  
\- No  
\- No me saques…  
\- No te escucho  
\- Jeeeeeeeennnn….  
\- ¿Qummmmfff?  
  
Unos “inocentes” ojazos verdes le miraron desde la altura de la cintura, y claro, a sus manos no les había llegado la orden desde el cerebro de “hacerse las duras” así que la izquierda acarició la mejilla llena con su miembro, mientras la derecha “ayudaba” al dulce movimiento de vaivén que lo estaba absorbiendo por momentos.  
  
Sintió como el calor subía desde el bajo vientre hasta su cara. “Maldito pistolero” pensó al lograr separarse antes de rendirse definitivamente a la caricia. Jensen siguió donde lo había sentado, la burla reinaba en su gesto, la burla y el reto más descarado. No podía dejar que se creyera el vencedor. Lo levantó, lo pegó a su pecho y castigó su boca con un beso tan sucio, tan profundo tan… entregado que sintió el cuerpo aún débil, desmadejarse en sus brazos.  
  
Lo desnudó rápidamente, esa debería ser la forma natural de Jensen, desnudo y en sus manos. “Sus manos” sintió una nueva oleada de calor subir desde su entrepierna.  
  
\- Voy a darte tu merecido pistolero – gruñó con la voz ronca de deseo, sujetando sus muñecas a la espalda – vas a acabar tan agotado que no vas a querer levantarte en una semana  
\- Me gustará ver eso – “¿por qué me provoca así? ¿cree que no cumpliré mi amenaza?” pensó Jared  
\- Lo vas a ver, pistolero vicioso – ató las manos de su amante, que sin amedrentarse por el posesivo gesto aprovechó para lamer su cuello y hacerle un chupetón junto a la oreja.  
\- Te pone atarme, Ranger pervertido.  
  
Si Jensen fuese una persona normal y corriente, habría callado, habría hecho caso a su pareja y se habría ido a la cama sin rechistar. Pero no lo era, hasta él mismo tenía que reconocer que cuando le daba la gana podía ser la persona más cargante que echarse a la cara. Y ahora le daba la gana provocar a Jared hasta hacerle perder el control y que lo poseyera como no lo había hecho desde antes de ir a prisión.  
  
Si en lugar de ser Kid Dallas hubiese sido un simple chico enamorado, ahora temblaría de terror ante la fiereza de los besos y las caricias del Ranger gigantesco que lo sujetaba por la nuca con una mano, mientras se desnudaba a si mismo, torpemente con la otra.  
  
El pecoso gimió de satisfacción al notar la erección del más alto junto a la suya. No podía hacer otra manifestación que esa pues su boca seguía atrapada entre los fieros y poderosos labios, entre los dientes que enmarcaban la lengua que lo lamía por dentro tomando posesión de cada resquicio y anulando su voluntad.  
  
Algún día pediría a Jared que no lo atase, siempre olvidaba hacerlo hasta que sentía el picor en las palmas de las manos por no poder responder a las caricias que estaba recibiendo.  
  
Sin saber cómo acabó sobre la cama de espaldas y vio la maldad personificada en los cambiantes ojos de Jared. “No será capaz” pensó, pero vaya si lo era. El “cabrito” retiró las sábanas arropándole con ellas y dándole un casto beso en la frente.  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¡No vas a dejarme así! – protestó retorciéndose mientras los dos metros de desnuda humanidad se burlaban de él - ¡No es justo! ¡Dijiste que me darías mi merecido!  
\- Esto te jode más – Jensen se iba a poner a gritar, a llorar, patalear no porque el pedazo de… le había inmovilizado con las sábanas que si no ¿quién sabe?  
\- Jay – gimió sin fuerzas – no puedo respirar  
  
Era juego sucio, pero el Ranger había aprovechado su fuerza y el deseo del pecoso para engañarlo, así que si se trataba de jugar a engañar, podían jugar los dos. Puso su cara más angustiosa y Jared se descompuso. El más alto lo liberó en un segundo tomándolo entre sus brazos para soltar también sus manos.  
  
\- Lo siento Jensen, ¡lo siento tanto! – gimió sin atinar a soltar el burdo amarre, hasta que sintió junto a su pecho la risita cruel del otro - ¿Me has tomado el pelo?  
\- ¿Tú que crees? – si se trataba de provocar, desde luego el pecoso era un maestro.  
  
Pero había agotado la paciencia de Jared, podía aguantar cualquier cosa salvo hacer daño al condenado pistolero, aunque de un par de azotes no le iba a librar nadie… en cuanto estuviese sano, ahora sólo lo asustaría. Lo giró firmemente tumbándolo sobre sus piernas, tan desnudas como su amante.  
  
Acarició el firme trasero con dureza y notó la erección del pecoso frotarse contra su pierna. El Ranger jadeó sin poder evitar que su miembro imitase al de su amante. Introdujo el dedo corazón en el ano lenta y profundamente. Jensen ya no parecía nada desafiante.  
  
\- Levanta el culo Kid – gruñó ayudándole a obedecer sin sacar el dedo, no quería que notase que estaba incluso más excitado que él – Si quieres acostarte ya y descansar sólo tienes que decirlo  
\- No, sigue – musitó entrecortadamente el pistolero  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- ¡Si! ¡Joder Jay! – el pecoso se retorció al unir el índice dentro de la estrecha abertura - ¡cabronazo!  
\- ¿Eso significa que quieres que pare? ¿vas a ser buen chico y te vas a acostar? – conocía la respuesta pero prefería estar seguro y no obligarlo a nada que no quisiera  
\- No, no pares – gimió entre dientes - ¿me soltarás?  
\- No, hoy no, hoy eres mío – introdujo el otro brazo bajo el pecho de Jensen arrodillándolo sin dejar de acariciar su interior  
  
Los ojos de Kid se clavaron en la mirada fiera y ansiosa de su amante. Mientras sentía cómo la invasión avanzaba en su trasero cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los anteriores, el escozor le hizo cerrar los ojos y Jared se levantó dejándolo arrodillado sobre la cama, con una palmada en el trasero.  
  
Observó cómo sacaba una botellita cilíndrica del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Estaba llena de aceite. Con un cuidado desesperante para el pecoso abrió el recipiente y lo dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
Jared disfrutaba de la impaciencia de su chico, de su expectación. Aunque quería disfrutar otra cosa, y estaba seguro de que Jensen también. Lo cogió del pelo y volvió a besarlo avasallándolo sin piedad. Bebiéndose tanto sus labios como sus gemidos.  
  
\- Lo has conseguido pistolero vicioso, voy a follarte – le dijo al levantarlo obteniendo un jadeo ansioso como respuesta  
  
Lo puso sobre la mesa, abrió el trasero de su novio introduciendo la boca de la botella y vació una generosa cantidad de aceite dentro “Quieto Kid”. Riñó ante el acto reflejo del rubio intentando evitar el viscoso líquido “Quieto”. Movió con parsimonia el recipiente introduciéndolo hasta casi la mitad. Se estaba poniendo tan duro al ver cómo Jensen luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por obedecer.  
  
\- Eres tan mío – sus pensamientos se hicieron palabras sin percatarse de ello – harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera  
\- Todo – gimió el pecoso casi fuera de sí mientras su amante lo penetraba una y otra vez con el frasco, suavemente, pero sin tregua.  
  
Se lo metió casi hasta el tope y un poco de semen escapó del pene de Jensen por la excitación. Jared jadeó al notar la humedad cuando acarició sus testículos. “Aguanta pequeño” pidió dulcemente arrodillándole de nuevo, “No te corras hasta que yo te lo diga”  
  
La cara congestionada del rubio quedó a la altura ideal para follarle la boca. No se contuvo, no tenía que decirle que hacer, “Tan mío” gimió cuando los labios amados envolvieron su miembro acariciándolo con energía.  
  
El pistolero estaba a punto de correrse, pero logró contenerse, no podía decepcionar a Jared, no podía desobedecer porque el gigante que lograba dominarlo de esa manera lo era todo para él. Notaba cómo la poca cantidad de aceite que lograba escapar del botecito de cristal incrustado en él, humedecía sus muslos.  
  
Las enormes manos del Ranger sujetaban su cabeza para que el castaño empujase dentro de su boca, poseyéndole sin miramientos. Podría quedarse ahí eternamente entregado, pero la dulce tortura cesó y Jensen lamentó que el miembro perfectamente endurecido y lubricado se alejase de su rostro.  
  
Jared estaba en el cielo y decidió que su amante también debía llegar allí, porque, por mucho que disfrutara el pecoso con la sumisión tan desgarradora que le estaba ofreciendo, sentía que no era el único que debía entregarse en ese momento, que disfrutaría más de otra manera.  
  
Respiró un par de segundos, profundamente, frente a él, con el doloroso miembro palpitante de ganas por ocupar el lugar de la botellita de aceite. Confiaba, que ésta hubiese cumplido su misión abriendo lo suficiente al rubio para no lastimarlo.  
  
Jensen estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, vaciló al incorporarse cayendo sobre su pecho. “Lo siento” gimió. El Ranger lo sujetó extrayendo el recipiente suavemente comprobando que estaba más que preparado. “No tienes que lamentar nada” besó la frente sudorosa sentándolo sobre él buscando su entrada dispuesta a acogerle como sólo podía acogerle su cuerpo.  
  
El pistolero ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su amante cuando sintió su miembro penetrarle lenta y cuidadosamente. Gimió sobre la piel desnuda y sudada al seguir el movimiento que las poderosas manos del más joven infundían a sus caderas. “Mírame Kid” pidió Jared, levantó la anhelante mirada perdiéndose en el oro viejo, en el verde oliva de los ojos rasgados de su amor. “Diós, Jay, no puedo más” suplicó.  
  
Jared giró dejando al pistolero debajo y empujó más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, como si fuese a enterrarse entero dentro del cuerpo entregado a su pasión. Cada gemido, cada movimiento incontrolado no hacía más que acercarlo al límite, tomó el miembro de Jensen que sólo con el roce estalló, con un aullido de su dueño. Fue más de lo que pudo aguantar vaciándose dentro.  
  
\- Ahora… - jadeó saliendo y tumbándose junto al hombre maniatado – ahora si te acostarás, ¿verdad?  
\- Si – suspiró Jensen incapaz de moverse  
\- ¿Es suficiente?  
\- Si  
  
Se recostó sobre un brazo mirando el perfil de su indefenso amante perfilando con un dedo sus labios, recibiendo leves besos en la yema durante el recorrido. Podría empezar de nuevo pero el rubio no podía estar más agotado. Sin dejar que hiciese un movimiento más lo desató, lo limpió, lo metió en la cama y lo arropó. No hizo falta ceñirle la manta pues Kid era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
\- Me has follado – susurró con una sonrisa traviesa y cansada  
\- Si  
\- Ranger pervertido.  
  
Se había quedado dormido por fin, Jared se quedó un momento contemplándolo, tan diferente a unas semanas antes, el mismo rostro, pero una expresión tan llena de felicidad que le hizo sonreír como un bobo.  
  
\- Pistolero vicioso.   
  
_________________ 


End file.
